Beautiful People
by belledame
Summary: : "Wealthy or famous people whose lifestyle is usually expensive and well-publicized."
1. A Whole Other World

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own these beautiful people.**

* * *

**BPOV **

John F. Kennedy airport was bustling with people, shoving my middle-boned body into the spiraling commotion, which was everywhere. I grudgingly trudged my way to safer, quieter grounds with my trolley in tow and a backpack, which was in danger of getting detached from my body along with my arm. This was ten times greater than the chaos at Sea Tac. I knew I should've expected it, after all this was New York City, The City that Never Sleeps. Every word was literal when the name was given.

The rain poured hard and heavy from the outside. Its pounding was the music of my welcoming band, but it wasn't a comforting accompaniment. I wasn't a stranger to the sound of it, as I lived in Washington after all. But, I didn't know if the rain followed me… or it was an ominous message to the borrowed life I would be starting in this new state.

Another wave of anxiety hit me, much like it did several times while I was on the plane. I almost glued myself to my seat and hopped on the next flight out of here, but my father would've scolded me for being such a coward.

~Flashback~

_ We stood awkwardly on the departure gates with Charlie on the verge of tears._

_ "Give it a chance, sweets. I don't want to see you on my front porch, just hours after I drop you off. It's been a long drive to end up nowhere. Besides, I don't want to have Renee screaming at me from the end of the line for hoarding you." His mustache twitched, recalling the many times it happened over the past few years. _

_ Being a product of divorce, I had to deal with the predicament of having parents who always argued on what they thought was best for their child, including living arrangements. But, at age fourteen, I decided to stay with my father. _

_ Not to say I didn't love my mom, I did. But, my mother had Phillip Hale, her billionaire boyfriend. Charlie had no one, except for his occasional fishing buddies. _

_ This time, however, Charlie thought that my mother needed me more, what with Renee's upcoming nuptial in June that she had long awaited, making it an extravaganza. She was undoubtedly getting out of hand, calling me from the other side of the country at 3 A.M., having a panic attack with all the bridal preparations._

_ So, we thought it was best for her sanity…and mine, to fly to New York and spend a year. Just until the wedding. I knew that Charlie would always be my home and I could go back anytime I wanted, just not that soon. _

_ "Take care of your mom and yourself, okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to respond with the lump that has formed in my throat. "I love you, Bells." His voice broke, as he pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my forehead. "Now, chin up. It might not be as bad as you thought it might be."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Well, getting an upgrade from economy to first class seat wasn't that bad. That is, if you didn't count the number of people who gave me glares and murmurs when the attendant enthusiastically announced that it was a generous gift of my soon-to-be stepfather. Right. Not even an hour and I was already rethinking his judgment.

I sent a short text to my parents letting them know that I had arrived safely as I rode the escalator down the lobby. I was too engrossed on checking any missed message that when I looked up, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Two burley men, both in suits, held up a sign with my name scrawled across. I looked around me, checking to see if I was the laughing-stock of the airport. Back home, this would've garnered a lot of attention. Here, no one paid any heed. They were on my side as soon as my feet hit the landing. This was weirder than any episode of Men in Black.

The tall one was the first to approach me. "Ms. Swan?" I had no clue how they knew that it was me, until I saw a printed copy of my Facebook photo in his hand. If my senses were any quicker, I would've immediately snatched the picture away and bolted out of there. As it is, my brain was still processing the information and getting out of shock-mode.

I wasn't in handcuffs…yet, so that was still a good sign, right?

It must've slowly become obvious that I was nothing, but a gaping fish, and it was partly their fault. They apologized quickly and introduced themselves as Embry Call and Seth Young. Trying to ease any worry I had before, they explained that they were tasked by _Mr. Hale _and _Ms. Dwyer_ to assist me during the remainder of my stay_._

I figured only my mother could be behind the photo.

Speaking of _Ms. Dwyer,_ she's nowhere in sight.

Seth, who I assumed was younger, answered my unspoken question. "Ms. Dwyer is indisposed at the moment. She has a meeting with the women at the country club, so she sent us to retrieve you." Retrieve me?! Nice choice of words. They made it sound like I was a package. "In case you're having trouble believing us, Ms. Dwyer left a message for you on your voicemail."

Sure enough, the next name in line was my mother. I listened and scoffed at her too perky voice, a tell-tale that she had too many Margaritas. In between her giggles, she confirmed what my "bodyguards" (Her words. Not mine.) have told me and said that she would be joining me for dinner with Mr. Hale and the twins.

Great. This was _just_ great. I knew it was inevitable since we'd be living in the same roof, but it was a bit too soon. My first night here and I'd already be fed to the wolves.

"I'm sure you're tired, Ms. Swan. Please let me grab your luggage for you." Embry offered, grabbing hold of my bags before I could refuse.

Was this another thing I was supposed to get used to? People doing things for me? I didn't think I would I want to. Maybe later, when I get acquainted with these two, I could ask them to tone down the intimidation a bit. We needed to set some ground rules. But, right now, I really didn't have a choice in the matter, did I?

I followed their lead as they wove past the sea of passengers and unto the stretch limousine that awaited us. They really have gone overboard.

"Isn't this your first time here, Ms. Swan? What'd you say we give you a tour?" Seth inquired from his seat upfront, in an effort to make me feel at ease even at their presence. I was grateful of that gesture.

When the car surfaced on the highway from JFK, he happily got me acquainted with each vicinity we passed by, spouting out their names one by one. There were countless parks, but the monstrous buildings were the most omnipresent. I watched stretch after stretch of skyscrapers blur through my window. I was definitely away from the vast greeneries. The city never got its fill of the people, the lights and the noise. It's a far cry from the small town of Forks that I grew up in. There's too much, never too little.

I was convinced that time away from my comfort zone would be good. I would experience new things, meet new people. I could know more about myself. But, everything was so fast-paced in this city and it did nothing to quiet the growing fear within me that I wouldn't be able to keep up. I felt like if I missed a step or made a single mistake, they would devour me. I couldn't help but ask how this could change me when the time comes that I'd have to leave.

That question plagued my mind until we reached the borders of Manhattan. I have read of this part of the city and got a glimpse of it on the television. This was the place of the famous and fortunate, after all, so I knew what to expect and it didn't fail me. There was an obvious shift in place - from an ordinary American neighborhood to one of a lavish environment. And I say that as a whole because people who walked the streets donned designer clothes and high-heels amidst the rain. Imagine me wearing those and it would make for an attempted suicide.

The limo made a short turn, and stopped at a tall, white building near Waldorf Astoria. No one needed to inform me that we have arrived because sitting atop its very roof was the name 'Hale's'. Surely, anyone looking for Phillip Hale would know where to find him. It was either a wise idea or a rather dangerous one.

Seth was at my door in an instant, opening it for me. As soon as I settled my feet on the pavement, an elderly man carrying an umbrella, rushed to my side to shield me from the rain. This was in addition to the one Seth held above my head. I didn't know if they thought I was a fragile piece that would melt away with a drop of rain or they were simply following a protocol.

It gave me time to spare and admire the fine structure before me. The entrance had wide built-in arches, which were made of white and cream stones carved so intricately. Its winding marble vines met at the center, which housed a stallion on its feet. This must be the Hales' insignia. Even the revolving doors were made of gold and silver. Guarding the said gates were five to ten armed men. There may have never been a time when Phil didn't outdo himself.

"Welcome to the Hales' Residence, Ms. Swan. Welcome to New York City."

_Welcome, _indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's my first time to publish a fanfic. I will try my best to update every week.**

**If you like my story, please show me some love by leaving reviews. This story is unbeta-ed. Constructive criticisms are welcome too. Reviews give authors inspiration to better their work.**

**Thank You.**


	2. The Hales

**Thank you to my first reviewers. You are awesome.**

**Here's the second chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own these beautiful people...and their beautiful penthouses (in my dreams,at least).**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Hales.**

The penthouse, the true home of the Hales, was located on the 37th floor of the forty-story building. Only a special set of elevators had access to this area; separate from the ones commonly used in the hallway. Seth and Embry had to use a code to bring us to our desired floor. For obvious reasons, the levels above and below the penthouse accommodated their own maintenance and security personnel respectively.

To say that the residence was huge would be an understatement. The corridors leading to the foyer itself beat the grandeur of the entrance of the building. With majestic paintings on display, I ventured to think that Phil had commissioned world-renowned artists just for these.

The living room had floor to roof windows that gave a picturesque view of nearby structures and the East River. From afar, I could see the docks busy with the ferries going to and fro Roosevelt Island. The sun was beginning to set, and I watched the last of its rays reflect through. Like dominoes, city lights started turning on. As much as that was extraordinary in its own right, that wasn't the best part of the place.

A few steps away from the dining room was a sprawling kitchen. I fell in love in an instant. Having to fend with a father who didn't know how to make his own food, and often times than not, spent his days in the station, I had to learn how to cook myself. Cooking for me wasn't just a hobby. It was a passion. I loved it almost as much as I loved reading. I could spend hours recreating recipes I've seen on television or online, and even doing a couple of my own. The place was my haven, but even I had to admit that it was incomplete in many ways.

It was my hope that in the future, once I'd be able to buy a house of my own, I could design it the way I've always dreamed it would be. To find this place was close to fulfilling my dreams. State-of-the-art machineries and equipment were just within my reach. I had to run my hands down the smooth granite counter to make sure it was real.

"Hello!" A woman belted out from behind me, causing all my thoughts to disappear abruptly. Upon seeing the stricken expression on my face, she gave a hearty laugh and walked towards me. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just excited to see the new addition to our home. You must be Ms. Isabella Swan."

"It's just Bella." I returned the warm smile she had on her face. She looked to be kind and very motherly that all my apprehensions went out the window.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name's Shelly Cope, but you can call me Shelly." She introduced, taking my hand in hers. "You must be hungry after that long flight. We've been expecting you and I've baked my special chocolate-chip cookies just for you. Come. You should eat." She dragged me enthusiastically to the breakfast counter and began preparing the snacks. A whiff of those treats fresh from the oven had my stomach growling. It's been hours since I had my last meal and food inside the plane wasn't that good. This had me digging in like a starved woman while she regaled me with recent stories about herself and the Hales.

She was fifty-two, happily married to a husband who worked for a friend of the Hales. She had two kids, who have recently graduated from high school and college. She has been serving the family for nearly thirty years and had even witness the death of Lilian Hale, the wife of Phil, and the grief of their young children, Rosalie and Jasper. According to her, Phil dealt with matters differently. Struck by his own misery, he threw himself into work and made himself scarce for years.

The Hales had come from old money and had their own Manufacturing Company. But, under Phil's leadership, it flourished further, making him the tenth richest man in America according to Forbes. Power and wealth, however, have prices to pay. He left the twins mostly under the supervision of Shelly and their body guards.

I deemed myself lucky to be able to have parents, who are still alive and who, though estranged, never left me alone when I needed them. For a time, Shelly thought, that Phil would forever live in solitary. That is… until my mother came into the picture, and turned things around. The rest, they say, was history.

"Well, I should show you your room, so you could take a rest. I'm sure the long flight and the change in time zone have done a toll on you. Rosalie and Jasper will be here any minute, and dinner will be served at eight. It'll give you enough time to freshen up and settle in."

I followed Shelly's lead as she went up the grand staircase, unto the hallway covered with a red velvet carpet. She gave me a brief tour, pointing out Mr. Hales' office and the other bedrooms. I was thrilled to see that they had their own library, and couldn't wait to ask permission if I could peruse the shelves. I loved getting lost in pages and pages of books.

The room I was to stay in was at the end of the West Wing. It too was spacious, and like the den, had an extended vision of the harbor. It was large enough to have its own fireplace, sitting area and walk-in closet. Nestled at the center of the room was a white, Queen Sleigh Bed. The mattress was covered with a lavender comforter made of Egyptian cotton. Laying there would be falling into a bed of clouds.

Even the bathroom was impeccable. Tea lights were scattered in every corner. There were new towels and toothbrush waiting by the sink, which itself was filled with scented lotions and soaps. It was your personal spa. Not only was there a porcelain tub on one end, there was also a Jacuzzi on the other. I'd have to save that for another time, though who knows? When things get stressful at dinner, I might put it to good use.

I tried to dress suitably for tonight. I didn't really know if there was a memo or guide book on what to wear for meeting your future stepfather and stepsiblings. I opted for something simple – a white top, with a baby pink cardigan and blue skirt paired with flats. I knew I lacked a little on the height department, being five foot four, but I still would never wear the heels that Renee had stocked for me.

I crossed my fingers and hoped that I would not fail my mother. I knew how much this meant to her. I vowed to make a good impression both for her sake and mine.

I had yet to remove my things from my luggage and put them in the closet. Aside from not wanting to impose being a guest here, I was still having hard time taking it all in. Last night, I walked around the house in Forks in sweats and a tattered shirt, but I think if any of them here saw me that way they'd be appalled. It's like my life did a one-eighty in less than a day. I had gone from the girl who served customers at a local diner for additional school allowance, to the one being served.

Having found nothing else to do with an hour to spare, I decided to give Shelly a hand in preparing dinner. I was recalling whose room each one belonged to as I made my way to the stairs when I accidentally bumped into something….or _someone_.

I took a step back, grateful that I didn't tackle her to the ground with my clumsiness. Before me was a perfect life-size Barbie. She was exceptionally beautiful. Her blonde hair was a running waterfall down her back. Her mile-long legs stretched from beneath the shorts she was wearing and even with rubber shoes on, she towered over me. People like her belonged in covers of magazines, probably Sports Illustrated. She was all curves, tanned-skin and blue eyes. Those eyes were staring me down at the moment. Without a doubt, I knew this was Rosalie Hale.

"I-I'm really sorry about that." I quickly apologized. "Uh…hi, I'm Bella Swan." I offered my hand for a friendly shake.

But, she quickly disregarded that, looking in disgust at my hand. "….And _you're_ in my way." Without any further introduction or second glance, she stomped to her room in her perfect glory, leaving me standing there in question of what I did wrong.

A soft chuckle interrupted my wondering and an equally gorgeous man replaced Rosalie in front of me. He had the same blue-eyes and blonde hair atop his head. I was a bit taken aback by his sudden closeness, as I hadn't noticed him before.

"I must apologize for my sister's behavior. Sometimes her manners leave her." I forgot all about my outstretched hand until he enclosed my palm in his. Instead of shaking it, however, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. This caused blood to rush to my face, filling my cheeks with red. "Since you have already introduced yourself, I think it's only fair I do so too. The name's Jasper and I'm, unfortunately, related to that bobblehead. Don't tell her I said that." He whispered with a wink.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." He gave my hand one more squeeze before letting it go. "Well, Bella, I hope you don't mind that I leave you for a short while. I just came from practice and I need to wash up before my father arrives, but please make yourself comfortable. After all, this is your home for the next few months. I'll catch up with you later." A nod was all I could answer him as he made his way to his own room. Rosalie and Jasper may be twins, but they were exact opposites.

After being shoved away by Shelly from the kitchen, I settled myself with grabbing a book from my own box and reading at the living room as I awaited my mother and Phil to arrive. There had been no sign of Rosalie nor Jasper since our last encounter, so I let them be rather than insist myself on their company. I would not do that.

What I only felt was a few minutes that passed when I heard a shriek from the corridors. Anyone could tell when Renee was near the vicinity. Her voice could travel from the elevators until the second floor during normal days. What more when she's excited!

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" She searched every room until her eyes landed on me.

She ran to where I was and enclosed me in a tight hug, swaying us side to side. "Oh, my baby girl, you're so grown up! You're so beautiful! And you shed some weight! My goodness!" As if to emphasize her point, she pinched my cheeks like I was a four-year old girl. "I missed you so much." With those three words, I knew I couldn't deny my mom anything. Despite her well-ironed clothes, I was glad she hadn't changed. I missed her a lot, too.

It's been years since we last saw each other. People always said that I got most of my features from my Mom, and I did. She looked just like me, though had noticeably aged, evident with the crinkles under her blue eyes when she smiled. This time, though, she was positively glowing. I'd never seen her this happy. Phil had placed that smile right there. For that, I would owe him for the rest of my life.

Speaking of Phil, he was leaning against the wall, watching my mom fester over me. He stepped aside to let us have our moment. His hair, as expected, was blonde, but cropped short. His blue eyes lit with kindness and he had a smile like one that belonged to his son, but which I didn't see grace the face of his daughter.

When Renee's excitement died down and she got back to her senses, she remembered that she didn't arrive alone. Together, arm in arm, we approached my soon-to-be stepfather.

"Bella, honey, I'd like you to meet Phillip. Phil, this is my daughter, Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Hale." I uttered, and again offered my hand.

"Oh, Bella, there really is no need to call me _Mr. Hale._ I'm only that asshole when I'm in front of colleagues and employees, but I leave that persona in the office." He joked. It's hard to believe that it was the same man talking to me.

"I'd like to think that I'm so much better than him at home. Besides, we're going to be family pretty soon. So, it's just Phil to you. " He pulled me in for a warm hug. This caught me off guard, but it was a simple welcome and only exuded what a gentleman he was. "I'm so glad you could make it. You've made your mother so happy by being here. I hope you find it in you to treat this as your home."

I gave him a slight pat on the back before he released me. Only then did I realize Rosalie Hale had been watching our brief exchange all the while, glaring at me from the staircase. Something tells me that wasn't a way on Rosalie's good side.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's Jasper and Rosalie. Just what role would they play in Bella's life? Are they with her or against her? **

** Please let me know what you think by hitting the review button below. **

** ALSO, Who's ready for some Edward? Tell you what… The sooner you leave a review, the sooner you (or Bella) will meet him in this story. **

** 'Til next time. :)**


	3. Encounters

**Hello, everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and for those who followed and added this story to their favorite list.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own these beautiful people. **

**Now, without further ado, I give you...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

**BPOV**

It felt strange waking up to a foreign bed cozier than any that I had laid on. My eyes landed on the clock, which said it was already eight. Having been exhausted the night before, my body didn't seem to mind the change in time. I was dreaming the second my head hit the pillow. For a moment, I was confused as to where I was and how I even got there. I had to run to the windows to see for myself. The stunning busyness of the streets that met my eyes confirmed that I really was in New York City. It was a Saturday, yet everyone was on their feet when the sun said hello. It was a beckon for me to start the day.

Back in Forks, I was used to being by myself during Saturdays and occasionally, Sundays when Charlie went on fishing trips. That was why it surprised me to find company when I went down for breakfast. Shelly was already singing in the kitchen and had a plate of Bacon and French toast ready for me as soon as my ass hit the chair.

"Good morning! Good morning!" She greeted in a tune. Not being a morning person, I didn't know how to deal with people as chipper as she was. "How was your sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you." Apart from Shelly, the whole house was empty and quiet. Noticing I was the only person who seemed to be alive at this hour, I asked where everybody was.

"Your mother and Phil left early for a seminar at the Church they were going to hold. Jasper hits the gym early during the weekends and would probably be gone most of the day. Rosalie…uh…she's around, but she is…not to be disturbed, as per her request." I found it funny that she couldn't meet my eyes at the mention of Rose's whereabouts, but I didn't press her on it.

Things were strained during dinner last night. Aside from my mother, Jasper and Phil were the only ones trying to fill the air and make conversation. Rose barely spoke a word, only when a question was directed to her. I was sure that Phil observed his daughter's behavior, but didn't address the elephant in the room. After finishing the pasta that was served, she asked to be excused. I didn't know if her intention was to make me feel unwelcome or she just wasn't in the mood to deal with me.

"Do you have any plans today, dear?" Shelly asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking of finding bookstores somewhere near."

"I'll let Embry and Seth know right away, so they could escort you."

I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped my lips at the mention of their names. "Is that really necessary?"

She simply shrugged, as if she heard this complain several times in her life. "Of course it is, dear. It's for your protection. Your mother and Phil's wedding is near. We don't want people swarming you, especially if the media learns of your arrival."

It was a fact I had to acknowledge that I wasn't getting into _just_ any family. I had known this ever since I've seen my mother and Phil featured on television. But, I didn't expect much mess, and the thought of that had me second-guessing my decision to come here, in the first place.

As promised, Seth and Embry arrived before I even finished my meal. Begrudgingly, I went up to my room to prepare for my trip downtown. Well, on a brighter note, at least I wasn't locked up in a fortress and was free to make arrangements of my own. I sighed. I really needed to get a friend.

I had just ended a call from Charlie and was getting dressed by my bed when I heard sudden thumping noises. Shelly said that Rose was still sleeping and no one else was home, so it must be the pipes. I made a mental note to ask her about those later. Thinking it was nothing, I disregarded it and went to see Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Better I got this over with.

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Rose's door creak open. I was clueless on how to deal with her as I didn't really favor confrontations. The least I could do, I thought, was to take initiative. After all, I was still a guest here. I wasn't just to come and go as I pleased. I didn't want to be rude and dismiss anyone's presence. I wasn't raised that way.

Climbing up the stairs again, I was about to address Rosalie when what I saw caused my jaw to drop, halting anything I was about to say.

Instead of Rose, a man stepped out of her room, rearranging his clothes. He was tall, as big as a bear. The shirt he wore was snug and emphasized the flexing of muscles in his arms. He had dark, curly hair and had dimples on the sides of his mouth. He laughed at something Rose said. He smiled at her, wrapping his large hands around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Rose giddily went with it.

This must be why Shelly acted awkwardly when she was talking about Rose earlier. She had someone up in her room all the while when I thought she was sleeping. And, the thumping noises earlier… OH. MY. GOD!

"Ms. Swan! Are you ready?" Embry called out from the foot of the stairs, at the most mortifying time! He couldn't have picked a better moment!

Two heads snapped in my direction. I noticed Rose's face turn from gleeful to furious when she saw me. I didn't want to have her thinking I was a voyeur, but something told me it was best that I ran first and save the explanation for later before she exploded.

As fast as I can, I trudged down the stairs and ran for the elevators, sending Embry and Seth after me without question. I knew they were wondering and probably worrying as to what had gotten into me. Maybe they thought I was trying to escape them, but my senses were screaming 'RED ALERT'. The man was right behind me, yelling me to stop. I had legs ahead of him, but he was in danger of catching up with me.

For once, I was grateful that the elevators were always ready. The man caught up to me, yelling me to stop, but I pushed on. The minute the doors opened and we three were tucked inside, I pressed the close button. I saw a hand try to wave, but it was already too late. As soon as I felt the elevator descend, I slumped on the wall and became a complete puddle on the floor.

"Would you tell us what was wrong, Ms. Swan?" I chanced a glance at my two companions. Seth was trying to hide his smile, while Embry looked annoyed.

"Just bad timing. A _really_, really bad timing!"

**~*BP*~**

I was still anxious on what awaited me once Rose and I see each other during dinner, but at least, I had the safety of _my_ mom and _her_ father being there. So, it wouldn't be as bad as it would've been had I stayed earlier, _right?_

Pushing those thoughts away, I distracted myself by sight-seeing and strolling through the streets of Manhattan. Seth and Embry were a few feet away, but remained as inconspicuous as they could be in their all-black get-up. I was glad they didn't hover over me, and allowed me a little bit of freedom. So far, I had Central Park checked off my list. Seth insisted we try the famous hotdogs and burrito there, so that's what we had for lunch. The rest, like the Empire State Building, I figured wouldn't be entertaining if I was by myself. I saved it for next time.

I didn't know where exactly we ended up. But as long as I didn't get any refusal from one of my keepers, I was good to go. As compared to anywhere else in New York, I was lucky enough to find a place where traffic and people were rarely seen. It wouldn't be much fun if I'd spent most of the time ducking shoulders and avoiding being pushed around.

Everywhere was filled with luxury boutiques and stores named after famous designers. You seemed to be walking into a maze of clothing racks.

Staying true to my purpose, I skipped those and opt to find a bookstore. There were plenty scattered across the road, but most, if not all, were too commercialized for my liking. It was difficult to find somewhere genuine, where people actually came in for quality literature and not just grab something off the shelves because it was in the New York Times' Best Seller List. Not that those books didn't deserve to be there. But, sometimes when things get overrated, it loses the real meaning of the words, even those between the lines.

I almost gave up hope and returned to where I've previously gone when I saw a quaint little store neatly tucked at the deepest corner. It was dimly lit and was located in a building older than the rest. Its name, Breaking Dawn, was painted in wood that was almost decaying. Stenciled on the window were the words, "WE BUY AND SELL OLD BOOKS" with several letters missing. It wasn't all that eye-catching in actuality that most people could turn a blind-eye on it.

"Are you sure you want to go in, Ms. Swan?" Embry questioned. From what I've garnered between the two from the short hours I'd spent with them, he seemed to go by the rules all the time.

This place was evidently making him apprehensive. I didn't answer him. I went straight inside. The chimes on its antique door sounded as I entered.

An old man, behind the counter and looking to be in his seventies, placed down his book and greeted me with a smile. "Good afternoon, Miss…and Sirs. Welcome to Breaking Dawn. How may I help you today?"

"Hi." I smiled back, looking around from my place. "Would you mind if I looked around? I'll pick up something I find that I like on the way."

"Of course. Please feel free. I'm Arthur by the way. Just call me when you need help with anything." He said, turning back to what he had been doing.

Though the place was old, it did have a character that no book shop that I've gone to in New York had. It wasn't too crowded, around ten or so were roaming around with a few children. Hundreds and hundreds of books were piled neatly in rows of wooden shelves, and some scattered in tables. Each was divided by genre. There were little bean bags on one end for kids who wish to read, and two coffee tables made of oak by the non-fiction section. There was even a lounge by the window facing the other side of the street. It felt very homely and instantly put me at ease.

I was a bit surprised to find it well-stocked with Classics and even contemporary literature; from Shakespeare, Austen, Faulkner and Poe to J.K. Rowling, John Green and Stephenie Meyer. I found myself enjoying every minute I spent there. I even got to sit down and read a couple of chapters from a book. I'd forgotten about the time until Seth reminded me about dinner. By the time I finished, both of them each had a tower of books in their arm. Arthur only laughed and said he expected it from first timers there.

"Oh, trust me. I think this might be an everyday occasion." I thought I heard a grunt from Embry. The old man laughed harder and even gave me a hefty discount. Though at my protest, Embry pulled out a black credit card and handed it to him.

According to him, it was Phil's instruction not to let me pay for anything. He had no choice during lunch, since we had to pay the kiosks in cash, but I didn't think he's going to let it pass if he learned of it. I might need to talk to Phil about that, too, on top of all things.

Carrying ten book-filled paper bags all the way up the street proved to be a challenge for both Embry and Seth. They vehemently refused to let me help, even though those were mine. The only solution, as Embry offered, was to bring the car around.

Seth and I were waiting outside when he received a call from Phil, checking up on me and getting assurance that we would be home just in time. He was facing the other way and too busy talking to his boss as I let my eyes wander memorizing the place. I would love to go back there when I had the time. As I glanced at the end of the road, where we were expecting the car, I stopped short.

A familiar figure had just exited a shop, shaking hands with an old man. I was trying to figure out where I had seen him when it suddenly dawned on me. I recognized him as the boy I saw from Rosalie's room! And…he was heading this way!

I was internally panicking. I didn't know what he'd do to me once he saw me here. My head whipped from side to side. Unsure where to go, I guessed my safest bet was the bookstore. Without another word to my escort, I stepped back inside the shop.

Hiding behind one of the shelves, I watched him approach. He stopped at the boutique next to ours and went inside a parked red truck that was a bit rusty. I held my breath as he started the ignition. Only when he sped away did I allow myself to exhale. Seth, meanwhile, had just since noticed that I was missing from his side. Grabbing the bags, he went to climb the street, probably in search for me.

I was about to chase after him, but before I got out of the store, I bumped into something and books flew everywhere. _Strike two,Bella._

"Whoa…Easy there, _kitten_." A man said. I was about to question him on what he named me when he began picking up the books that now littered the floor.

I helped him out. It was the least I could do in causing such hassle. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to run in to you. I'm terribly sorry."

I didn't know if I had ruined any of his things, if he was angry with me. I couldn't see his face because his head was bowed down, focused on his task.

As he lifted his head, I stifled a gasp. Before me was a godlike creature. His piercing green eyes, shone in obvious curiosity as they met mine and I was just lost. The oxford sweater he was wearing, which matched the color of those green orbs, wasn't helping matters at all. His body was sculpted like the real David of Michael Angelo - sturdy and firm from head to toe; muscular, but not too buff. His face was as smooth as marble and I ached to run my fingers on that jaw. _Wow. Just Beautiful. _

I was sure perfection was well written in books, greatly portrayed in movies, but seeing him felt like I've never seen the sun before. They might as well throw away the scripts and texts because clearly,_ perfection_ needed a new description.

He cleared his throat and I realized I had just been caught staring. That tell-tale blush once again couldn't be stopped. His lopsided grin appeared and I thought that I could really faint.

"I-I'm really sorry. I…uh…was just running after my…body-..I mean, my friend. I'm really, really sorry." I almost pinched myself to make sure it was real and I wasn't dreaming…or in a nightmare. I just made a fool out of myself in front of this guy. _Kill. Me._ Now. Where are Seth and Embry when you need them?

"You're not from around here, are you?" His smooth, velvety voice asked, tipping his head on the side as if assessing me.

"Is it the accent?" You must understand that _that_ was word vomit. I wasn't thinking clearly at this point.

He only chuckled at my non-answer. "No, I didn't know people of Manhattan had accents. I was going to say it was because you say sorry too much."

"Oh, sorry." I couldn't help myself.

"See. There you go again." There was a hint of humor in his voice.

"So-…" He raised one perfect eyebrow at me, as if daring me to say the word. I shut my lips closed at once. "It's just an old habit of mine."

"Piece of advice? You should lose it…or else, people _here_ will eat you alive." I was waiting for the punch line, but it was only followed with a cliché. "Besides, no harm no foul." I gave him a smile of my own. "Do you have a name, _kitten?_"

"It's Bella. Not _kitten._" I corrected. His use of the word did unimaginable things to my body. I would need to change my panties when I got home.

"_Bella_ Bella." My name rolled sensually on his tongue, savoring it. It left his lips like poetry. "My name's Edward. It's very nice to meet you." He lifted his hand, but turned it as if he was asking me to place my hand in his.

Before I could take up his offer, Seth came busting through the doors and interrupted the moment Edward and I shared. I really needed to teach these guys about proper timing.

"There you are, Ma'am. I can't believe you were just here." He said, relieved. Edward didn't miss that he called me 'Ma'am' "Everyone's already at home. They're only waiting for you."

I replied with a nod and turned to the person I was talking to. "Well, it was nice meeting you too, Edward. I just hoped it was in a slightly better circumstance than knocking off what you were holding."

He laughed, dropping his hand, which I have left open. "I'll be seeing you around." He sounded so sure, but what were the chances when there are millions of people who come and go to and from New York City?

As I bid goodbye, I really did hope that if that possibility was one in a million, I'd risk it if I could see him again.

* * *

**A/N.: So, what do you think? Rose was hiding a dirty little secret, wasn't she? You'll get to know more about Emmett as this story progresses.**

**I'm sorry I had to cut short her meeting with Edward. I have very special plans for him, *rubs hands and does an evil smirk* that's why I had to remain vague about him. **

**Oh, and I mean no offense to New Yorkers with his words. **

**Next up is a confrontation. *gasps***

**I hope you stick around and leave me a review please.**

**Thank you. :)**


	4. Compromises and Threats

**Hello, everyone! :)**

**So, today we're up for an awkward dinner... Cheers to you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own these beautiful people...regardless if one of them's a bitch or not. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Compromises and Threats**

I arrived at the door of the house just in the nick of time. Everyone was already in their seats. The only space left was the one in front of Rosalie. Facing her was inevitable. There was no more buying of time or escaping to the nearest exit.

"How was everyone's day?" Phil asked after we said grace, but the table remained silent. The only sound heard was the occasional clank of utensils.

I could see him trying his best to make things normal, at least for me, as this probably was the norm for the Hale household.

"Rosalie…" He called, grabbing her attention momentarily, but her eyes returned to her plate. "Senator Cullen and I bumped into each other last week. Do you see his son at St. John's?"

"Yeah, I see him." Was her curt reply.

"Brilliant kid, that one. He even got an offer from Eton College, but decided to stay here. He must have plans of following in his father's footsteps." Phil explained, merely for my benefit. His children weren't much of a conversationalist as I've learned. I smiled at him, politely.

He must've taken that as a cue to direct the question at me. "How was your day, Bella?" I noticed that Rosalie, too, was waiting for my answer.

"Interesting." Then, I was silently referring to Rose's reaction, but I didn't realize I had said it out loud. She fixed me a cold, hard stare while one neatly trimmed eyebrow went high.

"Oh, really? What did you do? Did you get to explore the whole New York today?" Apparently, I had given him reason to be intrigued.

"Uh… No. I just actually went downtown to see if there were bookstores."

"That's fine. You'll have plenty of time to go around. So you're a fan of books, huh? At least, someone here is." He scoffed, to which his daughter rolled her eyes to.

So, the twins weren't avid readers. Yes, Rosalie was the socialite type. Jasper, meanwhile, was a bit hard to determine. He was still an air of mystery. "I'm sure you've walked around the house. You could put that old library to good use."

"That would be great, thank you." Not forgetting his act of kindness earlier through Seth and Embry, I added, "Oh, and thank you. Embry said it was your instruction that he pay for the books. You didn't have to. I have a book budget. If I could pay it back to you…"

I saw a pair of blue eyes widen and snap at the direction of her father. Daddy's princess didn't seem to be okay with it, but Phil remained undeterred. "Nonsense, Bella. I will not let you pay, especially for books you've bought on a bargain. Besides, knowledge is a good investment."

Renee beamingly agreed. "I can attest to that. Bella has gotten straight A's even back in Forks." It was a bit surprising since it's the first time in a few years that I've heard my mom be proud of me.

"That's fantastic. I'm sure you'll do great in St. John's, especially with the upcoming SAT. Well, I'll tell you what, Bella. As a welcome gift, why don't we get you a car? Renee said that you were a good driver, never a ticket on your pocket."

Everyone's jaws must've dropped open in shock. Rosalie couldn't contain her loud gasp, either. We all stared at him in disbelief. How was it so easy for him to say that? I was practically a stranger, who he offered to buy a car with just a snap of his hand. Yes, _he_ was _the _Phillip Hale. But, to anyone's eyes, it was ludicrous. I didn't want people to think, especially his children, that I was trying to buy my way in to their family; considering I didn't have any choice in the matter.

'_Phil…'_ and _'Dad'_ were heard at the same time, both in obvious tone of admonishment. Jasper continued to ignore it, as if this was nothing, but an ordinary day.

I didn't want to cause them to fight, so I quickly interrupted. "That's a generous offer, Mr. Hale, but I can't accept it."

"Bella, it's _Phil, _remember. And, why not? You're soon-to-be my child."

"I don't want too much trouble, Sir…er…Phil. I don't need a car." I defended. "I can commute."

Suddenly, his usually quiet son roared in laughter from his chair. "COMMUTE?!" He was trying to catch his breath and hold his tummy, as if what I had just told him was the silliest joke in the world. Even my own mother was trying to reign in her laughter. My face turned as red as tomatoes in embarrassment, despite not finding anything funny.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! YOU WILL NOT COMMUTE!" Phil emphasized each word, hushing the whole table. Rose chose that moment instead to walk out, huffing and stomping her way up to her room. He paid no heed to her. "You must understand. St. John's Academy is not _just_ any school. It's well-known around the world to produce future leaders. It's very much exclusive, and you commuting would put a dent to your reputation."

Of course, I didn't think of that. Though carrying a different family name, everyone will know soon enough, who placed me in that school. People would be talking about Philip Hale's stepdaughter taking the subway and walking to St. John's. It would tarnish their flawless reputation and they'd be the laughing stock of the town. No wonder Phil was so against it. It was then that I had to acknowledge that I lived in a completely different world now.

"Yes, and your reputation aside…" Renee interjected. "We are also thinking about your safety. This is New York, Bella. You're no longer in Forks, where there's a large possibility of bumping into bears than people in the street. You commuting in your uniform would bring attention to yourself and could pose as a danger to you. Anyone could mob you there or kidnap you just because you're wearing your uniform. That is why, as much as I don't agree on Phil spoiling you…" She turned to him, glaring. That effectively put him in place and he noticeably laid low. "I won't allow you to commute either."

Thoughts ran wild in my head as the remaining pairs of eyes stared in my direction. There really was no getting out of this. It was as if my fate here was set in stone and I needed to work within the lines that people here have set for me. I needed to live like them, breathe like them, walk like them… I needed to compromise so I don't lose myself along the process.

"Fine. I won't be commuting." I heard Phil exhale a sigh of relief. "But, I won't need a new car either. Any of your old cars will do."

"Of course." He said. "You can have your pick. My Mercedes, Audi… name it."

"I'd prefer to borrow your Toyota."

I could see hesitation in his eyes at my choice, but I stood my ground. In the end, he gave up. "If that's what you prefer."

"Also, I have a request if you will." He motioned for me to proceed. "It's about the…er…my…bodyguards."

"Is something wrong? Are they treating you appropriately? I could have them replaced, if you don't want them."

No. I certainly wouldn't want that. I don't want anyone losing their job because of me. "They're fine. They're nice to me. I just… I'm nearly of age and I'm not really used to having people following me around. I would just like to request if I could have them as per my discretion, not every time I'd have to walk out of the house." I saw a frown forming in both my mom and Phil's faces. "It is just embarrassing for me to have people staring in my direction because of them, no matter how inconspicuous they try to be." Not to mention how mortifying it would be to go to the pharmacy for my refill of pills, or to buy a new pack of tampons with someone looking over my shoulder.

"But, Bella…" Renee protested.

"Mom, please." She of all people should know how I'm not used to all these things. "I'm not saying I'd eradicate them totally. I'd just like them to lay low for a while. You know, have a bit of freedom when I go out with friends. I don't want people acting awkwardly towards me because I have additional company. But, when it becomes necessary for them to be there, then I will comply."

For minutes, they were both deep in thought until Phil finally relented. "Okay. That can be arranged. But, for the first week of your school, since you don't know anyone yet, they'll be driving you."

"Oh, I'd gladly accompany her, Dad." Jasper suggested.

"That would be great, son, but we also know you have track and field practice at the end of your class. So, it is best for you to have Seth and Embry drive you there to be familiarized with the way to and from St. John's." At least, it wasn't a refusal.

As I had said, _Compromise._ Jasper threw me a wink and smiled from beside Phil. I was bringing change into their lives as much as they were bringing them in mine. It was nice to know it was mutual, and I wasn't alone in this whirlwind.

The rest of the dinner passed without bringing up any of the previous discussions, although Rosalie stayed locked up in her room. Phil didn't even send Shelly after her. He either respected her will to be alone or was used to her throwing tantrums.

Once dinner was over, we dispersed to different sections of the house – my mom to the kitchen, Phil to his study and Jasper to his room. Before he left, he gave me a soft pat on the shoulder telling me I did a great job. Though at what, I didn't know.

I, too, decided to turn in early. I had a long day tomorrow and I was about to find out just how exclusive the infamous St. John's Academy could get.

Rounding the corner, I thought of Rosalie and how she must perceive me since day one. I was trying to see things from her point of view. I was this sudden stranger, who just popped into their lives from God knows where. She relished the spotlight, craved it every moment and basked in it once given. And to have her father paying me attention, attention that since she was young was deprived from her when her mother died, must have had her hating me. I needed to clear that up with her one of these days. I wasn't taking her father from her. I wasn't out to be her competition.

Turning to my door, I found it slightly ajar. Thinking I just left it open in my haste to leave earlier, I pushed it further. And, speak of the devil and the devil shall come...

"Rosalie."

She was resting with crossed-legs atop my bed, waiting for my arrival while twirling a strand of her hair on her finger. For how long? I didn't know. She could've gone straight here the minute she left everyone at the dining table. Slowly and gracefully she ascended and stalked over to where I was.

"Did you need anything?"

She circled my frozen stature, glancing at me from head to toe, assessing me…judging me. She stopped only a few feet away. "Oh, Bella…Bella…Bella." Her lips slightly turned up. "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out who you are and what you want from my father."

"I don't want or need anything from your father, Rosalie."

She snorted, in obvious unacceptance of my answer. "Oh, _please._ Everyone _wants_ something. Everyone _needs _something. _You_ are no exception. It would only be a matter of time until you show your true colors, little Swan." _Yes, like she was showing hers right now._

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a retort. I was still confused as to what she wanted and what she would gain by insulting me to my face.

"You must be an expert at this kind of thing, huh? I wonder how you did it; have my father wrap around your finger within a day of meeting him. Buying you books…a new car? You must be thriving at all the favors you can pull just by throwing his name anywhere. So, what's next, Bella? A house? He must be really out of his mind." She muttered to herself with a grimace, but she shook it off. "Though, I don't know why I'm even asking myself after your mother leeched herself on to him the minute she knew who he was."

I clenched my fists in an effort to not break her lovely nose for saying that about my mother. I was trying my best to understand where she was coming from. A child with so much bitterness inside of her that the only way she could deal with it is to intimidate people, intimidate me. But as much as I had tried to reason with myself regarding my reactions, I didn't like the way she criticized my mother. Even _I_ didn't have the patience of a saint.

"But, don't fool yourself into believing you're anything, but a charity case because that's just what you are."

"What do you want Rosalie?" Oh, I know what I wanted. I wanted her to get out of the room, before I rudely dragged her out of there. _Calm_ _down, Bella._

"Well, since you're asking so nicely…" She shrugged and continued pacing. "We all know that you saw that display earlier, which you weren't meant to see." Somehow, I knew she was going to bring it up, one of her hundred reasons for being here.

"Let me educate you on something. A little memo you should've gotten since you came here." She paused to tuck a piece of my hair behind my shoulder. I fought the urge to slap her wrist away. I didn't want her touching me after what she had said. "Here on the Upper East Side, we love a good scandal. _I_ love a good scandal. Nothing is as entertaining. As long as _I'm_ not the one in it."

I didn't think it was possible for her eyes to turn colder than it was before. I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"This should serve as a warning to you." She said, her voice acerbic. "You should be careful in opening that pretty mouth of yours. If news gets out about that incident and _this _conversation, I will have no one, but _you_ to blame. And trust me, you wouldn't like it when I'm pissed. I wouldn't want to hurt you, Bella." Sarcasm leaked between the lines.

She smiled at me and turned to leave, but not before calling over her shoulder. "Oh, just so you know. St. John's Academy is _my _territory just like Manhattan. I would stay clear and out of the way if I were you. Because if you didn't get the picture…if there's one thing I'm good at, it's making people's lives miserable."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think on the reviews, whether you love it, hate it or whatever you feel about it. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to thank you through a personal message, as I've been busy with graduation preparations. And yes, I will be an official degree holder by Saturday.**

**And since, I have a lot more to celebrate with my birthday happening next week, I'm feeling generous. I have a tiny surprise for you next chapter. Finally, we'll get to know who Edward really is. Leave me reviews, and I promise I'll have it up by Sunday.**

**THANKS AGAIN. **

**- Belledame.**


	5. First Day

**Hello, everyone! :) BELATED HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

**Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favorites. I can never get enough of them.**

**As promised, here is an early update.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own these beautiful people. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:** **FIRST DAY**

I tossed and turned all night, going over Rosalie's words. If, in fact, that was her intention, she succeeded. I allowed her to take control of my sanity.

I could've gone to Phil last night, told him about our confrontation. But the worst she could've gotten was a reprimand. I, meanwhile, would have to deal with her wrath until I had the chance to peel out of there, which was unlikely at the moment.

So, I stood, groggy and sleepless, in front of the mirror on my first day of school. The uniform that I had to wear didn't help brighten my already glum mood. It consisted of a white sleeved polo with a blazer that seniors were required to wear, pleated skirt, both navy in color and a striped blue and green necktie, which by far caused the most complication. Not used to tying it for my dad or for myself, I resorted to Google and YouTube to understand how it was done. It took half of my dressing up time.

The skirt was another thing. I had to remind myself that constantly pulling the hem would not help lengthen it. My jeans-days were over. Well, at least, in school. I worried it would show too much skin, the knee-high socks served that purpose. At least, I felt comfortable in my Doc Martens. Lord knows what a complete disaster it would be if I had to wear heels.

Finishing the look, I pinned strands of my hair to the sides and let my curls flow on my back. I was half-decent. That was my only goal for today.

I didn't bump into Rosalie that morning. Shelly said that she usually drove with her friends to school. I was grateful to Jasper, who waited for me and offered to tailgate Phil's black BMW, which I would be riding to school.

The drive from the Hale's to St. John's Academy wasn't that long, but was still minutes away from the city proper; so the use of the car was justifiable. I didn't know there was still a part of New York that housed a wooded area. Stretches of trees and greeneries remained untouched, far from the industrialized world that typical Manhattanites were used to. Even I had to admit, I missed the view, which I have cursed for all the years I've lived in Forks.

Enormous iron gates stood proudly before me as we met the end of the road. Upon the approach of our car, they opened up at its own accord. Guards saluted on their posts as we made our way inside. It was a bit pretentious and hypocritical.

My previous high school was not even a quarter of the school grounds. They had nearly everything, even their own Sports Arena. I wouldn't doubt that there were a lot of facilities within these walls that I had missed. If this was where the expensive fees that people paid go to, I almost thought it was worth all of it. Almost.

A rather impressive Victorian Mansion stood in the middle of the rotunda. The mosses and veins that winded through its pillars and windows added more to its historical façade. It was completed with a bell tower connected to its side, and a dome on its roof. The modern twist was added through the windows and the automatized doors. In front of it was a fountain with a statue of St. John.

Little by little, I saw people fill the pathway. Students wore the same uniform that Jasper and I did, although they attempted to give a hint of their style on the monotonous clothes.

By this time, Jasper's car had overtaken us. He sped a little and parked on his spot. He was really popular here, especially with the girls. I watched them turn their heads once they recognized the Jeep that he was in. I swear, a few girls even swooned and screamed when he emerged with his Ray-Bans on and a backpack slung on his left shoulder.

Seth and Embry chose to stop at the foot of the steps leading to the entrance, causing the car to grab more attention than I had hoped. My heart thundered in my chest as people stopped to stare in curiosity at the person inside the car.

My bodyguards looked at me in concern that I was having a nervous-breakdown. I managed to give them a stiff nod, though even I was fooling myself.

Before I could have a little time for pep talk, Jasper was at my door, beating Embry in opening it.

His head popped in from the doorway. "Are you ready, Bella?" Seeing apprehension in my eyes, he tried to give me a reassurance, which we both know would be pretty useless. "Don't worry, Bella. I promise I won't bite nor will I allow anyone to." He offered a hand to me with his palms up.

I was hesitant on taking it because a part of me knew that in doing so, I would need to trust what Jasper was saying. Trust him. Could I do that after what Rosalie had said to me? Well, _I might as well face my fears and get over it._ I exhaled an anxious breath and placed my hand in his. Maybe just for this time.

"Welcome to St. John's Academy, Bella." Emerging from the car, he moved my hand so we were walking arm in arm, much to the dismay and astonishment of the students surrounding us.

I could almost read their minds. They were all wondering who the hell I was, why I was there and most importantly, why the hell was I with him. Half of them, especially those who fancied Jasper, must already be planning my murder. It was nearly as quiet as hearing a pin drip, except for the soft murmurs you could hear.

"_Fresh meat, _that's what you are. People here haven't seen someone new and nameless for the past two years. You, my dear, are St. John's shiny, new toy." Jasper whispered as we slowly ascended the stairs to the double doors. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as we passed. Two years?! That must be a joke!

"I think they'd get over it after a week of me being here." I mumbled, more as an encouragement for myself.

"I don't think you understand, Bella. Once you're new, you're new_._ Let's hope people don't drive you insane. But, since they saw you with me, I think people will back off. A little." He shrugged, as if this was nothing.

What he was saying scared me. My instincts were telling me to run as far away as possible, but I didn't think my feet were attached to my brain at this point. If it was, I wasn't sure if it was functional enough to even walk. Embarrassingly, Jasper was already half-dragging me to the Admissions Office.

A dark-haired, olive-skinned woman was behind the reception desk. Her name plate indicated that she was Ms. Zafrina Pantanal. Jasper volunteered to get my schedule for me. Apparently, even the school administration wasn't immune to his charms. There must be a hundred queries running at the back of her head at our possible relations, but upon his mention of my last name, her eyes lit up in recognition.

I had Physics as my first subject. Well, at least it wasn't Calculus. I could only handle too much. There was English in between Science and Math. That would help keep me sane.

"We have AP Literature and P.E. together, but the rest are in conflict with my other classes. Is that okay with you or would you like to change it? I'm sure I could pull some strings." Jasper offered while handing me my schedule card.

"No. You've done enough for me already. I don't know how to thank you." I didn't want him thinking that I was constantly cashing on favors from him.

He only waved me off, saying he was glad to help. "I know someone, who might share the same classes with you. I think you might just get along with her."

As if on cue, I heard a high-pitched voice call his name. I turned around to see a girl skipping towards him, her necktie in danger of falling off. I was petite, but she was as tiny as a pixie, barely five feet. I chanced a look at her up-close. She was beautiful. She was thin and had a delicate, round face. Her hair was raven black and cropped short. Her deep brown eyes shone with excitement and fascination. She just might be Jasper's number one fan.

"Hey, Alice!" Jasper bent down to give her a short, sweet peck on the cheek. "How was your weekend?"

"Could've been better." She shrugged, swinging her hands back and forth like a child. They stared at each other like they were the only two people in the room. I felt like I was intruding.

Her eyes drifted to me and I thought I'd been caught staring. I expected her to glare, but all she did was beam warmly. "Who's your friend, Jazz?"

This snapped Jasper out of his Alice-induced haze and made him realize he still had company. "Alice, this is Isabella Swan, my soon-to-be stepsister. Bella, this is Alice Cullen, niece of Senator Cullen, if you're familiar."

Of course, I was. He was the doctor-turned-Senator of New York and won through landslide voting. It became a headline in the national newspapers. I remembered Phil mentioning him briefly during dinner.

"It's just Bella." I said. "It's nice to meet you."

Instead of a handshake, she jumped up and pulled me into a hug; much to my surprise and to the entertainment of Jasper.

"Ali, you're overwhelming her!"

"Oh, sorry." She said. A sheepish smile formed on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. You're a far cry from the sister than Rosalie is to Jazz. No offense, I just really hate your sister."

Jasper chuckled. "None taken. Don't worry." So, there was an animosity between Alice and Rosalie? I was afraid to ask. "I think you and Bella have a couple of subjects together. Seeing as she doesn't have company, I think it's safest to leave her under your care."

"Of course, Jazz! Bella and I are going to be such great friends." She declared proudly, as if she could foresee what was written in the future about our friendship. "Heard you made quite an entrance today. Oh, Rosalie's going to be _so_ pissed." Ha!

I was dumbfounded to find a lot of people right outside, peeking through the windows of the office. Jasper shook his head and took my hand in his, pulling me out of there. Again, they made way for us as we left.

When the crowd eased up, I lifted my head to find Rosalie Hale and her companions glowering at me. Big trouble.

"Ignore them." Alice whispered as she directed me towards my locker. "Everyone's raving about you with the Prince of St. John's." Jasper rolled his eyes at this honorrific. "Rosalie and her skanks have always been fond of people worshipping their 'awesomeness' once they stepped foot in the school grounds. I guess they didn't receive the same treatment today."

That didn't sound so good. We only had this conversation last night. Rosalie told me that the Academy was hers and warned me to stay out of her way. I was worried about what her 'or else…' held.

"Rosalie needs to be put in her place once in a while." Jasper said, making me question why he wasn't on his sister's team.

We all dispersed to our respective rooms. Jasper's was at the opposite end of mine and Alice, so he left us with a promise to meet me first thing during our Literature class. As huge as it was outside, the school was nothing compared to what's inside. It could take minutes to walk from one point to another, such is our case. Alice hooked her arm around mine as we proceeded to our Science class.

Mr. Banner, our Physics teacher, was already there when we entered. The usual chatter in the room quieted down once everyone saw me. I couldn't help, but feel awkward as I stated my name to the teacher. Gratefully, he didn't make me embarrass myself further by introducing me in front. He made me sit on an empty chair at the back, next to Alice.

The whole lecture, everyone kept turning my way. Some, at least, were doing it covertly, while others were flat-out gawking. I couldn't count the times Mr. Banner said, 'Eyes in front'. Alice found it entertaining. I thought it was rude and he would get mad at me for being a distraction, though I didn't really have a choice in the matter. It wasn't my fault that I was new. That class seemed like it would never be over, so I was glad when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

As promised, Jasper was waiting for me in front of our room. Alice, meanwhile, had another class, blabbering something about conflict of interest, but the teacher being really cool.

Jasper laughed at this as we entered. "You'll see later."

Until this point, people's eyes followed me everywhere I went and with everything I do. They were always waiting in the midst of me doing something incredibly amazing…or mortifying. If I was self-conscious before, that quickly boosted up to another level. I worried I would do something stupid, or with me being a klutz, fall face-flat on the floor and have to deal with the whole school knowing about it. I didn't know if that would be good news to Rosalie's ears.

I noticed a couple of her friends sitting up front. Jasper whispered to me that their names were Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory. They were busy putting make-up on, but dropped them once we passed by on our way to the seats. They thought it would go unnoticed, but I saw them whispering to one another and pointing to me.

Fortunately, the seat next to Jasper was vacant. That or he scared the previous occupant to go somewhere else. In an attempt to distract me from the predicament we faced while we were waiting, Jasper told me about his Entrepreneurship class, which he didn't want to take, but had to upon the insistence of his father. He mentioned how I had gained a number of fans from his classmates. Everyone was asking him who I was and how we knew each other. They didn't feel the need to stop until he gave them glares and threatened them to leave me alone.

He was slowly becoming the older brother I had always wanted. He could hate me for coming into their lives, act like Rosalie was towards me, but he didn't. He was doing the opposite. For that, I was extremely grateful to him.

My body was twisted towards Jasper and listening intently to him that we both didn't notice the teacher come in. He cleared his throat and told the class to settle down. Fearing that I got caught chatting up someone on my first day in class, I straightened in my seat. Tanya and Lauren had done the same, but I watched them run a quick check on their hair and push their boobs even higher than possible. Jasper must've noticed it, too, because he couldn't control his snort.

The teacher's back was turned to me, writing something on the board and oblivious to the reactions of his students. His biceps flexed in his light blue long-sleeves as he finished the words 'Romeo and Juliet', causing a few girls to swoon. What caught my eye, though, was how he had a strangely familiar shock of bronze hair.

I was racking up my brain, trying to remember why it was so, when he turned around and faced us. And everything became inconsequential.

The entire room was forgotten as wide and smoldering emerald eyes hidden behind a frame locked into mine. He was more stunning than before. His pale face mirrored the surprise I had on my own. But his jaw, which I'd dreamed about and desperately wanted to run my tongue on, remained intact, while mine must've dropped open to the table.

This could've been a better circumstance. I didn't know if fate greatly enjoyed playing games with me, because I surely didn't want to be a pawn.

I could feel the weight of everyone's eyes on us, even Jasper's; all wanting to know what was going on.

Thinking it was nothing, but a misunderstanding, Jasper broke through the dead air. "Good morning, Ed-…Mr. Cullen, I'd like to inform you that we have a new student today…Isabella Swan." He motioned to me.

One of us had to break the connection, but I was too dazzled and frozen to be the one to do it. Taking off his glasses, he pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb before regaining his full composure.

He returned his gaze on me, but this time it wasn't as intense as before. I remained stoic. He licked his lips as he stuttered out. "I-I'm Edward Cullen…your English teacher."

_This could not be happening to me._

* * *

**A/N: *gasps* Oh no, I didn't! ****Sorry I had to end it at that. I'm such a fan of cliffies. :) **

**So, Edward's a forbidden fruit! (Or Bella is, whichever way you put it.)**

**ANYWAY, since it's my birthday week, I'm sending a TEASER of the next chapter to whoever posts a review. So, start hitting that button. :)**

**Like it, love it, hate it...or if you simply have a question, PLEASE let me know. **

******It's my wish to be one of the fanfics reviewed in Ms. Swan's Bookstore someday. A girl can dream right? *blows birthday candles***

**Speaking of which...**

_**FANFIC RECOMMENDATION: Running For Love by Sarge's Girls. **_**I love forbidden love stories because they're takes on modern Romeo and Juliet.**

**Again, THANK YOU. HAVE A GREAT WEEK. :)**


	6. Status Quo

**Hello, everyone! :)**

**My great thanks again for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. **

**I have quite a long author's note at the bottom, so...**

**I'll see you there. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: S.M. owns Twilight. I own these beautiful people.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: STATUS QUO**

Life must really hate me_, _I reasoned. After all the mishaps that happened, this one topped it all off. How else did the first man I've ever found myself attracted to end up as my teacher? Edward Cullen was the guy who I almost flirted with at the bookstore. Someone was definitely conspiring against me.

For the remainder of the class, Edward rarely looked my way, which was itself both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I wouldn't know how to react once he did, and God knows! We've already had doubtful reactions towards each other. I didn't even know how to explain if or when he asked. A curse because deep inside, I was vying for his attention, the attention that he chose to give to undeserving people like Tanya and Lauren. I knew the answers to his questions and those they were giving were not even close. But, I was going to play safe and keep my mouth shut; maybe until I can control my emotions and have prepared myself enough for 'Mr. Cullen's' class.

I pretended to write something on my notebook while listening intently, trying to pass the situation as nothing of importance. But, the truth was, there was a silent war going on inside my mind.

I didn't even notice the bell ring. Only when students hastily stood up and shoved their books in their bags that I realized class was over. I needed to go to Calculus. Jasper waited patiently by my side as I got my books. I chanced a glance at Edward as we passed by his table, but he remained unfeigned.

Jasper heaved a sigh as soon as we were out the doors. "You didn't tell me you knew Edward." I knew the Spanish Inquisition would start soon.

"I didn't." He was still a stranger to me. A beautiful stranger.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I thought we were friends. You don't need to lie to me." He pressed, bumping his shoulder with mine. "If the sexual tension in the room was any indication, you might have to come up with a better excuse. You nearly had the whole room exploding."

It was my turn to give him a playful shove, to which he laughed. "What on earth are you talking about, Jasper?! There was no sexual tension."

"Yeah…yeah…Tell that to Tanya and Lauren, those two have got the hots for Edward since we were young. No wonder they were sneering at you."

They were? I guessed I was too preoccupied to notice. "I really don't know him. We just…bumped into each other, literally, yesterday."

"Alright." He said, mockingly putting his hands up. "No need to get defensive. I've known Edward for years now. He's a couple of years older than me, but our families are close friends. It seemed like he wasn't too happy when he found out you were his student." He waggled his eyebrows. I was not obtuse to not know what he was implying.

That was insane. One day didn't make a difference to what and how we saw each other. But, if he did felt that way, it was getting a lot more difficult to accept that we couldn't explore more of this.

"So, how was it?" Alice seemed to always pop out of nowhere.

Jasper used that moment to leave us. "All yours, Ali. I'll see you both at lunch." I muttered a sarcastic 'Thanks' at him as he winked.

Once we were alone, she continued to prod me about it. I couldn't blame Alice for getting my impression on her cousin, but maybe not today. She wasn't contented when I told her it went fine. I didn't think I'd receive any more questions after that, but I was wrong. That 'fine' brought a multitude of it. Apparently, she wasn't used to hearing one-word descriptions about Edward, especially _that_ specific word from girls. People always thought he was 'WONDERFUL' and 'PERFECT'. I wouldn't object since those were what I thought of him as the first time we met. She immediately concluded that her cousin had been obnoxious towards me.

She had me go over every single detail that happened in his class. The entire third and fourth period, I watched her stress over theories as to what was wrong. Even I couldn't find any fault in what had happened.

"Maybe your cousin's just having a bad day, so he's not usually he's amazing self." I suggested, as we walked towards St. John's cafeteria.

"I guess." But, I could tell she still wasn't convinced. I was afraid that she would confront her cousin when we bumped into him.

I felt a hundred inquisitive eyes on me as soon as we were through the doors of the cafeteria. Among the sea of people, I knew not one familiar face. But, all of them were judging me… assessing me… making me out as a person they thought I was in their minds. It was overwhelming.

"What are you all staring at?!" I didn't realize Jasper stood beside me until he shouted. Like obedient partisans, almost everyone averted their gaze to anyone, but me.

This was a side of him that I've only seen for the first time. This was him taking control and being the man everyone knew he was. The Prince. Alice looked smug.

They both flanked my sides as we grabbed our food and went to our usual table. For a while, it crossed my mind that he shared the same table with Rosalie, but knowing Alice's aversion towards her, that was unlikely.

Her spot was situated in the middle of the cafeteria, in the middle of the whole chaos. Ours was on the last row, but still along their lane. A few friends of Jasper's were already there. He introduced them to me as Jessica Stanley and Tyler Crowley, both kids of prominent businessmen. They had one thing in common – their distaste for Rosalie and her friends.

As usual, my arrival with Jasper earlier and her posse's seek for the lost attention have been topics for discussion. They were always the predators, who want to be on top of the food chain that was High School.

Rosalie was the resident Queen Bee of the academy and kept followers like Tanya, Lauren and Angela Webber. They met and bonded through Cheerleading. They even had counterparts through jocks, James Hunter, Laurent Dubois and Michael Newton. Eric Yorkie wasn't the sporty type, but headed the broadcasting department, which earned him a right to be there. Nonetheless, all came from old money.

Everyone seemed to be somebody here in St. John's. But people here weren't defined by their individualities or personalities, but by who they were associated with or related to.

"Rose thinks that everyone here worships her, but in truth, everyone's just waiting for a chance to dethrone her." Jessica muttered in disdain.

I looked to Jasper, but he didn't seem to be affected by their words against his twin. I couldn't help myself. "No offense, Jazz. I love your company and everything, but why are you here and not there?"

This must be a question he had gotten asked a lot. "My sister already has a big head, I don't need it to get bigger by being there at her side. Just because she's my twin doesn't mean I will condone everything she's done. Besides, they saw firstborns are always smarter. There must be a reason why I was born before her." The whole group burst out laughing.

This caught the eye of the main subject. Although she didn't know it was at her expense, she still glared at us, along with her team. Her eyes went to me last, but it lingered. I knew what it meant. Not even 24 hours of her warning, I had already crossed too many lines. I tried to not let it bother me and instead enjoyed the company of my new found friends. There wasn't much she could do with her brother on my side, but I wouldn't doubt it that she would remind me of it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Yes, people constantly gawking were still bothersome, but I found that there were a lot more things that I needed to concentrate on, namely my studies. College was a year away and I was aiming for a scholarship to a university. I didn't have any more run-ins with Edward, which brought me both relief and agitation. What was I say to him when I do? I didn't know if he was avoiding me on purpose. But the company of my friends, especially Alice, kept me distracted enough to have lapses in between thinking of him.

I did share Gym with Rosalie, where I happened to be alone. I was glad to have been excused on my first day by Coach Clapp because I didn't have my uniform yet. I was allowed to watch on the bleachers. Rose scowled from afar, probably thinking my predicament had been brought about by special treatment rooting from her father. Maybe she was protecting her reputation or giving me a free-pass, but at least, a confrontation never occurred between the both of us…yet.

Coach Clapp dismissed everyone a few minutes earlier than the others and the time due for Seth and Embry to pick me up. I decided to wait for Alice and Jasper before I went off for the day. It was out of respect and gratitude at the things they did for me today.

I thought a quick tour around the main halls would help kill the time. I had missed my opportunity earlier when I was hounded by others. This time I could go unobserved.

I was about to turn towards the locker area, when I collided face first with a warm, firm chest that smelled of lilac and mint. I stumbled a step back, as his arms caged me to keep me from falling. The touch sent livewires to each of my nerves, which caused an involuntary shiver to rise out of me.

I looked up to apologize, but my sorry got caught in my throat when I realized who it was. There stood the object of all my musings this entire day.

I couldn't break my gaze away from his. His green eyes were wide as saucers. This time, yet again, life thought it was time to play a cruel prank on Edward and Bella.

"Bella…" His lips whispered. He remembered. It wasn't 'Ms. Swan', the name he called me earlier in class.

We stood there motionless for seconds, with his hands still wrapped around my arms. I found comfort in them. I'd also take a bet that it was helping me stand upright. My legs turned to Jell-O at the sight of him.

But, all too soon, the daze broke away and his actions dawned on to him. His hands dropped from my side and went straight to his hair. I fought to hide the disappointment in my face.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry…" I began.

This earned a snort from him, probably recalling the words he had said to me back at the book store. "Is that also a habit of yours? Bumping into people?"

I couldn't help, but blush at his words. I didn't know if that was mean to offend me or not, but I still felt embarrassed at how we always ended up meeting each other this way. Ducking my head, I decided that it was the best option to leave.

I was about to walk around him when his arm shot out to prevent me from doing so. There was that same buzzing electricity again. I glanced at Edward, who was staring at his hand. I wondered if he felt it too.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. That's not what I meant." He spoke. "God! This shouldn't be difficult! I don't know why it is." _My sentiments exactly…_

"It's okay." I said, in an effort to placate him. He looked to be at war with himself, though his face was void of any clue as to why.

I wasn't going anywhere, not unless he wanted me to. He must've noticed that because he visibly relaxed before he turned to me. His eyes burned with seriousness as he spoke the words that made me flinch. "Bella, we need to talk."

I bit my lip and waited, looking at anywhere, but him. I knew what incident he was going to bring back. Though neither of us did something wrong, the guilt that was radiating off of him was equally making me uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to apologize." He began. "Not only for my actions today, but for being rude then. I didn't expect you to be…my student. I don't want to make things complicated as it is for you." He spat the words in disgust. "Had I known, I wouldn't have…" He trailed off, but I knew even without him finishing that sentence. He wouldn't have come on to me. Maybe he wouldn't even have given me a second look.

"Did you want me to forget about it, Mr. Cullen?" I took his non-answer as a yes, though I couldn't help, but feel the slight tinge of pain that prodded my heart. "Consider it done, Sir." But, the settlement that both of us thought we'd gotten out of this wasn't present.

"But, I'd still very much like to be friends." He said. "What do you say?" He tried to give me smile as he offered his hand, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

If this was the only consolation he could offer, was it right to take the spares of what could be?

For now.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and welcomed the humming current that flowed through our skins. It didn't escape my notice, however, that he gripped it a little tighter…and none of us were in a rush to let go.

Of course, what we didn't know was that somebody had been watching our exchange all along.

* * *

**A/N: So, who do you think it was? Was it Rose...or someone else? Let me know by hitting the review button. **

**I hope you liked the teaser I sent you. Unfortunately, a few of those who reviewed were signed in as guests, so they missed it. **

**Okay, I feel like I need to address a few important points here before I carry on. To summarize them for you:**

**1. I am fully aware of the rules regarding student-teacher relationship in this country, or anywhere else. I'm also aware of its repercussions. But, since this is ONLY Fiction, I wanted to be bold and explore that regardless of opinions or violent reactions. Since I, too, was an avid reader of fanfics before I became an author, I know this is NOT a new topic.**

**2. To those asking, Bella's aged 18 and Edward is aged 25. As with the 'kitten' reference, keep in mind that they didn't know each other then. Edward thought she was no one, but a stranger. His pet name will be explained further during Edward's Point of View. (And yes, it will come soon)**

**3. This story is rated M for a reason, but it DOES NOT FOCUS on the sexual aspect, which Edward and Bella will have in the future. I have given snippets of Edward's status in life, so that could clue you in on the difficulties that may arise. This is about tboth their struggles and the battles they will fight individually.**

**4. As evident in the comments I've received, most of you have expected Edward as a student. But, I wanted to add a twist to it and keep the plot as unpredictable as I can.**

**5. I understand that this unconventional relationship may offend other people because of their beliefs and I respect that. You also have the freedom to read through or leave as you please. I am in no position to force you to stay. If you will stick around, Thank you. But, If you won't, I'd like to thank you for your time. **

**...Will be posting next week, around the same time. Have a great weekend! Cheers! :)**


	7. Connections

**Hello, lovelies!**

**I'm sorry for updating a day late. I had a very tiring week.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, recommended and followed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own these beautiful people.**

**[This chapter (although off topic) is dedicated to the victims of the storms in the East Coast and in the Philippines,****the war in Israel-Gaza and the passengers of Malaysian Airlines Flight 17. You're in my prayers.]**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: CONNECTIONS**

It may be too soon to wish that all the attention I've received would be diverted by the end of my first week at St. John's. If anything else, everyone stood by and watched my every move more; especially when I park my borrowed Camry in between their brand new BMWs, Ferraris and Porsches every morning.

"Nice ride!" Someone yelled as I emerged from the car. It was not the first time I heard the lines. Some were even worse. I muttered a sarcastic 'thanks' to the boy, but I doubted he could hear me through his guffaws.

Jasper had an early track and field practice today in preparation for the upcoming interschool tournaments, so Alice was the one waiting for me by the entryway.

"Good morning, Bella." She greeted, sipping her usual fix from Starbucks, but it wasn't the only thing she had in her hand.

"Hey, Ali. What are those?" Referring to the bunch of leaflets she was carrying.

"Oh, this? It's an ad for the annual bonfire." She held a green paper out to me. 'Let's Get the Fire Started' OCTOBER 17th was written in bold on top.

"Bonfire?"

"Yes. It's tradition. To start the game season. It's usually for our football team, but everyone gets to have their fun. This year, it's an even bigger event because we hold the championship crown. St. John's is going for a 3-peat." She explained. "Apart from that, a couple of bands will be playing. We've invited Linkin' Park and Kings of Leon." My eyes widened at the names. None of our events back home went to this range. I didn't think those band even heard about the existence of our town.

"I think I'll pass." I told her. I wasn't a fan of crowds, especially if the said crowd would be hovering.

Alice's smiling face fell. "What?! No, Bella! Please go! It will be fun, please… This is your first major party. Please…" She whined. "Jasper needs you there! He's going to be presented to everyone. And….I need your support. It's also my first big event since becoming the President of the Events Committee. I need you there!"

As if her begging wasn't enough, she released her full-blown puppy dog eyes that just dug the guilt-knife a little deeper.

"Alright. Fine. Fine." I conceded. I would be fine one night, right?

Just like that, Alice couldn't contain her excitement. She launched at me and gave me a tight embrace, all while squealing at my ear. "You won't regret it, Bella." Oh, I really I hope I wouldn't.

We stopped to post one of the announcements at the bulletin board when one ad caught my eye. Taking it out from the pin, I examined it closely. It was an announcement for an opening at The Viewpoint, the school's official newspaper, as a writer. Sadly, I missed the application deadline by a week.

"Are you interested in joining Viewpoint, Bella?" Alice asked, noticing my preoccupation.

"I was, but it's already closed."

Back in Forks, I was the junior editor-in-chief. Writing had always been a passion for me. I didn't know a time when I had not worked in the paper, despite the lack of substantial things to talk about in a small town. But, had I not left, I would've been the new editor-in-chief.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure we can talk to Riley, and you can show him some of your work. There's always an empty seat for you right there."

"I don't want to impose, Alice." Despite my extreme want for it, I wasn't ready to ask for favors. I've only been here five days, and I didn't want Alice or Jasper to pull strings for me.

"Silly, Bella. You wouldn't be. You're talking to the Fashion and Entertainment Section Editor of Viewpoint. Besides, Riley owes me a lot. This would be nothing." Alice checked her watch and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we have fifteen minutes to spare."

She dragged my body as she dashed through the hallways, much to the complaints of several students we passed by. I was out of breath by the time we stopped by the lockers, only they weren't ours. I was about to ask her what the rush was when a golden-haired boy with hazel eyes slammed his door shut and faced us.

"Alice Cullen." His eyes drifted from her to me. "Isabella Swan. How nice of you to grace me with your presence. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Hello, Riley." When she said we were talking to Riley, I expected it to be a little later. Not now. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Ah, well, one of the F words I don't really like, but for you, Alice Cullen…I'll make an exception." Turning to me, he added, "You'll never know what a name can give you." …and sealed with a wink.

"Get Bella in at Viewpoint." The words that came out from Alice's mouth sounded like a demand, rather than an appeal.

"I'm afraid all my writing positions are full."

"Then, open one." I almost wanted to pull Alice aside and snap her out of it. She acted like things could change in a blink of an eye. "With the upcoming Centennial year of St. John's, I'm sure you'll need an extra pair of hands, especially with _your_ plans."

"Okay. I'll open one. But, On one condition…" Riley sticks one finger up to emphasize his point.

"Riley Biers, you owe me a lot! Now, you're still asking for something else?" She grumbled. My head whipped right and left like a ping-pong ball as they bantered with each other.

"Well, I'm doing it for her." He pointed to me. "So, technically it's not your favor. It's hers."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"An interview with you." As if it was the simplest thing in the world. It made me speechless. Even Alice didn't expect it.

"An Interview? With me?" Was he crazy?! Had I entered into Twilight Zone without knowing about it?!

"You heard me. An interview with you." He repeated. "Like Alice said, we're welcoming the 100th anniversary of St. John's, and you just happened to walk in here at the perfect time! Everyone's talking about you. Everyone wants to know you. Unless there's another new student, which I doubt there would be, you're not off the hook. What do you say, Swan?"

"No!" I replied without thought. "Absolutely not!" I wouldn't allow myself to become the next issue…or more reason for people to talk about me. God knows I'm handling a lot of it right now!

Riley sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess there's no writing position available." He started walking away, but Alice was persistent and was not taking no for an answer. I trailed behind them.

What could possibly be so interesting in me that I deserved an article? If only they knew how uneventful my life was until I came to New York. I have always been an open book, no secrets kept. I was sure I was not the right person if you're looking to write a 100-word article. What they saw was what they got. Were they expecting to dig in some family drama because I was indirectly related to the Hales?

"Are you bullying someone yet again today, Alice?" We all screeched to a halt as Edward met us in the hallway.

"Well, hello to you, too, Edward. No, I'm not bullying Riley. He just owes me a favor." Alice crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot impatiently.

I noticed that Riley had turned unconsciously pale and rigid from where he stood. Gone was the cool façade he was wearing just a second again. Dare I say, he looked like a mouse cowering in fear in front of Edward.

This was not a new reaction to me. Even though Edward appeared to be the coolest teacher, since he seemed to understand most of his students, I noticed how a couple of students still remain frozen and stuttering when he addressed them during our class. Now, Riley seemed to be one of those… I wondered why that was.

"Mr. Biers." He threw a nod at Riley's direction. When he glanced at me, his face visibly lightened. "Hello, Bella."

After the conversation we had, this was the closest I got to him again. We didn't ignore each other anymore, albeit the only time we ever did talk was during class, when we exchanged points about the topic. My name also gladly reduced to Bella, rather than Isabella or Ms. Swan.

"Good morning, Ed-…Mr. Cullen." I was too dazzled to not realize my mistake so early, but I caught myself in time. His eyes widened, and I knew he heard my little slip. And so did Riley and Alice, as it was their turn to watch us.

"Uh… so, what is that favor you're asking Mr. Biers, Ali?" Edward said, in an effort to deflect the sudden spotlight that was directed at the both of us.

"Bella missed the application at Viewpoint, but-…" If there's one thing I learned about Alice, it's that she wasn't afraid to say what's in her head on a heartbeat.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, we do have an opening at Viewpoint and we'd gladly have Bella on our team." Riley cut her off, which Alice scoffed at. It was my turn to be surprised at his announcement. A second ago, when I turned him down on the interview, he didn't bother hearing out what I had to offer. I didn't know if that was his fear on Edward talking or his own volition.

Edward looked at the three of us, skeptic, like were hiding something of grave importance. Getting no obvious answer, he straightened. "Well, in that case, Congratulations, Bella." He smiled at me warmly. "Anyway, please excuse me. I have somewhere I need to be. You should go to your respective rooms, too. I'll see you in class, Bella."

Once Edward was out of earshot, Riley turned to us. "Meet me at noon at the Viewpoint's headquarters. Don't be late." He warned before stalking off at the opposite direction, leaving a confused me at his wake. Did he really mean that?

~*o0o0o*~

Lunch couldn't come by fast enough. I felt guilty for only half-listening to Edward's discussion, but my head was filled with worry. Surely, the favor that Riley granted to me had a reason. He wouldn't give it to me for free that easily. Just like any other school, I had to work for it. But, earning that position here at St. John's costs so much more, not only with money, but with something else. God only knew what that something else meant for Riley.

When the lunch bell rang, Alice and I were the first out the door. I was fidgeting by the time we were at Viewpoint's front door.

"Relax, Bella. Riley's not going to change her mind." Alice whispered in encouragement.

Changing his mind about making me a writer wasn't the reason for my anxiety. It's changing his mind about what he was to make me do that had my bones rattling.

Riley permitted us to come in and asked us to lock the door behind us. We sat at the arm chairs across from him as he fiddled with his pen. The silence in the room was almost loud, as he sifted through his thoughts. Oh, this was serious. This was _very_ serious.

"So, Riley, would you tell us why we're here?" Alice began. The little pixie was impatient as ever, but I was glad she was able to voice out what I couldn't.

"First off, I meant what I said, Swan. You're officially welcomed into Viewpoint. So, Congratulations!"

"You won't interview me anymore?" I asked. I felt like I needed to just lay it out there and make things clear.

"No, there's no need for that interview. You're right. There are a lot more things to consider other than you being the front page. It might be like pulling out tooth when it comes to you sharing information about yourself." He said. I sighed in relief. "Since I don't know if I might actually like you, I'm going to try and make it as painless as possible."

But I knew the worst wasn't over yet.

"We've been going on and on about the Centennial paper and all that crap, it's time we talked about the contents. We're talking a 100 years, so we're going big. We're not only talking to the people here in school or A-List stars, but we'll be tackling Legacies."

"Legacies?" I clarified.

"Yes, all the famous alumnus of St. John's."

I heard Alice gasp. "You mean…?"

"Yes, Alice. Edward Cullen is included." What?! What did this have to do with Edward? "I'm sure you're very much aware of your cousin's reputation, Alice. That's why no writer here in Viewpoint would voluntarily do so. Hell, even I won't. Being one meter away from his isn't far enough for me not to be scared of him."

Scared? Of Edward? Why would they be? He had a temper, but he seemed harmless most of the time.

"And that's where _Bella_ comes in." He pronounced. My eyes snapped to his.

"What do you mean?" What did this have to do with me?

"Simple." Riley smirked at me. "I want you to interview _the_ Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Now, there's another twist. What has Edward got to hide? What's his reputation?**

**PLEASE leave a review.**

**Next week, there'll be getting-to-know-you's. An entire chapter dedicated to Edward and Bella ONLY.**

**For those craving for a teaser to the next chapter, please leave a review and I'll send it to you. (Please don't forget to sign in. I can't send it to you if you're a guest).**

**I know a lot of you have been wishing for Bella to grow a backbone...and it will come very soon. I just got to write down an EPOV first because I'm sure you all want to get into Edward's head.**

**I'll see you guys next week! :)**


	8. Fuel

**Hello, everyone! :)**

**Thank you to those who left reviews, favorited and followed this story. **

**You help 'fuel' my imagination.**

**So... here's a lengthy chapter of Beautiful People. Again, this whole story is unbeta'ed. ****See you at the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: S.M. owns Twilight. This is MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fuel **

The click of my heels echoed in the empty hallways of St. John's as I walked, armed with several articles clutched tight to my thundering heart.

I had put this off long enough, so that most of the students had gone home or were in their respective team's practices. It had caused me sleepless nights, guilty avoidance of his stares during his lectures and countless hours of sitting in my car, talking myself into going and not. It was for Viewpoint's sake and mine that I should put this curiosity to rest so I didn't go insane. I thought I already was by doing this.

I slowed when I was nearing C25, dragging my feet. This was where I was told he would be, where he spent his hours grading his papers. I was praying they were wrong, but I guessed God didn't hear me that time…or he decided to give me a shove to stop my cowardice. Every fiber of my body felt his proximity. No matter how far or close he was to me, I just knew when he was around.

I chanced a peek at the small sliver of window and saw him sitting there, in his element – chaotic and at peace with himself. His fingers glided smoothly through the words of his students, while occasionally running the other through his copper hair. I wondered if he already had the chance to see mine. It wasn't one of my best due to my distraction the whole weekend. I wondered if he laughed at how mediocre my work was.

As if sensing that he was being watched, his eyes flew from the papers and straight into mine. _Fuck._ There goes subtlety. I couldn't help, but gasp at being caught.

Instead of irritation at being disturbed and observed without permission, he beamed at me. "Oh, hello, Bella."

I muttered several expletives at myself again before answering him with a nervous smile of my own. "G-good evening, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's Edward, Bella. We're no longer in session, so you're free to call me by my first name." He corrected. "And you're not disturbing me, I'm actually glad you arrived. I could use a little break."

I did as I was told, but only took a few steps away from the door. He chuckled at my apprehension to come closer.

"Please come in, Bella. I won't bite." _Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that after you hear what I have to say, Edward. _"So, what are you doing here? It's way past class hours. I thought no student want to be within a meter of the school grounds during dismissal."

"Jasper's still in practice."

"Well, that's mandatory. If he had a choice, I'm sure he would partying out with the rest of his team." He said. "But you... What are you still doing here? I thought my cousin's dragged you off somewhere to go shopping." I winced at the word. I may or may not have refused Alice several times on her offer. Apparently, I didn't hide my reaction well enough because Edward laughed. "Or not."

"Yes. Well, I have things I have to do." I hoped the tone of my voice gave him warning that it was something forced upon me; not something that I wanted. "I…uh…I got accepted at Viewpoint." I told him. "But I'm accepted under certain conditions relating to the article I'm going to write."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, and what's that? Maybe I could help you." _You could, Edward, but not with the kind of help that you had in mind. In fact, YOU are THE article._

I didn't know where to begin. "So…uh...St. John's celebrating its hundred year anniversary and Viewpoint's doing a special issue for that." I could see Edward's confusion on where this was going. "They're doing a spread, which talks about…um…about…Legacies."

"Okay and you're writing it? That's great." He remarked. I wouldn't be so quick to judge that.

"Well, I'm…writing a part of it." I amended. The hardest part of it, apparently.

"And your part is about…?" God! Edward must think I'm crazy and pulling out teeth was easier than talking to me.

I shut my eyes and finally spat out in a low voice, "You."

I almost thought he didn't hear what I had said with the silence that enveloped the room. But his face turning pale, when I opened my eyes, was a sure-sign that he did.

His posture remained stoic, but his palms have balled into fists, and his knuckles turned impossibly whiter. His eyes remained to me, but didn't give away anything. I couldn't read Edward's expression. I didn't know him well enough if he was as humiliated as I was or was furious as hell. He had every reason to be both.

The sound of him kicking his chair almost made me jump out of my skin. He stood up, but kept his hands on the paper he had been grading.

I was repressing my 'fight or flight' urge, which was leaning towards the 'flight'... when he spoke up.

"_Me?_ They sent _you_ to interview me?" He kept his voice in control, but I could tell there was something brewing underneath it. He knew what this article entailed. "Whose insane idea was this? Was this Alice's or Riley's?"

I bit my lip. It was enough that I was in this position. I wasn't about to throw someone in the fire, especially Alice… and especially since I had a choice in the matter, but I still tried anyway.

**~Flashback~**

**.**

"**Simple." Riley smirked at me. "I want you to interview the Edward Cullen."**

"**Are you kidding me?!" I couldn't help, but yell at my prospective boss at Viewpoint.**

"**No. I'm many things, Bella, but a joker is not one of them." He said. "You heard me, interview Edward Cullen and I'll give you what you want."**

"**But, what does this have to do with Edward?!" They were clearly out of their minds, and they didn't even know what was going on. My relationship with Edward, although friendly had been filled with awkwardness that's not going away any time soon. And, me doing this would shove that to the point where he might not want to talk to me…or even look at me. **

"**That's for you to find out." **

"**Find out from whom?"**

**Riley laughed. "Oh, Bella. Bella. Bella. I love how absolutely clueless you are about everything that's going on. This one is the easiest actually. Your source is everyone around you, including the person sitting next to you." **

**Alice. He's her cousin andsShe had not uttered a word ever since she found out about my special assignment. **

"**But, for your sake, I'll give you all the articles that you will need." He opened his drawer and took out a Manila envelope, swiping his fingers at its back. "All the answers right here."**

**Could I do it? Snoop around on who Edward really was? That would be like betraying him. And even though we only knew each other for a couple of days, I felt some sense of loyalty to him… and not just because I knew him first and he was my teacher. It was something else. **

"**No. I…I can't do it. I'm sorry." **

**Riley seemed shock at my refusal of this offer. "Bella, let me just get this out once. Do you have any idea what kind of opportunity you're missing out on? I'm offering you this once-in-a-lifetime chance, Bella. Viewpoint isn't just Viewpoint. You're in New York, baby. And you're definitely in St. John's. Do you know what being a writer at Viewpoint will do to your resumé? People from everywhere, graduates of Ivy League schools and professional writers would kill to be where you are right now."**

"**Vogue? Glamour? CNN? New York Times? Time Magazine?" God, my dreams! "This will be all wrapped up in one neat little package and handed over to you as soon as you graduate. Being at Viewpoint gives you that guarantee." **

"**This is just one measly assignment that I'm giving you. Aside from this position, I'll tell you that I can get you the recommendation from Viewpoint's biggest sponsor. So, think about it hard, Bella…before you say 'No.'"**

**A second ago, my mind was already completely made up. But Riley's words weren't too good to be true, I've asked for my friends' opinions and I've heard enough about Viewpoint's alumnus to believe it. **

**Fuck. What the hell was I supposed to do? Tempting as it was...Edward would be upset. What was with him that had everyone so interested? I could ask Alice or Jasper, but I also didn't know if they'd tell me the entire story. If I were to be honest, I also wanted to get to know Edward, too…and this could be my chance to cross the professional line with a valid reason to. **

"**She'll take it." Alice said. Our heads whipped to her direction, stunned. "I'll help her." She made the decision for me and I couldn't back out.**

**So, that's where the rest of my weekend went. We stayed holed up in Alice's house. I was afraid I was going to bump into Edward, since they were family, but she assured me that she lived alone.**

**Alice was orphaned at the age of seven. Her parents died on plane crash, on their way home from a business trip. Her father was Carlisle Cullen's brother and the latter took over her legal guardianship when the tragedy happened. She lived with his family for years until she was 16. She treated Esme Cullen as her own mother and she practically grew up with Edward. She looked up to him like her own older brother. Needless to say, she knew a lot about him. It left me wondering why she would choose to do that to him. **

**When I asked her this, she simply shrugged and said, "I just went with my guts." As if that answered anything!**

**She told me about Edward's time in St. John's. We stayed close to that topic and never strayed from personal ones upon my request. I was already being nosy, but I'd leave the rest at Edward's discretion…if he's willing to share it with me…if he still chooses to be friends with me after this.**

**The details she filled me in surprised me because it wasn't the Edward I knew or the Edward I pictured in my mind.**

"**Bella, there's always a reason why Jasper's **_**just**_** the 'Prince' of St. John's because there's already a King, and that title will always remain with him; no matter how much he despises it now. People tried to dethrone him. Edward wanted to be dethroned, but no one came close to him. Jasper never attempted to. That's why he and Edward are friends. He knows a lot about him and respects him enough not to continue with tradition." Alice explained. The crown he was wearing was sure filled with a lot of bloody thorns. "Only Rosalie and her gang have enough wicked bones in her body to do it."**

"**What tradition?" I asked Alice.**

"**Oh, there's a lot. And one of it's pretty common. ****I'm actually surprised you haven't seen it already. A lot of people have been crowned this week."**

"**Crowned?" **

"**Yes, crowned…and not in a good way, but in a discriminating way. One of these days, Bella. Every time someone makes a mistake, everyone will know about it. You'll be wearing it for the rest of your life, and I mean that in a literal way. That's why St. John's population decreased by a quarter during a semester, and a half by the end of the year. I can't blame them."**

"**Can't Edward stop it?" I asked her. Couldn't he abolish this rule if he was the one who made it, in the first place?**

"**He tried, but even kings don't have loyal followers. It's too late for that, too. He's already graduated. All he can do is watch the consequences of his poor decisions. He suffers through it, Bella. Everyday."**

**.**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

What Alice had told me had only fueled my desire to talk to Edward. That fuel was what exactly got me to this point.

"Fuck. They're so persistent!" It was the first I heard him curse, and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on a little. "Sending you to interview me? Didn't think they'd stoop this low!"

He glanced at the bunch of documents I was holding. It didn't take a genius to know what those contained.

He dropped the papers from his hand before heaving a sigh. He shuffled in front of the desk and perched himself on top of one edge, but his feet remained planted on the ground. Not once did he take his eyes off of me in the process of doing so.

I expected him to be furious that I didn't ask for his permission before I took on his assignment. But, he actually looked amused by this. A smile played at the corner of his lips.

With a slight tilt of his head, he asked, "So, you've done your research on me?"

"Well, technically they gave it to me with all the information filled in and I didn't go online or anywhere for anything..."

My blabbering was interrupted by a soft chuckle that erupted from his chest. "Don't worry about it, Bella." My cheeks were aflame. I always manage to successfully make myself stupid every time he talked to me. What must he think? "Did you find something interesting?"

As a matter of fact I did. His entire life was so interesting, it was difficult to find a part that wasn't. "Define interesting, Mr. Cullen."

He scoffed and shook his head. I thought at first that his reaction was brought about by him taking offense, but the smile never faded from his face.

"Let me rephrase my question for you. After what you've read about me, which I'm sure were horrendous…" I was going to correct him, but he placed a finger up. "No, don't try to defend it. If what you read is even a quarter of what I did, then that's the word to describe it. The only question that remains is… Are you scared of me now, Bella?"

His eyes had a sinister look, but it didn't feign me one bit. I had a lot of questions for him, mostly off-the-record. _Why did he do what he did? Why make those choices? Why go back to St. John's? What was he trying to prove?_ Curiosity and my craving to get to know the enigma that was Edward Cullen were present, but fear? No. It was never there.

"Should I be?"

He couldn't mask his surprise at my question. He must've thought I was going to answer a 'Yes', which anyone in the right mind would say. He thought I had every reason to be. He clearly did not expect another query.

After that wore off, that playful smirk of his was back. "What do you think?" It wasn't a rhetorical question. He sounded like he genuinely needed my perception on this.

Was Edward a threat? Maybe. To me? I didn't think so.

Making up my mind, I kept my eyes attached to his as I walked towards him. I stopped to take a seat at the chair right in front of him.

"I think…that I'd like to know you, Edward."

"Is that so? Well, What do you _already_ know about me, Bella?" He asked. "I have an idea about what's written there, but please enlighten me, so I know what to say."

"I don't know everything." I told him with all honesty. "I'm not sure if I believe enough of what I've read to say what I know about you."

"You better start believing it because most of it is the truth." He said through clenched teeth.

"These…" I pointed to the folders I was carrying. "…don't matter. They're just sources. Anyone could be a source. I want to hear it straight from you."

"And what if you don't like what you find out?" He asked.

For the first time, his eyes were plain as day. Usually, I saw it in other people he encountered, but never on his end. For the first time, I saw a glimpse of a part of Edward that he rarely showed anyone. His fear.

"Well, that's for me to judge."

* * *

**A.N. : I know! Another cliffie. :) But, this chapter has been the longest so far. Nearly 3,000 words. So, I had to cut it.**

**I didn't want Edward and Bella to lose the quality of their conversation... and they have a lot to talk about with what Bella found out. **

**I also left some questions unanswered, especially with tradition, which is based on real-life situations. Not mine, but still... ****#NoToBullying **I reserved a special chapter for that. BUT, If you've had encounters you'd like to share or... make a part of this story, let me know. Message me if you're shy to talk about it.

**Leave a review, and I just might update sooner than next Friday or Saturday.**

**********Special mentions to MsCullenIsMe, LRK860, Lili82 and Lynard69 for their constant support. **

**Again, thank you. Have a great weekend! :)**


	9. Closer

**Hello, everyone! **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

** Because this story reached 100 Followers already, I decided to make this Chapter extra-special **

**with an EPOV. **

**DISCLAIMER: S.M. owns Twilight. I own these beautiful people. Cheers! :)**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 9: Closer**

**.**

**EPOV**

I stared at the beautiful girl right in front of me, my head still reeling from the fact that she wasn't running away from me when she should be.

_How much did she know? How little did she know? Why is she doing this?_

It wasn't a secret that I carried a reputation all my life… probably for the rest of my life. It wasn't something I could escape that easily, no matter how much I try to. The fort I've built around myself was made from treachery, which made me the man I was. The man I hated, a prisoner to my own rules. That was unbeknownst to everyone, who only saw what they wanted to see.

I've known countless of women, who clamored the façade that I played. Some of them, even students here at St. John's, blatantly flirted with me, flirted with the danger that I presented them. They didn't even hide any attempt of acting out their seduction schemes. They craved the power that being with me had.

_Was this Bella's own plan? Was she like everyone else?_

Since the first time we met as two strangers in a bookshop, I found her intriguing. She looked to me like a scared kitten, thus, the pet name I've given her. She was lost even with herself in trying to find a place where she fit in among a pack of wolves, who were waiting for the perfect timing to devour her. I had to warn her about her Sorry's. It would make her vulnerable to dominant people… like me.

I wanted to snatch her up the minute I saw her, take her home, lock her up in there and do every single thing I had imagined. That impenetrable attraction was just there and it was hard to deny, so I did what any warm-blooded, single man would do. I flirted with her.

I didn't know how I let her go that day. Hell, even the body guard she had didn't scare me at all. I was Edward Cullen. New York was my playground. I could do whatever I want.

I wasn't blind. I knew how Bella saw me. She had the same reaction that the others had on me. How her plump lips would part, how her doe-eyes would darken and glimmer… Her flawless face was an open-book.

Of course, I was already going over things on how to find her, see her again and act on it, only to find out that she was my student. When life throws you into chaos, it makes sure you're in a complete clusterfuck. I wasn't allowed to do something to her… with her. I wasn't even allowed to look at her in any way inappropriate. Because if I did, I have twenty-four other students standing as witnesses, waiting to persecute me.

But, the spark between us could not be repressed by any circumstance. In fact, it was further ignited. It was still a surprise to me how we didn't set the whole school on fire when we were ten feet away from each other. That's how palpable the tension was. Even when my class with her was over, my body was still stung with electricity that could be relieved only when I'm at the confines of my room or under the pouring warm water. But my hand could only cure so much, one look at her…one thought of her… brought me right back to zero.

So, if I asked myself if she was like everyone else…if I were basing it on gut-feeling? The answer was No. _But, could I trust her?_ As easy it is for me to read her expressions, her mind still remained a mystery to me.

She said she wanted to get to know me. I wanted to do the same. Let her get to know me; albeit without having the entirety of our conversation printed on paper. I wanted to get to know her. And if Someone up there is giving me that chance, I wasn't letting it slip away.

I held out my palm to her and a frown formed in her face as she looked at it in confusion. "The guide, Bella?" I asked. Without a word, she took out print from one of those folders and handed it to me.

The paper had my profile. Edward Cullen, 25. Harvard Graduate of Bachelor of Arts in Political Science and a Master's Degree in English from the Oxford University. Both finished with a 4.0 GPA.

Below that were simple and familiar slambook questions and the not so simple ones. I almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. Who would want to know the English teacher's favorite book or color? That would bore the readers to death.

The other half, however, were filled with intriguing matter. No one interrogated me on who I was and who I still am in school. There were a lot of things I didn't understand yet and I didn't know any proper response to that.

The sound of ripping paper broke through the silence. I continued tearing it until there were only pieces left and quickly discarded it in the trash bin.

Bella's eyes grew big in surprise. She did not expect that I would do that. "What the hell are you doing?!" She protested. Her face was turning red from her irritation. I rather enjoyed being a spectator. "I don't have an extra copy of that! Riley's going to kill me. I don't have anything to-"

"Favorite food? My mom's lasagna. Drink? The Godfather. Though I don't know if you guys should hear about that with you all underaged and I might not be a good example." I interrupted her for the nth time. I didn't know what stunned her speechless – my actions before or the fact that I memorized the questions down to a t. "Come on, Bella. I thought you were writing this down. I don't want to repeat myself."

She shook her head in puzzlement. She must think I was crazy. "I don't understand. I thought you were…"

"You were here for a purpose and I'll feel guilty if you stayed in school this late because a douchebag from Viewpoint wanted you to interview this asshole. So, I'm giving you the chance right now." I hand her my own pen and motioned for her to sit down. She dutifully acquiesced. "It is not for free, though, Bella."

I had certain conditions. This night wasn't going to be wasted purely on me. No. If she wanted to get to know me, then it went both ways. I'd get to know her, too.

"For every question you ask me, I get to ask you something, too. If you refuse, this interview's over. Got it?"

"I'm an open book." She shrugged. We'll see about that.

"Now, I've finished the first two. It's time you do the same for me."

She nodded woodenly as she scribbled the answers I've spouted earlier. "I have two favorite books, which are Wuthering Heights and To Kill a Mockingbird." Interesting. She loved Classics. It was no wonder… "My favorite food is Chicken Alfredo. I don't drink, so I'll settle with orange juice."

Her eyes lifted up to me as if signaling me that it was my turn. "Brown." I told her in a heartbeat. "Brown is my favorite color." It's the strangest choice because I was never a fan of earthly colors. And who would have brown as a favorite color? Well, it wasn't mine until I saw the beauty of those brown orbs of hers that reflected the world. "Yours?"

"Green." My heart swelled at the possibility that we might have the same reasons. But, that was a bit too presumptuous of me.

This exchange continued on and I was glad that not once did Bella back down. While she discovered something about me – my fondest childhood memory, the most beautiful place I've been to and other inconsequential stuff – I was also able to learn something about her.

What she found boring and unnecessary had me captivated. I wanted to ask her more, like did she have a boyfriend waiting for her in Forks? But I didn't know if I'd be crossing that undefined line between the both of us and I wouldn't know what to do with the guy if she said yes.

"Er…uh…your type of woman?" She bit her lip. This was the last of her easy inquiries before we moved on to the difficult part of this interview.

"Shy. Smart. Engaging. Beautiful." _You._ She sneakily tried to prevent me from asking by proceeding to the next question, but I wouldn't allow her to. "No can-do, Bella. A deal's a deal. What's your ideal man?" I listened carefully. I mean, come on, I would want to know if I fit in her type. I was vain like that.

She turned her head to avoid my gaze as she blushed and bit her lip. "Smart." Check. "Confident." Check. "And brave."

I sighed at her last description. I was everything, but two things – kind and brave. I couldn't be that person, no matter how much I tried to be. I wasn't kind. I continuously paid for my sins until today. I wasn't brave. I hid behind my demons, instead of fighting them.

My lack of reaction was followed by an awkward quiet that permeated the room. I almost wished to keep it that way, had there not been things that Bella needed to accomplish.

She shuffled through the papers, her eyes not meeting mine. Perhaps because she knew what were coming afterwards? "So…uh…you…you were called the-"

"King of St. John's Academy?" I thought I could save her the trouble. "I didn't know how life-changing it would be to have your father as the state's Senator. Of course until I was given that crown."

"Did you want it?" It was my turn to be taken aback. That was not in that list. No one dared to ask. No one gave me the choice.

At that time, I thought it was what I wanted. I was equally powerful as my father. The sword he had above the heads of his constituents was the sword I held above my schoolmates. For me, then, life was easy that way. Either you were with me or you were not. Either you were rich and powerful, or you were poor and incompetent. There were no in-betweens.

"Maybe." That was as honest as I could give her without delving into details.

"How does it feel like holding that title and having maintained that for years?" Now this was part of that article. Innocence leaked through her words. I was surprised she didn't hear about it from anyone else. If she did, she gave me enough credit to hear my side of the story. Most people would just assume they knew what happened, but no one knows everything.

I could lie and tell her it's been great, but Bella didn't deserve that. "Off-the-record, I think it's ridiculous and obscene. The only thing that I'm grateful for in holding this title is that no one needs to go to hell and back just like I do." I spat out. "But for the purpose of your article, tell them it's been a fun ride. No one wants to hear anything about an ungrateful, whiny king."

"Why do you do that?" My head snapped back to her. "Hide your true feelings? When you mean you don't like it, why don't you just say it?"

_I wish I could, Bella. I wish I could._ But more than the need to protect my reputation is the need to protect the people I care about. Including her. I wasn't up for a war, especially when Bella was a casualty.

"Because I haven't figured out a way to show them who I really am. We've all got secrets to keep, Bella. Some are just darker than the others."

I didn't know how she spun and took my words in her mind, but she never made side comments again and strayed from the interview. Well, at least I didn't have to think or mince the words I meant to say. Instead, I enjoyed my time watching her. If you asked me what my answers were to my vision of St. John's Academy, I wouldn't know a thing. I was an auto-pilot. The only thing I remembered were her fluid movements, the brush of her hair against her cheek and the way her lips moved when she spoke.

None of us even realized how long we had been talking until we heard the resounding chime of the school's clock, notifying us that it was already seven in the evening.

Bella jumped up from her seat and swept all her things inside her bag. "Oh, shit! I didn't realize how late it was. Embry's going to grow gray hair. He's not used to me going home this late."

My instinct and jealousy made my mouth run in its own accord. "Who's Embry?"

"My bodyguard." _Relax, Edward. See. Nothing to worry about. It's just the bodyguard. _

In her haste to get out of there, her pen fell and rolled towards the feet. I bent down to pick it up at the same time she did.

Her nimble fingers briefly touched mine, but the electricity between our bodies had already flowed. It took a huge sense of self-preservation and respect for her that I didn't pull her to me and kissed the soul out of her.

"Well, well… I didn't think I'd find you here." A voice startled the both of us, making us move a meter away from each other.

"Fuck! Jasper, you scared me!" Bella exclaimed, holding a hand to her heart.

"Sorry. I've been looking around for you since I saw your car in the parking lot. I didn't think you were with…someone." His gaze travelled from her to me, and I knew what he was insinuating. We were both men and Jasper knew me well enough to know that I was attracted to Bella. He knew it since that first day.

"I thought you had practice."

"Yes, but it got wrapped up ten minutes ago. Why are you still here?" He asked the both of us.

"I was grading papers." I told him. "Bella was here for an interview."

"Interview with whom?"

"W-with me." I answered, not necessarily comfortable with another person knowing. But, what the hell?! Everyone will know pretty soon. Why hide it anyway?

His expression gave him away. His jaw went slack as he stared at me. I almost wanted to tell him to snap it close. It took a while before he was able to recover.

"Whoa. All these years and you finally… Even when you were in High School…You said you'd never…Never thought I'd see the day that Edward Cullen would be-"I gave him a lethal glare to warn him about continuing his words. That effectively shut him up. Jasper was my friend, but he knew when not to piss me off. "Never mind." He rested an arm around Bella's back and looked anywhere, but at me.

"Are you on your way home? Let's leave together, so that we won't be late for dinner and I won't have to face Renee and Embry's wrath when I get home." Bella suggested to her soon-to-be step-brother.

I almost envied their friendship and his ability to touch Bella any time he wanted to; of course, not in any sexual form. Jasper was stupidly in love with my cousin, Alice and she with him. Had it been another man touching Bella, I might've broken his arm.

"Chill out, Bells. It's okay to miss your curfew once in a while. There are no bears that go out here at night. Besides, I can't go home just yet. I promised the guys I'd have drinks with them." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, come on, Edward. Don't give me that I'm-still-not-on-my-legal-age look. Lord knows you've done worse than I did." This earned him a scoff.

"If you're sure." She said. "I best go now." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my face that my time with her was over. I knew this moment with her was just stolen. Tomorrow, we will go back to being Mr. Cullen and Isabella Swan, teacher and student.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He stopped her before she was able to grab take another step. "Edward, be a gentleman, will you? Please make sure my sister arrives home safely. It's late and dark outside. I don't want her taking her chances, especially with her being new here. You understand, right?" He threw me a wink.

That sneaky son of a bitch! But, hey, if he's giving me a chance to still see her and he's all for it, who am I to disagree? Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I already took up most of his time. I don't think that's-"

Before she could hurt my feelings by refusing, I cut her off. "No, that's okay. Jasper's right. You're new here. We don't want anything to happen to you." _Oh, Bella. You're not going to get rid of me easily._ "Just give me a minute to pack up, then I'll follow you to your car."

"Okay. I'll call Embry and my mom to tell them I'll be home in a few. I'll wait for you outside." I was glad she didn't argue with me anymore.

Once she had stepped outside and was out of earshot, Jasper hovered.

"What do you need, Jasper?"

"You like her, don't you?" When I didn't answer him, he laughed loudly. "Aha! I knew it!" He did a happy, jiggly kind of dance in front of me. He always took pleasure in being right.

"You should be telling me that I'm out of my damn mind. That would be the sensible way to deal with this." I told him, tucking the papers in an envelope.

"Yes, but sensibility is overrated! Besides, when did you ever listen to that?"

He was right. I was a magnet for all the wrong things. I desired it, coveted it most of the time.

"But, I'm happy for you, man. Bella's perfect for you. Maybe I won't be seeing you cranky anymore, huh? I thought you'd never get over-" I placed my palm out to stop him. That's a story for another time. I couldn't risk Bella hearing about it. "Okay. I pushed too many buttons today, I know. Just… have fun and be nice to her. I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass. Man, I've been dying to say that! But, I never had the chance to with Rose. A lot of things are changing since Bella came." He muttered.

Yes, she was a gust of wind that brought change. A good kind of change.

Jasper left followed us to the parking lot, but soon left us to our own devices. I watched her get in her white Toyota Camry before I went inside my Volvo. I didn't need ostentatious. I got sick of it.

We both drove off together, with me trailing behind her all the way to the Hales' residence, where she currently resided. I watched her even when she got out of her vehicle and gave the valet her keys. She craned her neck to check if I was still there and gave me a smile and a little wave before she went inside. That sealed the night for the both of us.

I thought that after just a day of talking to her, I'd get my fill of her and find someone more interesting. But, it only made me crave for her more. It was difficult to stop. She was my personal brand of heroine, and I don't think I mind getting addicted.

How closer could I still get?

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope that answered a lot of questions for you. Though I opened a lot more today, I knoooow.**

**Let me know what you think by hitting the review button, whether you're a guest or a reader, or you loved or hated it... I'm not choosy.**

_**Fanfic Recommendation: Scotch, Gin and the New Girl by wtvoc.**_

**Enjoy the rest of the week!**

**- Belledame**


	10. Proposition

**Hello, everyone! **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**I have a lot to say and thank on my authors note below, so I won't keep you waiting further.**

**Without further ado, here is a 4,745-word Chapter 10.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own these beautiful people.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 10: Proposition**

**.**

Unlike every other morning, there was no need for my noisy alarm clock to wake me up nor did I begrudge the sun's beckon of a new day. It's strange. _I _felt strange, a little freer than I had felt in many years before my life was clouded with secrets. I never thought that a day would come when I would actually look forward to go to St. John's Academy. It was all because of her.

After that fateful interview, there was no way I could escape Bella. Her heart-shaped face even starred my dreams with the wildest fantasies I didn't even dare imagine. I could touch her…feel her…kiss her… My brain made up for what I couldn't have through my subconscious, but all too soon that dream would be over and rude reality sputtered on my face to awaken me. When I put on my usual suit of dress shirt and pants, I resume to being the only man that was allowed to be in her life, Mr. Cullen.

I didn't exactly know how I managed to do my job as her teacher when she was staring up at me with those big, doe eyes. One look and I was left dazed. I was grateful I could work on autopilot. If not for my lesson notes, I didn't know what I was babbling about the entire class. The only thing I knew was that she was there and when that timid smile graced her face, my day was made.

There was a time when I slipped up and Jasper caught me staring at her in the middle of a graded recitation, which I myself have imposed. I would've given the student an A to keep him talking, so I could keep staring. He was right behind Bella, so it was easy to pass it off. No one was one the wiser. Well, except for Jasper. I knew wasn't paid to act that way and he was kind enough to remind me, not only for my sake, but for Bella's.

Somehow, I felt grateful that Bella had someone watching out for her. That's not just because he favored me and whatever little crush I had on his soon-to-be step sister, but I couldn't lie and say that's not a big part. At least I dodged the flying fists of her brother because he was my best friend.

I knew I didn't deserve his encouragement. Not only was this 'little crush' wrong, it was illegal. I could go to jail for this. But as long as I didn't act on my thoughts, Bella was safe from me. It's been too long since I allowed myself to be attracted to another person. The last one ended up in a complete disaster.

I still had nameless bodies on my bed after things ended, but their hearts or their minds didn't capture me at all. I used them like a woman used Kleenex. Maybe it was because they were after my face or my money or… my name. I learned my lesson. No need to bother trusting any of them with a piece of my life when they only served for the purpose of pleasure and nothing more.

Then, Bella happened. She was asking the wrong questions…or rather, the right ones. I couldn't deny how personal it touched me. She had gone further than any of the people I knew had. Hell, even my shrink couldn't get me to talk like that. There was something about her.

Suffice to say that her queries haunted me. I was sharing more of truth than the lies, which usually left my lips. Of course, what would be printed on paper were the latter because no one wanted to hear an honest me anyway… or at least, they would think I was out of my mind. Or worse, they would say that Bella fabricated the story.

She didn't deserve the consequences to fall on her. She was beautiful and intelligent. She didn't need this interview with me to show how brilliant she was. It was evident in the way she walked, the way she talked. Only 1% of the Academy had that quality. I had half the mind to talk to the sponsors of Viewpoint to get her in myself, but I didn't want to raise any questions on who she was to me. Edward Cullen never did something for anyone. Everyone did something for me, even if I never want them to.

Speaking of which… I stealthily made my way towards my office. But, I guess I wasn't sneaky enough, it's that or women nowadays had built-in radars, because Tanya and Lauren popped out of nowhere to halt my steps.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." They greeted in unison. Their synchronized actions bordered on creepy. They might share the same brain waves, but they're not twins nor sisters.

"Good morning, _girls."_ Their answering wince was my gratification. I knew girls their age hated to be called girls, especially when they wanted to be addressed as grown-ups when they had a long way to go.

"So, listen, Mr. Cullen…" Tanya said, twirling a strand of hair on her finger. She was trying so hard to be cute and seductive, but she always failed miserably. "I got a D on my first paper in your class and my daddy is expecting high grades from me this semester, you know, because college is near and all that."

I almost laughed. _Daddy_ had high expectations without really looking into his daughter's academic performance. I wonder if Daddy knew that his little girl knew more about her nail polish than how to construct a valid essay.

"Me, too, Mr. Cullen. Maybe we could do something about it to change that." Lauren piped in, showing a little more cleavage than necessary. was a guy and I admit I would've looked, if I hadn't known she had it done over the summer. A case of desperate circumstance called for desperate measures? I "Yeah, you know like extra-credit or something…"

They moved closer, their hands getting ahead of them to touch me. I was mentally calculating how fast I could dodge their advances and find an escape route when I heard a tiny snort a few feet away.

Neither Tanya nor Lauren paid any attention to it, but I would recognize that laugh anywhere. I made an effort to watch her covertly in the past two weeks, even when she was joking around with her new friends. My body was almost sensitized to everything about her. Stalkerish, I know, but she fascinated me.

She ducked behind her locker to conceal the fact that she had been eavesdropping, but she was already busted. She quickly got her books and sauntered to the opposite direction. _There_ was my excuse.

"I'm sure you can do a lot better next time, girls. You need to study more and do your research." I said, nonchalantly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to somebody."

Without giving them a second glance or any chance to react, I walked straight towards Bella calling out her name. "Ms. Swan! I need a moment with you please."

She slowed her pace, but didn't face me. She held her books near her mouth to control her giggles. I admit even I was about to burst to one of my own. Still, I didn't know what was in her mind. "What's so funny?"

"You." She mentioned casually. "With what I've researched about your reputation, it's hard to believe you're afraid of girls. You should've seen your face." I could only picture it filled with disgust and contempt.

I shrugged. "I'm sure you can understand why." The typical reaction I have in front of High School girls. But there's no need to mention that because I knew she was one, yet I acted differently.

"Maybe." She giggled. It was music to my ears. Who said anything about a day made? When you said that, I could last in my miserable life for weeks. "You needed to speak with me?" She turned to me with inquisitive eyes, I was caught off guard.

Obviously, I didn't plan this enough. I really didn't have anything in mind when I said I needed a moment, but she was a better reason than anything else. It wasn't a diversion from earlier, I genuinely wanted a few spare minutes for the both of us.

Bella waited patiently as my mouth opened and closed. Where did all my confidence go? "I uh…I...I just wanted to…ask about the interview? Are you done writing it?" Now, a Masters Degree holder of English communication didn't even know where to start a conversation with an eighteen year old. Brilliant!

"Oh, I…uh…haven't finished it yet. Would you like a copy of the final draft? I'll try to finish it as soon as possible."

I didn't mean it to come off as me pressuring her. "No, no. It's only been days. I'd love a copy when you finish it, but it doesn't need to be soon." If only you knew that that's the least topic I wanted to discuss with you. I just couldn't figure out how to engage you.

"Okay." She smiled and I couldn't help, but smile back. Then her brown eyes widened as if realizing something she had forgotten. "Oh! That reminds me…" She started rummaging through her bag.

Before she could finish her thought, however, Alice suddenly appeared. "There you are, Bella! I've been looking everywhere for you." I adore my cousin and she's got me wrapped in her finger, but she always had the uncanny ability to pop in at the worst of timings. "Oh, hello, Edward."

"Alice." I gave her a nod. Inside the academy, we kept our boundaries.

"You mind if I steal Bella? We have a quiz in Physics that I need help in."

Without even asking her permission, she dragged Bella's body towards the laboratory as if her tail was on fire. At first, Bella seemed to protest, but Alice whispered something in her ear that got her to calm down. All I got as a see-you-soon was a small wave.

"I'll see you in class, Bella." The tiny person that Alice was, they were already halfway through when I yelled out to them. It almost looked like she intentionally interrupted whatever Bella was going to do say. It left me wondering what the rest of her words were.

I didn't get the answer until later that afternoon when I was at my usual spot, my thoughts of Bella running rampant again by looking at the chair right in front of me, where I saw her sat that day. It was getting difficult to concentrate in a room where I knew for sure she had been.

Three soft knocks sounded on the door and I actually thought she'd been a figment of my imagination when I saw her timid face.

"Um…hi. Can I come in?" She looked a little nervous, fidgeting with her hands that were resting on her shoulder bag.

"By now, I think you know the answer to that, Bella." I said, motioning for her to enter.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not disturbing." _You could never disturb me. For you, Bella. I always have the time._

"No, unless it's another interview for which I don't think I can grant again." I teased her.

She shook her head with a smile as she approached me. "Oh no, that's the last one; at least the last one involving you I hope."

I chuckled. "Am I that awful of a subject?"

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. It was almost funny to watch. "You were far from awful. It just was too personal for a first official article for Viewpoint." I was glad I wasn't the only one who thought that way. "But it went really well considering that."

I nodded in agreement to both. "So, if it's not another interview, how else could I be of service to you?"

"I'm not here for another favor. I…wanted to give you something." She said, taking out a silver pouch with blue ribbons tied around its neck and offering it to me. I took it from her hand despite my confusion. _I just said I wasn't going to deny Bella anything, right?_ "It's a small token for all your help and for not getting furious when I initiated it. The interview went perfect, thanks to you. I didn't know what to get you, so I figured I could make you some of my specialties instead."

Gently, I untied the ribbon and loosened the pouch. Inside were three pieces of dark chocolate chip cookies.

"Alice said you had a sweet-tooth, so I thought I'd make the treats I used to make back in Forks."

I grabbed a piece and the wonderful smell wafted towards me. She could've made it last night or this morning, but it still smelled good as new. I took a bite out of it and the taste of chocolate blasted inside my tongue. I couldn't help, but moan. The bitter taste was only momentary and was replaced with flavors I've only ever tasted once in my life, back when I travelled in Europe. I was in instant sweets heaven and finished it all in three bites.

_She baked these? For me? Could she get any more perfect?_

I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them to look at Bella. She looked apprehensive even though my expression was already a dead giveaway. She was biting her lip and I had to calm myself down and think of something else before I grabbed her face and have her taste the delightful experience herself. In more ways than one.

"Is it my turn to ask a favor, Bella?" I asked her. "Make that _favors _since I have two." It took a few seconds before she nodded her head hesitantly. "They're quite simple really. First, I want you to start making these treats for two people."

"Okay." She said, waiting for me to continue. I was glad she didn't immediately jump into conclusions on girlfriends or anything like it.

"Well, the last one…it's a bit tricky, you see. It would all depend on that person for it to come true and it would depend on her agreeing to stay and eat the treats with me." I knew I was dancing in an invisible, unethical line in here.

Several emotions passed through her face, but it was too fast I couldn't decipher each. "Would you like me to ask her for you?" She asked. Her cluelessness and grace, despite her doubts were absolutely endearing.

"There's no need for that." I told her, swiveling in my chair. "I'm actually asking her right now."

I knew I was dancing on an invisible, unethical line by asking this. And I also knew it was unfair to ask her, but my selfishness couldn't stop itself from winning…even with just this one round. I wasn't exactly asking her for a date. It would just be to get to know her, try and get as close as I could be.

I watched Bella's face as my words slowly sunk in. Her mouth fell slightly open in surprise. Her cheeks turned from pale to a lovely rose-red as she dropped her gaze from me to the ground. She was embarrassed and confused and something more…

"W-why me?" She asked, when she finally found her voice.

I sighed. _Good question. Why you?_ "Because contrary to your belief, I actually had a great time talking to you. It will just be as friends, Bella. I live alone and I don't get to interact much with people during weekdays. It gets lonely and boring when I'm alone here. My head's a scary place to be if I tried to be silent, so I just need someone to talk to even for a few hours, so that I don't go crazy. You are free to use your pepper spray at any time you think I acted inappropriately. I won't fight you nor will I press charges." I tried to soothe her worries, if she was worrying about the same thing I didn't bother to worry about.

A slight smile teased at the edge of her lips at my last remark. "You know, my dad's a cop…"

I hid my gulp. I didn't know a reply to that. I wonder how it would feel to meet the enforcer of the law versus the breaker of the law. I could only imagine, of course. _Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Edward. She hasn't said yes._ _Well, she hasn't said no either._

She shut her eyes, before coming up with a resolve. "Fine." It wasn't the three-letter word I was expecting, but hey! Fine's good. Fine's…

"Great."

Only a few days after the deal was sealed, we fell into an easy routine. She would meet me after class, bringing with her scrumptious delicacies_. _She's making good use of the cliché, _"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_ Well, she's getting closer to that. From dark chocolate cookies, to revel bars, butter balls and brownies…they were all hard to resist, _like her._

There was a time I gave her a day off her baking-duties and I stopped by to grab Chinese after my classes were over. We had our own little picnic. I didn't want Bella to be kept from eating her dinner. She was already too skinny for her own good.

Of course, eating wasn't the only thing that was on the agenda. I stole her time for more of my own questions about her life before New York.

"Do you miss Forks? Left anyone special?" I couldn't help, but ask to satisfy that jealous, insecure fool inside of me.

"Only Charlie, my dad." She said. I inwardly rejoiced at that answer. "I miss him. No one's taking care of him now, but I figured it's only for a year. There's no one special there. It's difficult to make friends, especially when they know you're the Police Chief's daughter, who could potentially get them into trouble. It was a blessing and a curse. No one gets to mess around with you, at the same time, people ignore you because they got arrested by your father."

"I live in completely opposite worlds. Not just because Forks is too quiet, and New York is too busy. I'm treated differently than I was, than I should be, which makes me uncomfortable most of the time." She confessed.

She lived a quiet life, free of attention. It was a far cry from what she had been through the minute she stepped out of the car and into St. John's Academy. Heck, the minute her plane landed on New York. Everything was different.

Our time together never seemed to be enough. There were always questions that weren't left unanswered and forgotten the next day. It always flew in a blink of an eye,

I was glad no one, but Jasper knew about this meet-ups, who occasionally showed himself. I didn't know what she made as an excuse for her coming home this late, but whatever worked…and whatever could give me the time I could spend with her. Again, she was feeding my Bella-induced addiction.

At the end of the day, I followed her Toyota Camry to the Hales'. Each night, I'd let myself get my fill of new fantasies that evolved through my time with her.

My life slowly shifted around to accommodate her presence. I got so used to her being present that I couldn't hide my dismay when she said she couldn't come and see me at our usual time.

"I'm sorry, Edward. My mom needs me to run a few errands for her wedding. She's turning into a Bridezilla these days, it's getting harder to say No to her."

"That's fine, Bella. I understand." I told her, even though I wanted to let out my immature self and throw a tantrum.

"Here." She said, handing me a silver bag. "I hope that this makes up for that." I doubt it would. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." She said, giving me a beautiful smile before taking off.

It felt eerie walking into the room without her face greeting me. I buried myself head-deep into work, but I couldn't help but steal glances at the door hoping she would pop in. It was hopeless. I was hopeless.

The only consolation I get was the three caramel-apple cupcakes, which were better than any of her previous works. I only hoped I had her to share it with.

Taking a break from grading papers, I washed my face along with the miserable thoughts that plagued my mind. It was stupid. I was beginning to be stupid.

I checked my watch to find that it was already six-thirty. I berated myself for slacking off with work. I really needed to get a grip.

As I turned towards the room once again, only to find that I wasn't alone.

"Expecting someone else, Edward?" She asked. The devil herself had replaced me on my chair.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie? You're not supposed to be here." I wanted her as far away from me as possible.

"Aw, that's no way to treat an old friend, Eddie. Here I thought you missed me." She pouted. It looked appalling than cute. She stood up, but sits atop my desk instead.

Her hand travelled to the silver bag and she grabbed a cupcake. "Do you mind if I help myself?" Before I could tell her to put it down, she already ate a huge chunk of it. "Hmm…now, that's delicious!" She said, wiping off the frosting that smeared on her lips. For once, I wished that _that_ one cupcake had poison. She was starting to piss me off. _What did she think she was doing? _

Not satisfied, she picked up the tiny blue ribbon in between her fingers and held it up to her eyes, as if for closer inspection. A smirk appeared on her face. "Funny, I found the same batch of blue ribbons on our kitchen counter the past few days. Surely, it's just a coincidence. Right, Edward?"

I froze. Because I knew without an ounce of doubt from that glint in her eyes that she knew. She knew Bella and I have been spending time with each other. While we did nothing wrong, but not everyone would believe that.

In a few long strides, I was in front of her and grabbing her arm. "What the hell do you want?!" I asked with gritted teeth.

She only laughed further. "So, it _is _true! A little bird told me you found a new object of fascination. I didn't think it was true, so I wanted to know it from you. But this, this just confirms everything even without words. What's with her anyway? Even my father…even Jasper…and now you." Bitterness radiated off of her.

I knew Rosalie enough to know she had a plan and she was going to use this as ammunition against Bella. And with the favor I asked Bella to do, I provided her with that without meaning to.

"Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't care less about your insecurities now, Rosalie. If you need a good shrink, I'm sure I could recommend you one."

"Well, you would know all about shrinks, wouldn't you?" She spat, reminding me that she knew more than I knew she did. Not only about Bella, but about me. "Come on, Edward. We've known each other for years now. It's time you give me some due credit. You haven't been the king nor I the queen for nothing. So, you need to do something for me."

I chuckled in disgust."What makes you think I will do something for you?"

"Well, you won't do something for me, but you might do something for _her. _You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you, Edward? Such a fragile, sweet, beautiful girl…aww…it would suck if I forced her into one of my games._" _Her voice adjusting to her dramatics. "You do know what I'm capable of, right?"

I tightened my grip in her arm. My fury was getting ahead of me. I knew I had to keep myself in check or I could cause some serious injuries.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER." I almost spat at her face. "You are very aware of what I'm capable of...and trust me, you wouldn't want to be on my bad side."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't. Of course not." She said, sarcastically. "I don't need to touch her in order to make her crumble. It doesn't even need to be my own handiwork. I only need to spread a word or two. Once the doubts circled, she'll want to dig her own grave."

"But for you, I'll keep it between us. No one will ever know. Just like all your other secrets…I heard Senator Cullen has plans on being the Democratic Party's presidential candidate for 2016. I wonder how America will react…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. My mind was spinning. HOW DARE SHE?! HOW DARE SHE?! I didn't even know how she knew all about it. I almost took pleasure in seeing Rosalie cower, if not for my worries and my fury. I was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode. "WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. WANT?!" I was caught between saving my family and Bella. I just needed to know a way to do one first.

"I just want something simple, Edward." She said. Her voice a bit lower, but she didn't back down. She was downright evil. There was no bone in Rosalie's body that was good. "I just want you to be on my side. Play my games. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**A/N: So, it's not only Edward who had a proposition for Bella, huh? Might've fooled some of you with that one. I'm apologizing in advance because I won't talk about the whole proposition until the future chapters. So, it's up to you to guess what that is on the future events. **

******I'm updating from the hospital, so again I'm sorry for the long wait you had for this Chapter. All is fine now, don't worry. **

**Special thanks to KittyVuitton for Recommending this Fic. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You've sent several followers my way, and some of them are authors I idolize. I'm in a pinch-me-I'm-dreaming kind of mood. Thank you for your support.**

**Also, another thank you to SunFlowerFran for your constant messages. :)**

**To my old and new followers, reviewers and favorite-rs, thank you for giving me great motivation. As much as I all want to give you a special mention, all your names wouldn't fit.**

**Please leave a review again. ****Hopefully, I won't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. I have something up my sleeve. Like always.**

******- Belledame**


	11. Crowning

**Hello, lovelies! **

**The usual: Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites.**

**I'll give Edward a rest first. It's time to go back to Bella.**

******So, one of your questions from the previous chapters will be answered today.**

******DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own these Beautiful People. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crowning**

**October 7, 2014.**

My mom was in her own element with her wedding preparations. She was scurrying around the flower shop, even though she had just booked the florist. I wondered why else she needed me for this when she clearly had it covered. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother and we had yet to spend time with each other since the day that I arrived. Maybe this was her idea of mother-daughter bonding. Shopping wasn't exactly convenient for me, but she deserved to be happy.

My thoughts wandered to somewhere I was supposed to be, somewhere I wanted to be at this time. And for the first time in a few weeks, I found myself smiling.

I admit Edward still intimidated me sometimes. I guess it's a typical reaction if you knew his reputation. It was easy to classify him as one of the power-hungry, money-driven powerhouse in St. John's Academy. In fact, even when I'd gone to interview him I was 90% sure he would throw me out; and to this day, I'm still puzzled as to why he agreed.

He showed a side of him that was a far cry from all the things I've heard and read about him. Despite the king that everyone treated him to be, Edward was very down-to-earth. With the exception of my friends, I didn't know anyone else who hated this game of predator-versus-prey. I found him in the least person I expected.

Edward was someone that was difficult to unravel. Even the days that followed after he invited me to spend time with him after class hours, I still didn't know much about him. He found a way to keep me talking and sharing stories of my life in Forks, that when the time was up, I realized I'd already ran out my tongue. I didn't know what magic he was using. But whatever it was, it was working so far. I was completely dazzled.

Endlessly so, that I spent sleepless nights counting down the hours until I saw him again, in English class. Still it was a difficult feat. When he smiled at me or when he looked straight into my eyes, I was lost. Like an infatuated fool. Maybe I _was _an infatuated fool. It's almost easy to forget he the cold, hard truth that he was my teacher. Yet, that fact didn't stop me from admiring him. Even from afar. There was no need for him to know.

"Bella? Do you think those flowers would go well in my bouquet?" Renee asked, snapping me from my daydreams.

"What?" Caught off guard, I looked down at my hand. I didn't even realize it picked out something at its own accord, and I was left standing in front of vases filled with white calla lilies.

"Oh, I think that's perfect!" Maria, her owner of the shop, exclaimed. "Calla lilies represent magnificence and beauty, which you will present to the crowd. Great choice, Bella!" I nodded, although I never really had a hand in that.

"Are you sure Bella?" My mom asked me for assurance. She might've noticed I was out of it. I could only give her a nod, even though I was absolutely clueless. "Okay. I trust your decision. I'll take it." Before she turned away to write a cheque for her order.

After finishing the floral errands, Renee surprised me with a dinner reservation at a quaint French bistro in SoHo. Since it was a Tuesday, the place wasn't packed. But, Embry and Seth still stood out among suit-wearing men with their large bodies and all-black wear. The attention they grabbed was almost funny if it hadn't meant that people stared at us, too.

We were led to small booth, away from prying ears. Our companions for this evening only sat a table away, but it gave my Mom and I the privacy we wanted. We discussed almost everything under the sun. But, I knew it wouldn't last so long.

"So, how's school?" My mom asked, in the middle of our entrée.

_There you go._ "It's fine." I replied, curtly. It's been bearable the past few days.

"How's your relationship with the twins? Are they treating you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Jasper's been great. He introduced me to a lot of his friends and I eat lunch with him." He's sort of the best gift I could get in this whole deal. The big brother I've always dreamed of.

"And Rosalie?"

_Well, she's another story… _But a story, I wasn't going to divulge to my mother. "She's okay. She's got her own set of friends, so we don't really hangout much."

She sighed, before taking hold of my hand. "I've been meaning to ask you about it. You must think I'm a bad mother. Hell, I feel like I've been a bad mother. I've barely seen you and talked to you ever since you got here. I'm sorry." My parents were never really an avenue for me to talk about feelings or anything deep.

I gave hers a gentle squeeze of assurance. "Mom, I know you have a lot on your plate right now. It's true, being here has been an adjustment for me; but there's no need for you to worry. I'm okay."

"Okay, but promise me you're going to tell me if you have any problem. Anything at all." She pleaded with her eyes. Though, it's not a promise I was sure to fulfil, I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Anyway, the reason I wanted you all to myself tonight is because I have a favor to ask you." _Please don't let this be another shopping excursion. _She must've seen the trouble look on my face, which made her giggle. "Don't worry. It's not something bad. I mean, for you, I hope it's not." It was the first time in a short while my mom showed any sign of nervousness. She was always so carefree and energetic.

_Okay. Now, I was officially curious._ "What is it?"

"I-I…wanted to ask you if you would like to be my maid of honor?"

For awhile, I was speechless as I didn't anticipate her request. In truth, I thought she'd already asked Rosalie because she was Phil's daughter and was much more graceful than I was. We both knew I had more chances on falling flat on my face than making it to the end of the aisle.

But seeing the anxious look on Renee's face made me realize how much I appreciated this gesture. This was the first chance, and hopefully the last, I got to play a part on my mother's big day. This was a moment she wanted to share with me and I'd be damned if I refused it.

"I'll be happy to, Mom." The answering smile that graced her face was more than enough to quell all the worries I had, including making it out of the procession alive.

We happily exchanged stories, about Charlie, Forks, Phil and their upcoming wedding, once we got past that. It was nice to be with my mom this way. Although I've seen her and spoken to her the last two weeks, it only dawned to me how much I missed her.

Not fully satisfied with our fill of each other's company, we prolonged our stay by ordering desserts. My mother had a sherbet, while I had a soft meringue in chocolate cream and nuts. Maybe I'd try and make this for Edward one of these days. I made a mental note to stop by the grocery store tomorrow. It was the first time in a short while that I've seen my mother this nervous. She often teased me about it, repeating the cliché, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I just rolled my eyes at her.

I wasn't getting there. God knows how much danger it would cause both of us if I wanted his heart. I was already playing with fire by spending time with him. It only takes a pair of eyes or two and a word of mouth for rumors to spread like wildfire. I knew someday, although we weren't doing anything wrong, this would come to an end, so I chose to cherish what little moments we had.

"Bella? Bella?" My mom called, waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. "What's with you today? Your mind's been running off since earlier." _And I thought she was unobservant!_ "Where have you been just this second?"

"Uh…nothing. Were you saying something?" I asked, reverting the topic back to her.

She chuckled. "Oh, not so fast, darling. You haven't answered my question yet. What were you thinking about? Hmm… is it a boy?"

I was about to lie to her and deny it, but my body was way ahead of me. My face gave me away with that tell-tale blush that suddenly painted my cheeks.

"I was right! You were thinking about a boy, weren't you?!" She squealed. _Edward wasn't exactly a boy. He was a man. An intelligent, endearing, beautiful man._ "Tell me all about it!" She was excited about this prospect when I thought she'd be stricter.

"Can you tone it down for a second, Mom?"

I looked towards where Seth and Embry were. Although they were looking in different directions, as if they weren't speaking to each other, I knew they would hear it, otherwise.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. So… spill!" She still remained uncontrollable.

I sighed, defeated. There was no way out of this. "It's just a crush."

"Ooooooohhhhh….Tell me his name!"

"Uh…no. I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Knowing Renee, she would google it, ask Phil or whoever, to know about this man. Students at St. John's come from well-known families or have made names for themselves at such a young age; enough to show valid results on the search engine. Especially if she were to find out it was Edward Cullen.

"Because it's just new, and I really think it's one-sided. I don't want to embarrass myself further." I wasn't allowed to hope that there could be any more out of this friendship or fondness we both seemed to have for each other. I knew the little crush wasn't meant to happen anyway.

"Aww. You're beautiful inside and out, sweetheart. Why wouldn't he like you?" My mother cooed, trying to make me feel better. But with this whole ordeal ahead of me, nothing good could come out of it. I would always lose in the end. "Don't worry, Bells. There are plenty of guys out there and one of them could be your Prince Charming."

Yet the only Prince Charming I wanted was not just unattainable, but still desperately trying to get free of the big bad wolf persona he was heavily cloaked in.

**~Beautiful People~**

**October 8, 2014**

"So, you're going to be the maid of honor of the wedding of the century?! I'm so happy for you, Bella!" I thought I'd be sick after realizing how many guests would be present after I agreed. And here was Alice, cheering me on as we sat by the lounge chairs before our first class.

She was more excited about this news than I was. She's like the mini-version of Renee. I was sure they'd get along once I had the chance to introduce her.

"Yes. My mom asked me to help her find the perfect wedding dress. There's still eight months to go, Alice. Eight months." I moaned.

She looked at me with wide eyes, horrified at what I'd said. "Bella, eight months is simply not enough. It takes a year and half to have the wedding of your dreams. I'm even surprised that Renee only started with a few of those necessities now. She's way behind the time." _Great. _Maybe we should hire Alice as an assistant wedding planner. I bet she'd be good at it.

I was only half-listening to her as my eyes were scanning the crowd for Edward. I'd been meaning to ask him about the treat I'd given, and maybe get a hint of how his night went. If he missed me at all… _You're delusional. _

All of a sudden, I see lines and lines of students filing out the door in a hurry. I shake Alice to get her attention. We both stood up, just as Riley casually walked towards the same direction.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He turned to me with a bitter smile playing on his lips. "Someone's getting crowned."

"Oh, shit!" It was the first time I heard Alice curse. I glanced at her to explain further, but she was already dragging me out the door.

We got lost in the hundreds of students heading towards the grand hall. You'd thought that the principal has called for a general assembly, but their whispers triggered a memory from one of my conversations with Alice.

"_Crowned…and not in a good way, but in a discriminating way. One of these days, Bella. Every time someone makes a mistake, everyone will know about it."_

This was it. I don't think I'm prepared for this.

People were starting to crowd and it was getting harder to breathe, especially with the predicament that was waiting. Alice, despite how little she was, managed to shove her way and mine against the tall, built bodies of some students.

"Where are we going?" A front-row seat wasn't exactly my idea. I hoped it wasn't hers too.

"We're going to find Jasper." _Was he also behind this, too?_

The students surrounded the oval floor, where an ornate wooden chair was strategically placed at its center for everyone to see. The only thing that was probably missing was a spotlight, to complete the whole effect.

We found Jasper standing at the side, his face blank of any expression. He stared at straight ahead with his arms crossed in front of him. Jessica, Tyler and some of his team mates already positioned themselves around him.

"Who is it?" Alice asked him, as soon as we reached his side.

"Irina Johnson."

As if on cue, Angela and Lauren emerged from the opposite area, dragging a frail blonde girl with glasses towards the chair in the middle. I couldn't control my gasp. The poor girl was shaking as she stared up at the hundreds of people gathered around. Her were already in danger of falling down her face, showing her eyes begging for mercy. Once they were near enough, they threw her to the chair; but she landed on her knees, scraping it in the process.

_Whose sick and twisted idea was this?!_

On instinct, I went to run and help her, but Jessica's arm prevented me from doing so. "You do not want to do that." She said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Angela announced, as if taking pride in what they're about to do. "We're here today to continue a tradition that has long been ingrained in the academy. Today you will witness the crowning of Irina Johnson."

A few hecklings, but mostly loud cheers were heard from the students. Our side remained silent.

"What did she do?" I asked Jessica. She of all people kept up with the news around the campus.

"Angela caught Eric flirting with Irina. Everyone knows he's a shameless flirt. I don't blame him. Instead of turning her ire towards Eric, she chose the weaker link. Irina's easier to get rid of than her poor excuse of a boyfriend. Long-story short, she had everyone convinced that Irina seduced Eric. Just like all the other girls before."

Was this their modus operandi? Find an unknowing victim in a crowd, who's easier and more vulnerable to attack. Who the hell did they think they were?

"By the power vested in me by the king and queen of St. John's Academy…" Angela continued on. The whole thing was a mockery. And what did she mean by King? Where was his Edward? Did he give her this blessing? "I pronounce you, Irina Johnson, as the Academy's Newest _Slut_."

Another burst of cat calls and whistles erupted as she placed a metal crown above her head. Some people even threw spitballs at Irina. She was motionless, but tears were relentlessly streaming down her face. Why wasn't she fighting back?!

Unsatisfied, when Irina's glasses hit the floor, Angela crushed it with her foot. Their eyes narrowed, filled with mirth and disgust as they smiled to themselves.

What the hell was going on?! Why were people just standing by and watching this? Why was no one stopping this? Where was the faculty? Were there no teachers present? This whole thing was beyond absurd. This was downright evil.

"What are you going to do about it? Run home crying to Mommy?" Lauren let out a mock wail and they both laughed at their antics. "Too bad Mommy's not here to rescue you."

A glint caught her eye and she snatched the bracelet off Irina's wrist. "Oooh, this is pretty, but it doesn't suit you, darling." She places it on top of her own. "Now, that's perfect."

This time, Irina broke down and fell at their feet. "Please. I'll do anything. Just give the bracelet back to me. Please."

"Why would we give the bracelet to you? Such a pretty bracelet to be worn by a slut. You're insulting the designer's name." Angela hissed at her. What a twisted logic! "You know what? I can think of a better use for this."

She grabbed the jewelry from Lauren and held it in between her hands. She made motion of tearing it apart as Irina helplessly watched what she was about to do.

I didn't know what sparked inside of me, but I found myself breaking away from Jessica and Tyler's hold. . At this point, I didn't care anymore. I could hear Alice and Jasper's voice at my back, but I was already charging towards the duo. All I knew was that I could not let this happen. If people here had the habit of just standing by and not acting on something cruel, then I wasn't going to be one of them.

Before they could realize I was at their side, I snatched the bracelet from Angela's hand and placed it in my back pocket; much to everyone's disbelief.

"She said to give it back. That doesn't belong to you." I was forcing the words out of my gritted teeth. It was getting more difficult to reel in my anger. She was too caught off guard by my actions that she didn't have a chance to give a snarky comeback.

But Lauren was different. She crossed her arms, smirking, challenging me, trying to intimidate me. "Well, well, well. Look who came to save the day! Are you offering yourself up for her place, new girl?"

"I have a name and in case you haven't heard it already, it's Bella."

"Feisty girl, this one." She pointed to me. "Well, Bella, do you know who _you're _talking to_?_"

"Should I? I don't think I need to. I think I can distinguish an insecure bitch with a bad nose job from the crowd." A couple of students laughed. I didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but the adrenaline was coursing through every vein in my body that if she laid a finger on me or Irina once again, I would not be responsible for my actions. I wasn't a Police Chief's daughter for nothing.

"HOW. DARE. YOU?!" _Ooh, looks like I hit a mark. _"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU COME IN HERE, WALKING LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE AND SPEAKING TO ME THAT WAY WHEN YOU'RE A NOBODY! YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME WITH RESPECT!" This girl, I gathered, wasn't supposed to be enrolled here, but in an asylum as she couldn't stop herself from yelling.

She raised her arm in an attempt to hit me. _Wrong move._ I held her arm firmly, but not enough to cause any ounce of hurt, and pushed it towards her. She staggered back a few steps in shock. Angela caught her before she fell. But that didn't stop her from trying again. She ran towards me, screeching.

"ENOUGH, LAUREN!"

She halted midway and we all swiveled to see Rosalie, in her furious glory. Everyone at her back staring wide-eyed at the whole encounter.

"But Rosalie…" Lauren explained, but one look from Rosalie had her dropping her arm and wisely keeping her mouth shut. Rosalie approached her, like she was the master to these stringed puppets. They had a silent conversation with their eyes. If looks could kill…

The momentary distraction had me turning my attention to Irina, who I noticed not only had a bleeding wound, but sprained her ankle. I gave my hand to her, which she hesitantly took. Alice was beside me in an instant. She was the only one in our group, who wasn't in shock.

She helped me haul Irina off the floor. I placed her arm around our shoulders and dragged her limping body from the chaos.

Rosalie stopped me as we passed by. "We're not yet through, Bella." She warned.

_Oh, Far from it, Rose._

I wasn't stupid. I knew what I did have repercussions, twice than what Irina experienced. They had been waiting in the midst for me to do something against them and I provided them with this opportunity. But, I couldn't find it in me to regret anything. If they were coming for me, then so be it. I wasn't going to stop them. I'd be waiting for them.

As I started leading Irina to the clinic, we bumped into the person I'd wanted to see since earlier.

"Edward." I whispered.

But he took one look at me and Irina, his face a mask of indifference. His green eyes were dull and blank. His eyes had changed. He had changed. The person staring at me was not the Edward I'd talked to the past few days, the Edward I'd shared stories with. This was the Edward that everyone feared the most and today, I was among them.

Then, he did one thing that almost had me toppling down in the unexpected pain that pierced inside my heart.

He walked away.

Not a word. Not a glance. Not a goodbye.

* * *

**A/N:** **Cruel, right? I know this story is fiction, but that incident happened in real life. (albeit a more exclusive one. not in hall or stadium.)****Any guesses on what Rose's proposition? Why was Edward reacting this way?**

**Fact: Aside from magnificence and beauty, Calla lilies represent youth and purity. So I chose this more as a representation of Bella.**

**Let me know what you think. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I missed a couple of people last week. **

**I owe the readers of Beautiful People a huge thank you, especially KittyVuitton who recommended this.**

**One of the stories she beta'd is my favorite. **_**Princess and the E by**_** CLWN.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I'm encouraging everyone to join the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge to shed light to these beautiful people, who are affected by the neurodegenerative disease. Rob has done it. Kristen has done it. I've done it too. **

**Anyway, Have a great weekend. See you next week.**

- **Belledame**


	12. Games

**Hello, lovelies! **

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. We've already reached a hundred reviews! YEY! **

**You don't know how my heart jolts every time I see a notification on my mailbox regarding Beautiful People.**

******Thank you so much for your support.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own these beautiful people...even if Edward breaks my heart sometimes. Drama ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Games**

**October 9, 2014.**

I spent the night in my bed restless and confused. The paranoia crept up on me and I feared it would eat me alive. The questions were running rampant in my head. As much as I wanted to stop it, my mind wasn't made with brakes.

The questions that plagued my mind didn't have anything to do with my fate in St. John's Academy; although, to everyone else, that _was _something to worry about. Especially when I was sleeping in the same house as the enemy and a thin wall was the only thing we had between us.

But, my thoughts never strayed there. It stayed with Edward.

_Had I done something wrong? Did I do something to offend him? Was he angry that I wasn't able to meet him yesterday? He seemed perfectly fine when I left him. _ _Did something happen while I was away? _

A question begot another question and then another… On and on, they played until the daylight came; but I hadn't gotten closer to an answer. I knew that I could only find them in the person who's been the object of all my distractions. I didn't get the chance to talk to him after everything that happened, but I resolved to talk to him today. I had to.

Whispers ensued the second I stepped out of my car. I existed under a microscopic lens after news had gone viral of my encounter with Rosalie and her friends, even to people who had not been witnesses. The attention that I received since my arrival, which I thought was already waning, drew even closer and struck back in full force. Everyone watched my every move like a hawk. I almost wanted to tell them I didn't perform miracles, so they best look somewhere else.

Despite my constant offers to help her, Irina refused all of them. After thanking me, she retreated back to her old, reclusive self. Away from me. Away from the crowd. She made herself non-existent. Just a shadow amongst shadows. I almost thought it was impossible after that display, but it helped that the spotlight was cast on me. Well, I wasn't just that lucky when it comes to evasion. But I couldn't bring myself to regret whatever happened yesterday.

Alice and Jasper didn't contest my actions yesterday, but they didn't commend me either. They remained silent, but more protective towards me than always. They were up on their toes, waiting for anything to happen. We all knew it had consequences. One way or another, we were anticipating retaliation.

The minute I arrived in school, news had gone rampant of Angela and Lauren's punishment. No wonder they were glaring at me when I passed them by. Apparently, the headmistress got wind of the news and called them to their office this morning, but they were let off with only a two-week detention. Insufficient, if I must say. What they did should've been grounds for expulsion. It would've been a better cure to their superiority complex.

"There's nothing we can do about Victoria's decision. Let's just lay-low for awhile. No more saving-the-day stints while I'm not around." Jasper advised.

If there's one thing I felt guilty about, it's dragging my friends into the mess I started. They have the option to leave me to fend for myself, but they weren't that kind of people.

"Just watch your back. Okay, Bella?" He warned last, before we dispersed to our respective classrooms.

It was an advice I should've heeded sooner than I thought.

Alice and I had just finished Physics class when I realized my _Romeo and Juliet_ book, which was the focus of our discussion in English, had gone missing. I was sure I had taken it out of my locker earlier. Even Alice thought so, too. But my head was clouded with other things this morning, we could've been mistaken. I decided to take a quick run and grab it.

"Are you sure, Bella? Maybe you just left it somewhere at the lab or someone must've hidden it." Alice said, running a few steps behind me. "You could always borrow mine."

"There's no harm in checking, Ali. Besides, I've written down some of my notes there." I told her, wrenching my locker door open.

What greeted me were not my books.

Before Alice and I could react, a large balloon rolled off the top shelf and fell on my head. It burst into pieces, resounding in the hallway as it popped; and dousing my whole body with ice, cold water mixed with green paint. It splattered in different directions – on my locker, books, on the floor and even a touch on Alice's skin, but ultimately _on_ me.

It grabbed the attention of a couple of students nearby, who pointed, laughed and snapped pictures with their phones, while I remained frozen on my spot.

"Shit, Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked, slowly approaching me. I placed a hand out to stop her from getting further. She might slip and we both might end up in the same, colorful disaster. Now, I officially looked like a green, slimy monster. Oh. My. God.

A giggle erupted from my lips. I didn't know if I was in the brink of hysterics, but soon the little laughter became full-blown roars. It hurt to stand upright. Alice still had not recovered from her shock, and my nosy audience looked at me like I was crazy. Hell, even I couldn't point out what I found funny. It just was.

To anyone else, this would be so embarrassing they could crawl under a rock and stay there. It was humiliating. No doubt about that. I was sure someone already informed Rosalie that their first plan succeeded. She must be giving herself a pat on the back right now.

A part of me wanted to confront her on it, especially since the paint would take longer remove from my uniform. But the bigger part? Well, she wouldn't be taken down that easy. I wasn't going to let them take the fun out of this juvenile prank.

"Are you okay, Bella?" My friend questioned me again.

"I'm fine." I answered, in between chuckling and wiping off the paint that was in danger of dripping to my eyes.

As I glanced down on the floor to assess the damage, I saw a paper wrapped in transparent plastic. I picked it up for closer inspection.

Alice went to my side to take a peek. "That bitch! I knew she was behind this!"

Turned out the culprit even had the nerve to leave a message for me. It got across just fine. Printed in bold letters were the words,

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN.**

And this was only the beginning.

**~ Beautiful People ~**

Alice and I spent almost half an hour salvaging what we could. Thankfully, the green paint only ended up in the covers of my books and didn't destroy anything of value to me; after all, I just recently moved in. The locker was replaceable. I only needed to put in a notice to be assigned to a new one. If I was to expect more surprises like this, I might wound up utilizing all the available lockers.

We were able to get the paint off my hair after a quick shower. I had to settle with going to class this way. I honestly thought it would cause the most trouble, but a little shampoo did the trick.

I couldn't share the same sentiments about my uniform. It's a good thing St. John's Academy enforced the wearing of blazers. Mine was buttoned up properly, so the only thing that bore evidence of the situation I've faced was my collar; but I had to say goodbye to it. It served me well. That and my shoes and socks. At least, I had a good excuse to wear my sneakers today.

I was fortunate enough to have a savvy companion with me, who had uncanny ability to predict what could possibly happen. Since my skirt was a no-go, she allowed me to use an extra; albeit it was shorter and fell a few good inches below my ass. I couldn't complain, especially when I was already terribly late for my English class.

Alice tried to convince me into cutting it. Edward would understand, she said. But that's precisely why I wanted to go. It was the one time, where Edward wouldn't run the risk of avoiding me. Better late than never.

I knocked on the back door before entering, my way of asking permission to attend what was left of his class.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan." Edward welcomed, obviously a little peeved at having been interrupted in his discussion. I noticed Tanya and Lauren giggling from where they were.

Alice popped her head in the room. "Take it easy on her, Edward. She's had a rough morning." She said, before disappearing to her class.

His eyebrows lifted in curiosity. He was about to say something when his eyes landed on the green dots on my blouse. They didn't stop there. They continuously ran down to my thighs, openly checking out the amount of skin I was showing in the skirt I wore, and my legs sans the knee-highs. I should feel uncomfortable, but warm, tingles of pleasure shot up on my entire body as he stared. _Glad you're not totally unaffected, Edward._

A few whistles sounded from the back of the room, broke the moment. He whipped his head to their direction and glared. "Take your seat, Ms. Swan." He growled through his teeth.

I dutifully abided. I didn't want to get on his nerves today; especially when I have things I planned to confront him on.

"What the fuck happened?!" Jasper whisper-yelled as soon as I reached my place.

"I think your sister happened." I was about to tell him an abridged version, but Edward caught me mid-speech.

"Ms. Swan, I didn't let you into my class to gossip with Mr. Hale. If it's so important you're not able to wait until later, please be my guest and leave the room." I flinched at the way the words rolled from his mouth. It sounded cold and distant. But, to Jasper, it seemed rude and inexcusable.

"Edward." He admonished with a _what-the-fuck-man_ expression. I knew that he was only acting out of concern for me.

The whole room fell quiet as the tension between the two grew. But Edward didn't back down. His stance dared us to contest him, but I couldn't. Not when he had a point to begin with. He was my teacher first and foremost. He's giving me the time to realize that, at least.

"It's fine, Jasper." I placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. Neither man seemed to lower their pride. I had to defuse the situation before it turned to an exchange of gun-fire. "I apologize, Mr. Cullen. It won't happen again."

At the formal mention of his name, a hint of the old Edward resurfaced in his eyes. But, he was gone as fast as he came; and he resumed to being the man he was trying to be.

Jasper, however, wasn't that forgiving and forgetful. My pictures had already circulated the phones of the student body, and there was nothing we could do. But aside from his ramblings and indefinite plots to get back at them, Edward became a hot topic in our conversations the entire day.

"I know he's your cousin and my best friend, Alice, but he had no right to talk to Bella that way. I could kick his ass for that."

"Jazz, I was late and I was noisy. It's typical for teachers to react that way." I explained, hoping he would drop the whole thing.

"That's not a valid reason, Bella. You're friends, aren't you? I don't know what the hell has gotten into him. After all the afternoons you spent-…" I gave him a swift, hard kick in the shin; a gesture to shut him up because only _he_ knew about it. The rest were clueless, including little Alice.

Luckily, she was too distracted in her own world to catch what he just said. "I really don't know what's up with him. He's been acting weird the past few days and according to Esme, he hasn't returned her calls."

My ears perked up at this information. He hadn't been answering his mother's calls? Perhaps, his problem wasn't with me. I knew that was foolish enough to begin with when I didn't even know if I matter to him the same way he did to me. It was selfish to even think about that. Maybe he was dealing with bigger problems on his own. A different need pulsed through my veins at this realization, the need to be there for him… if he allowed me to.

With firm resolution, but much to Jasper's disapproval, I patiently waited for our time to arrive. The time we usually met. I hoped that he was still in the same place where we were the last time. I wasn't armed with treats to pacify him. I'd just have to do with myself.

I said a silent prayer of thanks as soon as I saw him bent over his desk, working on his latest batch of papers. Like a voyeur, I watched him run his fingers through the pages, fiddle with his pen and occasionally the glasses he wore. For a few short minutes, I was able to see him in his own element. I thought he was the real-est at this time. He didn't have to explain himself or appear as someone else to anyone. He was just doing what he loved best.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught me, so I decided to let my presence known as I cleared my throat. "May I come in?"

His face registered surprise before he regained his composure and gestured for me to sit in front of him. Silence passed between us, not eerie, but not comfortable either.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Swan?" I stifled a breath because we're still stuck to that. Formalities. I never thought I'd learn to hate that word.

"I-I thought you could use some company."

He stared at me for a second. His eyes remained hard and cold. I could tell he wasn't really seeing me, and he wasn't even making an effort to.

His sudden chuckle startled me; as along with the situation, it lacked any humor to it. "And who, pray tell, gave you the idea that I needed any company?" He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

The blush that spread across my cheeks was an instinct. Did he expect an answer to that? This was more embarrassing than getting drenched in green paint. "I-I haven't seen you in days. I just thought that it was okay. I thought you could use a friend." My words were pitiful; almost like I was.

"A friend?" He scoffed, disbelieving. "You thought that after a few conversations, we're _already _friends?" His eyes narrowed at my words, and his lips settle into a grim line. I couldn't answer him. "If you came here for the assurance of my friendship, you're wasting your time, Ms. Swan. You're wasting _my_ time. We can't be friends." He dismissed, as if it was the simplest conclusion and it hurt like a bitch.

"Why not?" My defiant self was always stupid enough to answer back in a game I couldn't win. I provoked him more and more. The more I talked to him, the more he retreated to the bastard he lived up to be.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you even thinking? You don't even know anything about me!" _Because you wouldn't allow me to._ "An interview doesn't give you the right to walk around and guarantee that. Why are you so damn eager to be friends with me? Is it because of that war you have with Rosalie and her friends? Like everyone else, you're going to use me to calm the waters. Is that it…hmm? Or do you want something else…?" A sinister look passed in his eyes as he crossed his arms in his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Bella. I see the way you look at me. I'm not blind or immune to that. Hell, it's something I see on almost every girl on a daily basis. I know about your little crush and don't you dare deny it." He challenged. I gasped at his words, which made him smirk even more. He rounded the table to come near me, stopping when he was only a feet away. Enough that I could feel his breath on top of my head.

"Is it my fault? Did I lead you on? Maybe we can work out a few arrangements, you know." My eyes stung with unshed tears and my body shook in anger and mortification. _What the fuck was he saying? Why was he acting this way?! How could he be so callous about this?!_ I was trying to find a way to understand him. But my need for self-preservation triggering my brain to close-off his words and any door leading to him.

"What's the trade-off? What would be enough for you to leave me alone, Bella? One night with me? Is that what you want? Don't worry. No. Strings. Attached." He mouthed in my ear.

I didn't know how exactly it happened, but a loud smack echoed through the empty room and the hallways. My trembling arm remained suspended in the air. Edward's cheek was turned the other direction away from me, with a red handprint marring his flawless face.

I thought he was different. I thought I saw something in him that set him apart from the rest, but I was so wrong. He was the person I thought I could count on to understand where I was coming from, the one person I sought for everyday thinking he was my refuge. He was right. Those are just thoughts I may not even be thinking. Because if I was then I had figured it out early, how he was only set to play games with me. Toy with the emotions I had.

I didn't know what happened to the Edward I got the chance to know the past few days. But, like a figment of my imagination, he vanished into thin air. Without a trace. And now I've finally come face to face with the monster at his worse.

And I couldn't fix him when he just took one step to breaking me.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for this. I needed to do what I needed to do. I meant, Edward had to do what he needed to do.**

**I know. I know. Just when Bella started to get tougher this happens.**

**To those who believe this is the start of something worse, you're wrong. It just gets better from here. Trust me.**

**Please leave a review. If you have questions or violent reactions, let me hear it.**

**I take time to read your reviews, however, I cannot respond to many of them because they pile up along with my work mails. I hope you understand. Please know that I appreciate your words.**

**The next chapter is already done. So, I'll put it up by Friday. That's a promise. And to clue you in: Did you notice anyone missing the last few chapters?**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEK. **

**- Belledame**


	13. Dark Knight

**Hello, lovelies! ****Hope you're all doing great.**

**I'm really surprised at how this story was received. So, I'd like to thank the usual suspects...**

**Those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story and me. You're all wonderful.**

**As promised, here's Chapter 13.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...and the title of this chapter might be borrowed, but I own these Beautiful People.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: DARK KNIGHT**

**October 13, 2014**

I stared out the window unto the vast strip of field, listening to the soft sounds of rain. I wasn't a stranger to the cold weather. After all, I lived in Washington my whole life. It rained ninety-percent of the time. It almost felt like home was within reach when I was several miles away. I couldn't help, but think that the storm brewing was an ominous match to the somber mood I'd worn the past few days.

They've been difficult for more reasons than anyone cared to know. Of course, Rosalie and her brigade always had a hand in making life harder for most people, especially their targets; which I was one of. Last week didn't end without surprises from their end – from toilet-papering my car to taking my Gym clothes. Both incidents have fortunately left me unharmed and they were petty things compared to what I've expected; but it taught me to be wary of whom I give my trust to. It seemed fitting, especially after what I'd just gone through.

Not a soul knew about what happened between Edward and me. I couldn't bring myself to tell Jasper or Alice because I knew they were close to Edward. Although it did raise eyebrows and questions when I avoided him like the plague the next day whenever we bumped into him in the hallways, I kept my silence. Perhaps because it caused me more humiliation than anything I've experienced before. Perhaps because it hurt more than it should?

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked, turning to me from his seat. "You seem live so quiet the past few days. Is it Rosalie again? Why don't you let me talk to her?"

I shook my head. That would cause more trouble than solve it and I didn't want trouble to be brought at home. It was the only place that seemed to be calm. Not to mention, if our parents knew about this, it would be the start of a fight. "I'm fine, Jasper. I'm sorry I've been trapped inside my mind, but I'm okay. Rose hasn't given me anything I can't handle...yet." I feigned a smile, hoping it would draw him out of his worry.

"Just give me the signal and I'll be sure to put her in her place. God! I don't know why we share the same DNA, and you and I don't. That's just wrong. But, don't worry, _you'll always be my sista from anotha mista_! Since Renee's going to be my Mom now." He said, quoting it with full accent.

I couldn't help, but laugh. "You're disowning your sister now? How miserable it must be for her!"

He scoffed. "Miserable is not new to Rosalie. Miserable is her middle name. But seriously, Bella, we're in this together. Say the word and I'll do something about it."

"Alright. Alright." I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Geez, and here I was happy to be relieved of Seth and Embry, when you are so much worse. The high and mighty Prince of St. John's guarding the Swan. That doesn't add up at all."

Jasper chuckled. "It doesn't need to, Bella. Come on, you're actually giving me a job other than looking pretty for the ladies. God knows, that is getting tiring…and a lot boring."

"Dare I say that in your language that means you're enjoying my company, Mr. Hale."

"Darling, I wouldn't stick around if I didn't." He said, before giving me his signature wink. "I wish Emmett's here. He's missing all the fun." Emmett was one of Alice's and Jasper's closest friends, whom I had yet to meet. He had been gone for the past couple of weeks due to an out-of-state football clinic.

Edward walked through the doors just in time, effectively cutting off our conversation. On instinct, my body was on lockdown and as much as I hated it, my senses were tuned only to him. I didn't know if I should be gratified that he looked worse everyday. He looked pale and the dark circles underneath his eyes gave away how tired he was. Was it his conscience bothering him?

His eyes searched and met mine, lingering for a few seconds before one of us looked away. This was the routine for the past sessions. I thought it was his way of conveying something without words. Possibly the same words he used to tear me apart so easily. But all too soon, he would resume his indifference and we were back to being what we were, pretending the past didn't happen. The mask would be perfectly in place and he'd be as impeccable as before.

"Good morning, everyone!" He greeted the class, in that same baritone voice filled with life.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I didn't know why Lauren and Tanya always felt the need to react, when no one else did. No need to tell them they were being obvious. I think that had been their intention in the first place.

"I hope you've come prepared and have been listening intently on the first few chapters of Romeo and Juliet." Oh, I don't think those girls have any problem with listening intently. The understanding part, however…

"Next week, you will be doing a research paper after we watch the movie adaptation…and before the ladies react, No. It's not the one starring Leonardo Di Caprio." Not surprisingly, it was answered by a few whines and grumbles.

"Oh, please, Mr. C! We already know DiCaprio is overrated! That's why there are people like me to replace him when the time comes." All our heads whipped towards the doorway as a loud booming voice filled the air, interrupting Edward.

And. I. Was. Dead.

My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. Standing there wearing a navy letterman jacket was the man I had seen exiting Rosalie's room. He was larger than I'd seen him, his body filled up the entire entry space. A boyish grin lit up his face, much like the one he had last time. Fuck. I should've known he went to St. John's.

"Mr. McCarty! I see that you're back. How was Pennsylvania?" Edward asked politely, with a curt nod towards his direction.

"Pennsylvania was awesome! Aww, Mr. C! I missed you too!" He moved to give him a bear hug and a kiss. Everyone laughed and cheered on. Edward ducked under his arms, pushing him away with a hint of humor in his eyes. "You're interrupting my class, McCarty. Now go sit down! You're just in time for my announcement on your paper. It's my welcome home gift to you." The man shrugged as he had no choice, but to comply.

He turned around, proceeding to his seat, when his hawk eyes met my terrified ones. I saw the moment the light clicked on in his head and he recognized me. He froze in shock, clearly not expecting we'd meet again. Here of all places. Trust me, I was also wishing I was anywhere but.

I didn't know if it was in his own volition, but in a few long strides, his feet took him right in front of me. Jasper bumped fists with him and gave him that one-arm hug that men normally did.

_Oh, shit. They're friends. Did Jasper happen to know about this man's relationship with his sister, too, and how she snuck him around their home?_

"Good to see you, Emmett!" _Emmett?! He was Emmett?! Just my luck. I didn't think this could get any worse._

"Hey, man. Looks like I've missed a lot while I was gone." He said, tilting his head to motion to me as I sat unmoving. "I think it's only right I make introductions." Smiling at me with dimply cheeks, he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty."

Everyone watched our exchange with interest, much like when I officially met Edward as my teacher. Only this time, he was one of the spectators.

My hand was shaking as I accepted his invitation and placed it on his. I murmured my name without looking into his eyes. "Ah, Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He winked, causing my involuntary blush to show itself. He gripped my hand just a little longer before letting it go.

"If you're finished, Mr. McCarty, would you mind?! I have a class to teach. I'm sure you have plenty of time to catch up and ask for her number during lunch." Edward snapped. It didn't escape my notice that 'catch up' was said with clenched teeth. His body was rigid, with fists balled at his sides.

"Of course, Mr. C! I apologize." Emmett said, settling on the seat behind Jasper. Still a little too close for me.

I was hyper aware of Emmett's presence the entire time. I tried to maintain my focus on Edward's lecture, assuring myself that he would not try to confront me in front of people; especially Jasper. But, it was harder to talk myself into it because I could feel the weight of his stare at the back of my head.

Edward wasn't his calmer self today, too. There were times when his words came out in a growl and his normally contained disappointment at students' idiotic answers, leaked through its holes. Tanya and Lauren didn't escape his irritation. He would shake his head and reprimand them, without even a 'Nice try.' I suspected it was because of Emmett…or the both of us, for the interruption we had caused. I made myself scarce and didn't participate in the discussion. It was weird for everyone.

I couldn't run fast enough out the door as soon as the bell rang, hoping none of them caught up to me.

"What's got your ass on fire, girl?" Luckily, it was only Jasper who did, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing." I muttered, as we kept walked…more like strode to my next class. I looked at Jasper, who arched his brow at my answer. "I was just embarrassed. That's all." _Embarrassed at getting caught._

I couldn't lie to him. He would know. I couldn't tell him the reason flat-out. I didn't think, _'I caught that guy playing tonsil hockey with your sister' _was a good opening line. It would save Rosalie the trouble of making my life even more complicated.

"I apologize for Emmett's attitude. He's just a real goofball is all. It's actually the first time I saw him that way to someone. To you, especially. No wonder Edward was fighting the urge to strangle him."

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but Alice was already waving by the door, gaining our attention. Something behind my back seemed to have caught her eye. She jumped up and ran screaming. We both spun to see Emmett a few steps away.

_Fuck. Was he following me?!_

"Emmieee! I missed you!" She gave him a big hug before she was lifted to her feet.

"I missed you too, squirt." He rubbed his knuckles on Alice's hair before placing her down and wrapping his arm on her waist. "So, tell me, will Calculus kick my ass like it does yours?" We have Calculus together, too?!

How many classes did we have together exactly? This was going to be a long day.

**~Beautiful People~**

Emmett was everywhere I went. We shared the same classes together and hung out with the same people. There was no way to get him off my back. But, at least, there were teachers to fill the gaps and take away the opportunity of the inevitable conversation. But, I was running out of time with the break rolling in.

"Is Emmett having lunch with us?" I had the chance to pull Alice aside to the girl's bathroom, the one place he wasn't allowed to step into. I was going insane with my worries.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Bella?" Her inquisitive eyes watched me through the mirror. "Emmett seems to be intimidating, but he's just a big, cuddly teddy bear if you got to know him." _Yeah, well not for me._ "Jasper told me about what happened in your English class. If this is about that, I could tell you to leave him alone."

I shook my head 'No'. That wasn't necessary. I didn't want them ignoring their friend simply because I was uncomfortable in his presence. "I was just wondering…shouldn't he be in Rosalie's table?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

Well, the fact that he was Rosalie's boyfriend…or kissing partner…or whatever you called it these days, that's why. "Nothing. I mean, I figured he was a jock and most of the people in Rosalie's crowd are athletes. Maybe he belonged."

"Oh, honey. Emmett wants no part in that. He's actually leading the anti-Rosalie protest." That didn't make sense at all. How can he be anti-Rosalie when he's in love with her? "It's not really my story to tell. But the gist of it is that despite being the head quarterback, Emmett isn't a part of them. It was his choice…and theirs."

It didn't shed any light the questions I had in my mind, but as Alice said, it was not her story to tell. If I wanted to know, I had to get the answers from the man himself since asking Rosalie was like having a death wish. Maybe I'd do that when I saved a little courage for myself, but today I figured it was best to forget all about it. Emmett didn't do anything wrong to me… or hadn't tried anything yet. He chased me, but that was the far extent of it. If I stopped running and actually just listened to him, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined. Maybe he wasn't the enemy here.

We entered the cafeteria with Emmett in tow and I immediately felt Rosalie watching us. He was quite the popular kid with people welcoming him back and giving him hugs. The faculty was in a lunch meeting regarding Irina's incident, so no one cared how boisterous he was being. Even Alice and Jasper were drawn into the chatters. After loading my lunch tray with food, I murmured that I would head to our table first and left them to their devices.

As I took a bite of the appetizer, four shadows loomed closely, surrounding the table. For a second, I thought they were my friends; only to find out they were my enemies - Tanya, Lauren and Angela. Look what we have here, the Bitch Brigade was almost complete sans their mistress and the male slaves. I looked up, my mocking eyes asking them what they wanted. It didn't escape my notice that the entire lunch room had fallen silent.

Lauren held out her hand. Hanging around it was a crown, much like the one they used for Irina. But this time engraved across it were the words, 'SOCIAL CLIMBER'.

"Wear it." Lauren ordered as I continued staring at the crown. I didn't budge, so her foot tried to reach under the table to kick my leg. She missed by a long shot.

"Wear it, bitch!" Tanya repeated. I rolled my eyes. God! They were still stealing lines from each other? How pathetic. "We're not going to tell you again. Wear. It. Now."

"No."

"What did you say?!" It was Angela asking this time. It was stupid really. They were just taking turns in order for them to say that each one had a valid participation. Really. I only needed one of them because my answer was going to be the same.

"You heard me. I said 'No.' N-O. No. Wasn't that in your dictionary, Angela? Get out of your boyfriend's pants for a little while. You're losing touch on simple English terms." I said. "You're either stupid or just really dumb if you think I'm going to wear it. Now please leave, you just wasted two minutes of my time."

Angela apparently didn't like what she heard because she rudely shoved my bowl with the back of her hand. Luckily, none of it spilled; but, this was starting to seriously piss me off. Couldn't I just have one day when someone's not up on my nerves?! I stared at the object in Lauren's hand. This wasn't going to end until I did something about it.

Sighing and raising from my seat, I took the crown from her. I heard Alice call my name, stopping me, but I didn't give her a glance. They all smirked to themselves, probably tasting the first drop of victory.

Which I wasn't going to hand to them that easily.

I placed it in between my fingers and used all the strength I had to break it into pieces; much to everyone's disbelieving gasps. I threw it across the table when I was satisfied that it couldn't be put together. I then grabbed my lunch tray and stalked towards the exit. If my lunch was ruined, so was theirs.

I didn't notice where I was walking, too distracted at the show I had just put on. I only felt someone stuck out their foot, which caused me to lose my balance and fall on the floor face-flat, a few feet away from the Queen Bee's table. My tray had flown and my food was a clattering mess on the floor, some of the soup trickled on my hand. _So much for a graceful, dramatic exit._

Rosalie and her team looked down on me, and only the laughter of the culprits were heard.

"See, Bella? It's not too difficult to bow down to us, isn't it?" Lauren said, settling at her usual spot. "Serves you right. Next time, you should choose which battles you decide to fight."

My hair fell like a curtain around my face, as my eyes watered in shame. My hands clenched into tight fists. I tried to convince myself that hitting her would do me no good. Even if no faculty member was here, word would get out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Alice running to get to me. But before they did, my body was pulled off the floor by large hands and set me on my feet. I glanced at my savior to thank him, only to find Emmett with a lethal look on his face. He was red with fury as he maneuvered my body, so I was behind him. _If looks could kill_…he was the epitome of that cliché.

Lauren's expression was unregretful…teasing…daring him to attack. This pushed him even more on the edge. Emmett snatched the bowl of soup on the floor and tossed it towards her direction. It spilled on her skirt and sent her screeching. "Oops. I think you dropped that."

This surprised us, and a few students couldn't help, but laugh and point at her direction.

James Hunter walked right in front of him, probably thinking he was bold and to be feared. "What's wrong, golden boy? Didn't know you took up the job of the bodyguard for the newbie. How much is the salary this time, huh? Well, I must say, Bella, you on your knees is a sight to behold."

Emmett pulled him by his shirt and was about to hit him when Jasper reached us. "Emmett! Enough! He's not worth it." He held his friend's arm and placed it down; but it was not without duress.

"Yeah, listen to your master, McCarty." James chortled. "Hale, next time, keep your lap dog in check. He's barking up the wrong tree."

This time, it was Jasper who seized him. His eyes narrowed to slits. James went from being the lion to being the mouse under his glare. "You better keep yourself in check, Hunter. The next time you say that about Bella, you'll have me to deal with. Are we clear?" With fear as plain as day in his eyes, he could only nod.

"Break it up! RIGHT NOW!" A teacher finally stepped in. Someone must've called them to halt the mounting commotion.

He pushed James him and looked down at Lauren, who was being consoled by Tanya. "Serves you right." Her own words slapped her. She sobbed louder.

Rosalie remained in her seat, appearing as innocent as possible when we all knew she was anything but.

This wasn't missed by Jasper. "Clean up this mess." He addressed his sister. From his tone, I didn't think anyone could defy him. Hell, even I would drop down and do so.

She was flabbergasted, not at all expecting this could happen and turn back on them. Those who were expected to be on her side, weren't. Her brother…her boyfriend…Her eyes remained on us as Jasper and Emmett held my arm, tugging me out of the cafeteria doors. Alice was just a few steps behind.

We stopped once we were far enough for everyone to see or hear. They all turned to me and started to fuss.

"_Are you okay, Bella?!" "Did you get hurt?!" "I swear to God, I'd have Lauren's head next time." "They need to pay for this." _

The questions came all at once, it was difficult to tell who it came from and how to answer them.

Physically, I was fine. I handled it well, people might think. Emotionally, I was shaken. Could people here really be that heartless?

"Hale. McCarty." A silvery voice called. Our heads whipped towards the other end of the hall.

Edward strode to us with purpose. His gaze on me never faltered. My heart thumped wildly as I saw him. His shoulders were tense and his face was controlled, yet there was a simmering rage underneath. I wondered if it was his intention for such emotion to slip through his carefully worn mask.

He stopped right in front of Jasper and Emmett. "You're both wanted at the Headmistress' Office immediately." Fuck. They got in trouble because of me.

"But Edward!" Alice complained. "They didn't do anything wrong! Something happened to Bella and they-"

"I'm fully aware of what happened, Alice." He almost spat at her, cutting her off. His teeth gritted in frustration. "I'm not the person you need to defend it to. It's an order given by Victoria herself. James and Lauren are also on their way there."

Jasper touched Alice's shoulder, calming her down. "It's okay, Ali. We'll go. You'll never know what lies Hunter spews out of his mouth. It's better if we're there. Let's go, Emmett before they get there first. Time for some damage control."

He paused beside Edward, whispering something low enough for us to hear.

"I know. I was in a meeting." Edward's words, however, were clear and filled with regret. "Thank you. I owe you one."

He gave him a pat on the back before they marched off.

"Don't worry, Alice. Everything will be fine. You know Jasper's a favorite of the headmistress, right? I'm sure she'll let them off the hook." Edward tried to alleviate Alice's worry and mine. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket. "In the meantime, why don't you pour water on this and help Ms. Swan take off that sauce in her hand."

In truth, I had forgotten all about what a mess I was. It was the last thing on my mind. There was a drop of stain on my sleeves, but it wasn't really noticeable. My hand, however, was filthy.

"It's okay, Mr. Cullen. I can…"

"No. It's okay. My cousin can do it. Go on, Alice." I silently begged Alice without words not to leave me alone with Edward. But she chucked it off as embarrassment and followed his instruction. I didn't miss the look they shared in their eyes as she left.

So now we were here.

Hadn't he been a fan of evasion when it came to anything involving me?

It was the first time in a few days that he was as close as he could be. The first time he faced me. The first time again I had to fight the urge to run my fingers on his beautiful face. He was near, yet the weight of the words spoken in the past caused a great distance between us. So far out of reach.

We stood awkwardly, waiting for one of us to speak. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. I wanted to replace it with my own, but I was not to overstep boundaries.

Then, his eyes captured mine with determination in them and he spoke, "Are you okay, Bella?" He whispered my name, _finally…_making my eyes snap to his.

His green orbs sent flying arrows to my heart, piercing it…as if the pain before wasn't enough. Just like that. Everything inside of me resurfaced. I wanted to tell him I was okay, that I was doing just fine. But we both knew that would come out as a lie and what bigger part he would play on that lie.

He knew the moment he set sight on my face how I felt. The hurt that I've tried to shut inside a drawer came out bursting even without a key to unlock them. Funny how those four simple words became a beckon for my strength to crumble.

I didn't even realize I was crying until the tears stroked my face. Edward bravely took a step forward, and in a move that caught us both by surprise, lifted his hand to wipe the waters away.

A soft gasp escaped my lips, as his first touch sent live wires through my body, electrifying my heart. I could pretend this was a dream, that he was within reach… but all too soon, it was over, the spell breaking and clearing my eyes.

With the littlest will I had, I pushed him off and walked towards the other direction, leaving him frozen in hurt and surprise.

I needed to do it because this wasn't supposed to be this easy. And although I knew I wouldn't be able to deny how Edward made me feel because every fiber of my being knew it, I also knew that sometimes...people had to pretend.

To save what little remains of their heart.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about Emmett? Who do you think he really is? Is he a friend or an enemy? Whose side is he really on?****Let me know your guesses by hitting the review button below. Or just let me know what you think. Period.**

**I know this is a slow burn, so please have patience on Edward and Bella's relationship. We're getting near it. Don't worry.**

**ALSO... I thought I'd ask you guys for another favor. Is anyone good with coming up with a story banner? My photoshop skills are nil, so I'd appreciate it if someone suggested or created one. I'll give you an EPOV outtake of any Chapter you wish ****(except of course the EPOVs here) **OR an advanced copy of Chapter 14. As long as its related to fanfiction, name it. I'm for it.

**Next week, Let's Get the Fire Started. That's right. It's the Bonfire. **

**See you there.**

**- Belledame**


	14. The Chase

**Hello, lovelies! **

**I know this Chapter is days-late. I have no excuse for that.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Continue to be awesome guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own these beautiful people.**

******WARNING: This chapter may contain assault that some readers might find disturbing. Reader discretion is advised. And no, before you get your mind there, there will be no rape in this chapter or in any of my stories. I will never go there. **  


* * *

**Chapter 14: The Chase**

**October 17, 2014**

Alice outdid herself.

Our school was hardly recognizable. The entire academy was transformed into a carnival _slash _concert grounds for the bonfire tonight. Tents of parlor games, stocked with cuddly stuffed animals littered across the lawn. I stared up at it in amazement. Even Fortune Telling Sandy was crowded by teenagers, who wanted to get a glimpse of their fate. There were endless rows of food stalls, complete with hotdog, burgers, popcorns or any food to serve at our pleasure. Of course, the ensemble wouldn't be complete without our very own Ferris wheel, standing high and mighty right smack in the middle of the football field.

I'd never been to an event as big as this and there were many to come on St. John's itinerary. I didn't know what chunk of money from the tuition went to this event. People here didn't seem to care.

Strobe lights played wildly on the platform of the Sports Arena. They were as colorful as the spotlights that illuminated the sky. Of course, this wouldn't be a bonfire without an actual bonfire. A ten-foot pyre was set blazing in the center of the scene. Music was blaring loudly, but the performances haven't started yet. I met Jasper backstage.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Jasper, who was fiddling with his guitar.

"No. I'm actually excited for the show tonight. I mean, come on, how cool is this?! Playing with Kings of Leon and Linkin' Park, no less! It's crazy!" Yeah, it was.

Who would've thought that Jasper Hale, Prince of St. John's Academy, was also musician extraordinaire? I couldn't believe it myself when he let it slip a few days ago that he was going to play tonight. He had kept his inner-rocker under wraps for a really long time and he figured it's time to let it shine. Only Alice, Emmett, who was also playing drums, and his bandmates knew. I was fortunate enough to learn about it. Even Jess and Tyler… Rose too… would be surprised. Hell, the whole St. John's would tonight. Jasper was very talented and I couldn't be happier for him.

"That's great! I'm really proud of you." I couldn't help myself and pulled him into a hug. "Break a leg later." He really felt like a brother to me. I was choosing to stand by and support him tonight, just as he had. I wished we were celebrating at a better circumstance, with his twin being here, but… he also had his own reasons, which I respected.

"Thank you, Bella." He said, returning the favor with a tight hug of his own.

"Where's Alice?" I craned my neck to find the pixie. She's been running around in her tippy toes since our afternoon classes were cancelled to pave way for Bonfire preparations.

He shrugged. "Probably driving another poor soul insane with her bossing around." Oh, we knew her too well. "I'm just lucky I'm not at the receiving end of it. Don't tell Alice I said that." We both laughed.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want her to unleash that force on you and collar you. That wouldn't look good on your reputation. You're already down by a few points because of me."

"She can collar me anytime." Um… I didn't need to hear that. "On the contrary, I think my defense of you actually just won me more hearts. And speak for yourself, a lot of the guys are begging me for your number. I didn't give it to them, so they gave me theirs to hand it to you. I figured you could choose who you want to date. Let me know anytime if you're interested in someone." _If only I could, Jasper… _The one person I wanted was off-limits for me and he wouldn't be calling any time soon.

One of the production staff waved at him to ask a question. "I'll catch you later, Bella. Now, go enjoy yourself for awhile. I expect you to be on the front-row seat later, giving me your loudest cheer, okay?"

"You can count on it. I'll go rescue someone else from Alice first." He chuckled, while we walked in opposite directions.

Finding Alice proved to be a feat with hundreds of people milling around, but no familiar face. Apart from the students from St. John's, our partner school, Xavier, had also been invited to participate in this event. With my being new, it was difficult to distinguish who belonged to which.

"Umph!"

I really should watch where I was going since I always had the knack for bumping into an unsuspected victim.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I pushed back a little to right my step.

"No. That's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't see you there. All right?" The man responded, with a fluid accent. His stunning blue-gray eyes took a closer look at my face. "Are you from St. John's?" I nodded. "A freshman?"

"Um… no. I'm a senior, actually. Just transferred."

"Oh, that figures why I don't recognize you. I know most of the people from your batch. Are you friends with Rosalie Hale?" Saying 'we're not friends' would be the understatement of the year. He didn't miss that expression, however, and laughed at my discomfort. "So, you're in Jasper's team? Ace! Don't worry, he's my mate!" _Yeah, you sure are._

"Okay. So, again, I'm sorry. I need to go now. I'm meeting someone. It was nice to see you! Bye!" I couldn't get away from him fast enough. He was handsome, very much so, but he wasn't the same green-eyed god I liked. Stranger or no stranger. Jasper's _'mate'_ or not, it paid to be a little more careful on who I talked to.

Before I could take a step away, he stopped me by gently placing a hand on my arm. "Hey, don't I at least get a name? It would be awfully forward of me to ask for your number, so your name will just make my night."

"It's Bella." I said.

What I really wanted was to have my hand back, but of course _he_ had other plans. "Lovely. Well, Bella, I'm Thomas Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you." He lifted my hand and touched it with his lips.

The familiar electricity I've been searching for have failed me once again. Maybe because it rightfully belonged to another person, who clearly wasn't the man standing in front of me.

"Williams! Didn't think I'd see you here." Emmett always happened to find me at the most inconvenient circumstances. I owed him more than he realized.

But he wasn't what had my eyes widening.

Standing beside him was no less than the man who haunted my thoughts, my dreams… my every waking moment. If I thought Edward was stunning in business casual, I was left speechless to find him in jeans and a leather jacket on top of a plain T-shirt that emphasized his chest. Damn. He looked beautiful…

…And none too happy. He was staring daggers, which could possibly bore holes through Thomas' body, as he approached us. I quickly removed my hand and tucked it beside me.

"Ah, McCarty! Long time no see!" Thomas met him halfway to shake his hand. "Heard you were busy with Football. Best of luck to you this season."

"Thank you. I would say 'you too', but we both know you didn't play Football or American Football when you were in High School, that is." Emmett answered. Fuck. He wasn't in High School?! "Shame for Xavier's own King."

He only laughed it off. "Thank God Xavier had my version of football. I wouldn't want the ladies to think I'm a softie. I do enjoy a variety of things." He then turned to Edward, finally acknowledging him for the first time. "Speaking of which… we missed you in golf last weekend, Edward or should I say Mr. Cullen?"

Edward's eyes danced from Thomas and me, the intensity of his glare never going down a level. They knew each other? "I had a prior engagement." I almost wanted to ask with whom, but I was venturing into a dangerous territory. He could go out all he wanted and I wouldn't have one ounce of right to be jealous.

"Well, that's the last I heard of about you." He said, with a mirth-filled smirk.

Edward didn't like his answer, apparently. He was possibly thunderous, his look setting a challenge. The impending confrontation was nerve-wracking and I was the idiot standing in the middle of it all.

I couldn't be more relieved when a girl had the guts to interrupt the conversation. "Um… excuse me… Bella, right? Alice asked me to find you. She said she needed your help at the gym."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be there shortly." I told her. I turned to the three men, who haven't moved a muscle. "Gentlemen, I'll see you later at the concert. Thomas, it was nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I need to meet Alice."

"Likewise, Bella. Surely this wouldn't be the last time."

I faked a small smile before walking away. If the weird amount of tension he caused within a few seconds was any indication of how things would go when he's around, then I hoped that it would.

I tugged the handle and pulled the metal door open to the gym. It was dark and empty, nothing compared to the chaos happening outside its walls. A cold shiver ran through my body, but I pushed it away and attributed it to simple paranoia. All the windows were drawn shut. The only light emanated from the stockroom, which was at the far end of the hall, and the entrance I came in, even then it was very dim.

"Alice?! Alice?!" I called out. What the hell was she doing in here? My instinct told me to look for the switch, but I didn't know where that was. "Alice?! Are you there?" The echoes of my own words responded back.

My voice took on a tone of hysterical panic. My heart was thrumming wildly and my palms got sweaty. Something wasn't right.

The second I realized that, the door I entered into slammed shut. I could hear it being locked. I sprinted towards it, banging the door with my hand.

"Hey! Let me out! Please! Let me out!" But, it was to no avail, the boisterous laughter I heard at the opposite end went further and further away.

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Alice's number. It went to voicemail. _Shit._ I scanned through my contacts for another number. I said a silent prayer that Jasper wasn't engaged with anything at the moment. He was the only other number I knew. _Please. Please. Please. Pick up_.

I turned around to go to the other exit, while waiting for him to answer. I almost missed the figure lurking in the shadows, if not for his cackle. My head snapped to him, my eyes squinting, trying to decipher who he was. Only to see that he was wearing a ski mask.

"Well, well. Look who's fallen into our trap." _James._ I recognized his voice unmistakably. "It appears that we're having a Swan for dinner tonight!" I couldn't breathe. What were they going to do to me?

Another voice laughed alongside him. "Don't worry, Swan. We'll take it easy on you."

They both surfaced from the opposite ends, blocking the other exits. Every two steps I take backward, they strode forward. My knees began to shake, a sign that fear was starting to cloud my mind. I was fighting hard, but it threatened to knock me over.

A brief glance at my phone screen gave me the only hope I had. The line had connected to Jasper's. _Please don't disconnect. Please._

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, in an effort to stall their actions and for Jasper to hear me on the other end. I placed my phone in my front pocket. Half my brain was already formulating a Plan B. The only exit I knew was the one in the girl's locker or the pool area and they were blocking the convenient paths there. But, I had to find a way.

"Funny, you ask that. Ever since you've arrived, Bella, it's been nothing, but humiliation for me. All thanks to you and your stupid fucking step brother!" James shouted. _Please have them hear this. Please. _"We've always promised to stay out of each other's way, but you managed to change that. I want you and he decided that I can't have you. All hail the Hales, right? Tonight, I'm going to prove that Jasper Hale's threats are irrelevant! Starting with you!"

I couldn't stop myself. Instinct took over the second he ended his speech. I ran. Adrenaline filling my feet with enough strength to move forward. I ran into the thin space in the bleachers at the same time they sprinted forward. I fitted there, but they didn't. All they could do was grab whatever they could with their hand, including the sleeves of my shirt.

In the small gap in between, the other man in the ski-mask was able to pull my hair from the side, forcing me back to his body. I grabbed his arm and turned to face him, then with the heel of my hand, I jabbed it towards his nose causing him to cry in pain and fall back.

I continued running, but James was fast and he caught up to me just as I reached the door to the locker room. He placed his arms on my neck, strangling me from behind. My neck was slowly closing up and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Be a good little girl, Bella. This will only hurt a little."

The jiggling on the south exit distracted him and provided the perfect opportunity for me to elbow him in the ribs. I used my other hand to free myself from his stronghold, and then kicked him on the shin, so he stumbled.

I pushed the locker door open. _Thank God it's unlocked!_ But James was undeterred. He recovered quickly, chasing after me, grunting and enraged this time. His hand almost caught me by the door, but I slammed it shut with all my might to crush his fingers. He screamed in pain.

I ran to the exit, only to find it bolted on the other side. I heard loud steps approaching the side and the same gut-wrenching fear filled me at the thought that I was surrounded by Rosalie's team. I sobbed at how hopeless it was. James was going to find me. He might as well kill me.

But, it wasn't Rosalie or her friends that showed up right in front of me. Through that small glass window, Jasper and Edward's faces appeared. Their faces mirrored the horror that was on mine.

"Help me! Please!" I shouted.

"Bella! Duck!" They both yelled. My body listened and dropped on the ground the same instant that James' fist connected with the window, breaking it in the process.

I covered my head, protecting it from the shards of glass that suddenly rained down on me. But I wasn't too lucky. I felt it cut a little through my scalp. My hand reached out to touch that same spot and it returned with warm, red liquid. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Blood made me nauseous. So my own, coupled with James' made me feel faint. His hand reached out to grab me, but using what little remaining strength I had, I used it to kick him hard below his belt. He recoiled back, covering his sacred part. In his agony, he bumped at the lockers and lost his balance.

I crawled a little to the side, moving away from the pieces of glass that littered the floor. It was a good thing I did so, because at the same time, Edward busted the door with his leg.

He was over James the minute he got inside. His fists connected with his jaw and all parts of his body. James tried to cover his face and move away, but Edward held him firmly in place. I heard the crunch of bone underneath his hands as blood oozed out of James' nose and mouth. I didn't know other parts of him that were broken, but it sounded like a lot.

Jasper came to my side, assessing the damage. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Alice?" I asked.

"She's with us. She was with Jess and Tyler all along. She went to call the cops. I'm so sorry, Bella. I heard everything on the phone. It's my fault."

I shushed him. It was not his fault that James had a psychotic breakdown. He tried to ask me questions, but my vision was blurry and my ears were ringing. I was too dizzy to process his queries, much less to answer him back.

I could only utter four words. "Edward. Stop. Jasper. Home." My consciousness was slowly slipping away and I couldn't fight my eyes from closing. I just prayed he understood what I meant.

Jasper called Edward. He left James out cold and was beside me in two long strides. The last memory I had was of the feeling of Edward's hand on mine. He was my angel and I was home.

* * *

**A/N: ****W****hat do you think? Let me know by hitting the review button below. **

**Most of the fanfics I've read had scenes with James at the end of the story, but remember... James isn't the real enemy here. **

******Shout out to the Guest who waited for this Chapter last Friday night. I know I may have disappointed you by not updating. I'm new to scenes with angst, so I wanted to make sure it was to my satisfaction before I sent it out there. I hope you understand. Also before we throw the bitch into the fire, we need to take down her defenses.**

******And also, THIS incident won't DEFINITELY be passed off. We've got authorities in. **

**Well, next week we're formally saying goodbye to James with an EPOV. Still deciding if I'll make it an outtake or a Chapter. Let me know which one's good for you. **

**I can't point out which a definite day I can update, I'll make sure there's at least one chapter a week for you to read. After all, I'm a fan of surprises. **

**- Belledame**


	15. Sentence

**Hello, lovelies! ****It's nice to be back here.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited.**

**This is the longest Chapter so far, so I'll leave you to it. And we're back to EPOV. Just for this one. Cheers!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight. I own these Beautiful People. **

**WARNING: This chapter mentions sexual abuse in passing. Like two sentences. ****Nothing too graphic. **I just thought the others liked to be warned.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** **SENTENCE**

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth in the waiting lounge, staring at the clock on the wall. For the past hour or so, I've done this repeatedly. Every second that passed my fury ate up the littlest patience I have to deal with this shit; albeit I know it was my fault why I ended up in the police station. But, I couldn't find in me an ounce of regret for what I did to James. I would do it over and over again if I had to, and made sure he'd never live to see tomorrow.

After seeing the amount of blood that marred my knuckles, the police took me in for interrogation, a protocol I understood. I've had a run in with the law far too many times, some incidences worse than the worst. At least, I didn't have to ask Alice to bail me out of jail. I certainly would not allow my mother, and especially my father, to do that for me.

I've been here enough to know some men in the force. It was almost funny how this became a mini-reunion since they haven't seen my face in years. Well, almost. If this were another circumstance. I didn't want to be in this hell hole any more than they wanted me. I wanted to break the stupid glass door and hightail out of here. No one was stopping me. No one could. But I knew I needed to settle my business here so it didn't disrupt the things I was about to do. Starting with my lawyer.

What the hell was taking them so long? I had somewhere I needed to be. I needed to run to that soft haven, where I know I unrightfully belonged. I wanted to see her…needed to see her. I needed to hold her hand and tell her that she was brave, that she was beautiful… that for her, I'd make this all go away. That's a promise I intended to keep.

I checked my phone to find another message from Alice. She'd kept me updated with everything regarding Bella.

_**She's awake now. She's asking for you. – A**_

I sighed wistfully. Thank God! What I would give to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes.

**That's good. Tell her I'll be with her soon. **

I was driving there as soon as I was out of here.

_**Umm…As much as I'm Team Edward and Bella, I don't think that's possible.**_

My brows furrowed in confusion as I asked her why. Her reply came a few short seconds later.

_**Because her mom and Phil are here. That's why.**_

_Fuck._ Talk about off-limits.

**Will she be staying there?**

I might just have to slip in when the coast was clear.

_**Yes. The doctor wants to run some tests on her and observe the concussion she has on her head. But, Bella's being stubborn. She says she's fine and she wants to go home.**_

Regardless of what happened, I had yet to see her tenacity waver. Silly girl.

**Is Rose there?**

I had to ask. I didn't want her anywhere near Bella. I wasn't through with her. After she pulled off this fucking stunt tonight, hell hath no fury. I'd make sure she pays for every bit of pain that Bella experienced, even if that included playing her own game.

_**No. It's a good thing she isn't though. I WILL WRING THAT PSYCHO'S NECK AND I WOULDN'T CARE IF PHIL OR RENEE WAS HERE! SHE HURT MY BEST FRIEND!**_

I smiled at Alice's protectiveness over Bella. They'd gotten closer. In the short span of time that Bella spent with the people around her, she managed to weave her way to their hearts; and, if I were to be honest with myself…including mine.

Before I could reply back, Sam Uley, my attorney and comrade, burst through the door, effectively ending my two-hour long wait. He shook the hands of the officers with finality.

"We'll be in touch." Officer Kyle said, giving me a side-way glance. I didn't miss the warning that was written plain in his eyes. _Stay out of trouble._ He really shouldn't be looking my way.

My work was always squeaky clean, so they didn't need to worry about any trace of trouble when I was done. After tonight, I'd make sure it would be the last time he'd hear my name in the same line as James Hunter's. This case would officially be wrapped, even without their hand in it.

"Can we go now?" I asked Sam, impatiently.

He sighed. "Yes, we can, Edward."

"Thank God! I thought I'd be here all night." I started walking towards the exit. Sam followed closely behind.

"No, you won't be. Not tonight; and that's only because no charges have been made…yet."

James was still unconscious, so he couldn't narrate whatever bullshit he had to say to defend himself against me. And, he was going to keep his mouth shut.

"What were you thinking, Edward? Pummeling a student? You know that's against the law, right?!" He admonished. "You're lucky James isn't a minor and you have people vouching for you, so you have a pretty good fight going on. Still, were you high on something?" Maybe. _High on Bella. _

"The media?" I switched the topic. There were more important things to discuss other than my latest addiction.

"I can't tell you it's not going to be in the news. Of course, it's St. John's, the most prestigious and exclusive school in the United States. But, so far, no one's throwing a bone to the reporters yet. Everything's been kept under wraps and anonymous. It would remain so until someone speaks out."

I didn't want to risk the media getting wind of this story. They were rabid and unforgiving. I was used to it, with my father spending his life in the limelight and by default, we do too. In fact, I starred in a few headlines due to my previous shenanigans. It's nothing out of the ordinary. I could handle things thrown my way.

But Bella's a different story. She's new. She's unknown. And once they hear about her, they will hound her like a prey. I didn't want my sweet girl suffering through that. Yes, 'my'. She was mine, but she didn't even know it yet.

My phone buzzed in my hand. "Cullen." I answered it without a second glance, knowing who it was.

"It's done, Sir. I have it." The voice on the other line said. I smiled to myself, pleased. This was why I kept people like Jenks on speed dial. He always came in handy at times like this. He accomplished the task I asked of him on the time I wasted in the station.

"Great. Meet me at the corner of Broadway and Fourth Avenue in twenty." I prattled off before hanging up. The sooner I get there; the sooner I get this done.

Sam looked at me like I'd grown a head or two. "I don't need to guess who that was on the line, do I?" I gave him a look of affirmation. "I see you still kept Jenks to do a bit of dirty work on the side. What the hell for, Edward? What did Hunter do to you to get you so riled up? Breaking his face is not enough, you want him completely out of the picture?! What did he do? Did he cross you? "

I scoffed. Not in the way that he thought it was. It wasn't that simple. "Trust me, it would be so much easier if that happened."

"At least tell me why, Edward? I think I deserved to hear it after you dragged me out of my fucking bed in the middle of the night. I thought you were over this streak. Why are you coming back now? You say it's not because of you. Then, maybe it's a girl?" _Great guess, Uley. Spot on at second try._ I didn't answer him because he didn't need an answer.

"JESUS! Of course it's about a girl! And not just any girl! It's ISABELLA SWAN! That explains everything! MY GOD, CULLEN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" Oh, it's good to know I wasn't alone in questioning my own sanity. "SHE'S YOUR STUDENT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Before that reason used to play in my head a million times a day, but right now, everything was irrelevant, except being with her.

"I know what I'm doing." I lied. I had no inch of clue as to what the fuck I was doing or what I was going to do to get Bella, but I sure as hell was going to try.

"I sure hope so. You better call Jenks to defend your ass if you get arrested for corrupting a minor because I won't do that for you."

We all knew it was a bluff. Our friendship went far beyond that and one call to him, he had my ass; no matter how deep it's buried on the ground.

"That's why I have two lawyers. And for the record, she's not a minor." I smirked at him, before getting inside my Volvo and driving away. Let's hope my other lawyer found a solid piece of evidence to erase James Hunter, in mine and Bella's lives, come sunrise.

**~Beautiful People~  
**

I placed my baseball cap over my head and remained as inconspicuous as I could be as I crossed the street to the park. It was 11 pm and Union Square was still up and alive with people, while the rest of the world must be sleeping away. People flitted by, their faces a blur. You only got to see them 0.001 second before they were gone. That's why I chose this place. No one gave another glance, especially on a Friday.

I found a comfortable seat on the steps to wait for Jenks and checked for texts. Sure enough, I missed several from Alice.

_**Seems like Papa Hale isn't too pleased with his princess. Rosalie doesn't know what's coming for her. **_

_**Heads up! Phil just confirmed that James Hunter is also here at Lenox Hill.**_

I nearly crushed my phone in my hands upon reading it. Frustrated and furious as hell. THAT SON OF A BITCH! He didn't deserve to be in the same place as Bella! They should've just left him on the floor to wither and die! I should've finished the job already. I would have, if Bella wasn't there watching. I didn't want to unleash the monster inside of me. I also know she'd seen enough blood to last a lifetime.

There was also one unread message from Jasper. I quickly tapped it open.

_**Edward, I know you're worried. Trust me, it's taking all of me not to go there and crush that fucktard's legs. But, I'll stay on guard tonight. I'll keep her safe. – J**_

My jealousy was severely misplaced. I knew he saw her nothing more than a sister, but I couldn't help it when _I_ wanted to say those things. _I _wanted to stay on guard tonight and for the rest of the nights. _I_ wanted to keep her safe. Not Jasper. Not any other man. _Me. Me. Me._ Was that request difficult to understand? _Fuck._

I owed him big time, too. If it weren't for him, we would've been too late. I would've been too late. We wouldn't have been able to save Bella, and God only knew what that bastard could've done.

_~Flashback~_

_Bella had been for a couple of minutes, but my irritation on Thomas didn't go down a notch. Although she seemed oblivious, he was attracted to her. I couldn't blame him. I was caught hook line and sinker the second I laid eyes on her. _

_His deliberate attempts to flirt with her were obvious to any outsider. He even had the audacity to look smug about it, thrilled that he could do that when I couldn't. It was a fucking slap to my face and I didn't like it. How dare he even touch her! _

"_What the hell are you doing here, Williams?!" I spat. "Last time I checked, this was still my territory. Isn't yours fifty kilometers away?"_

"_Chill, Cullen. Haven't St. John's and Xavier's been partners for the past, I don't know, five decades? Last time I checked, as an alumnus, I was always invited." He said. _

"_By who?"_

"_By Alice Cullen, nonetheless. I'm sure you're acquainted." I wanted to punch that smile out of his face._

"_Well, this is me uninviting you. Leave now, Williams." I threatened._

"_Make me." He challenged, not backing down an inch. We were at the same height, so his head was levelled with mine._

_I raised my fist to his face, but Alice's stopped me. "Edward, please don't start any trouble. Not on my event. I've been busting my ass for a year for this. Don't ruin the fun."_

_She trudged to my direction, along with Jess and Tyler, but there was no sign of Bella. I looked at them in confusion. _

"_Where's Bella?" Emmett voiced out the question I wanted to ask. _

"_We were just looking for her. I thought she'd be with you." _

"_A girl just came here and told her you needed her help at the Gym, so she went there to see you." He explained. _

_I was already starting to get suspicious. My mind was running several miles ahead with worry. Where was she?! And why did Alice come from the opposite direction? Far from the Gym? What the fuck was going on?!_

"_What do you mean? I never told anyone that! Besides, I was never at the Gym. It's locked for the time being!" She answered, as clueless as everyone else._

_Before I could process her words, Jasper came tearing through the crowd, pushing people away with his bare hands while shouting my name. His pale face was filled with terror. He held his phone out before he got to us, and the resounding screams from the end of the line nearly had me drop to my knees. And that's when I knew. I knew something happened to her._

_Everything happened in slow-motion. My ears were ringing and without a word, I spun around and darted to the South Entrance of the Gym. I didn't know how it happened, but my feet found a way to take me there despite my weak, hammering heart in danger of shutting down. The screams on the opposite side of the door were louder this time and it belonged to her. But I couldn't do anything because the doors were chained shut. I tried to pull at it, but it was impossible. If they do something to her, I will never forgive myself for letting her go._

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS THE KEY, ALICE?!" I yelled. The others followed close behind me. _

"_I-I don't know. I-I d-don't have it! Bella! Bella!" She pounded on the door with her fists. Her cheeks were stained with tears._

_Jasper instructed Thomas, Emmett and Tyler to find a way to break the gate, and Alice and Jessica to find a school official, or the guard and call 911. I was in no condition to give orders. I didn't really care what happens to anyone else, but Bella._

_I left them to take my chances on the other side. Jasper was hot on my heels. I knew for sure that the pool area would be locked, so my best guess was she'd run to the girls' locker room because she was much familiar with it. I prayed to God that I reach her in time. Please. Please. Let me save this girl. Please. I know that my past had a way of finding me, but please. If any person deserved to be save from this, it's her. Please. Please. Just this once. Let me save her._

_I managed to cross the long hallways that led to the Girl's Locker Room in seconds. The sight that greeted me was devastating. It would forever haunt me for years. Her beautiful face was ash-white with fear and she was sobbing relentlessly. _

"_Help me! Please!"_

_But her demon was in pursuit and determined. James eyes were crazed and red as fire. He was fucking high! He had no self-control! He was going to hurt Bella and make us all watch! Just as I thought it, he raised his fist to hit her head. We just had enough time to tell her to duck to avoid whatever his actions were. She did and his hand smashed through the small window, sending glasses flying around._

_But that didn't deter me. I knew she was still in danger with James there. With all the force I could muster, I kicked the door unceasingly until the wood broke and unhinged on its own. _

_James' was slumped on the floor; his hands were covering his crotch. My brave girl must've kicked him. I wanted to laugh. There were other things he should worry about and being infertile or sterile should be the least of his concerns. I wasn't through with him yet. I was going to make him suffer like he let me watched my girl do._

_I pummeled him like a beast. Every punch that hit his face I got even stronger, wilder. Every sound of his bone breaking was music to my ears. Every blood that oozed out of his mouth, of his nose, of every cut in his face glorified me. I was making sure that I'm bringing him to hell to meet his maker._

_But then, an angel's voice called to me in the dark haze. "Edward. Stop." Her soft voice was a melody, but it sounded so fragile, just as she was. She needed me. She needed me now more than any act of vengeance in her defense. _

_I was at her side in an instant, her cold hand sought out to reach my warm hands. I reveled in the familiar electricity that ran through my hands. The electricity told me that I was home. She was my home._

_The sirens wailed in the background, as Bella lay there unconscious. It was then I realized I was over pushing her away. This time, I was going to fight for her. Whatever it takes. _

A hand on my shoulder ended my flashback. I looked up to find Jenks in his signature black Fedora hat and black trench coat. He didn't look like a lawyer. He looked like he worked in the Mafia or the CIA, which he actually did in the past. The only thing missing was a stick of tobacco on his lips.

"Jason. It's nice to see you." I shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Cullen. I must say, it was a surprise to have you calling me tonight, but I was glad to be back on this job."

"Please, Jason. We've known each other for years. You can call me, Edward."

He was about to settle beside me, but he thought otherwise. His rather large tummy was preventing him to sit on such a low ground. I invited him for a walk.

"Alright, Edward. I know we're not entirely here to exchange pleasantries and ask each other how we've been the past few months. That's idealistic and we both know we're realists. I also know you're anxious to get out of here." I laughed at that because it was very much true.

"Alright. Let's have it then." I told him. Without another word, he took out an envelope from the inside pocket of his coat and slips it into my hand.

"Finding this one was easy. Although Hunter Sr. paid a lot to cover his son's tracks, he didn't follow through on his promises with the other parties, so getting information out of them was just a piece of cake. That or they're as eager as you to see James gone." He said. "Three-hundred pictures and twelve documents in total, but I only chose the fifteen that was most compromising. I've also sent copies to your email for insurance. Trust me, Edward. Choosing took up the most time. If you're unsatisfied with my selection, I have 285 more in my backseat."

I lifted three pictures and scanned each of them. "This is perfect." He was right. One was enough to bury James on the ground. "And the other favor I asked you?"

"Already printed out and done, and by the way, he's a 708." I smiled. He really was one of the best. I take out my own wallet and hand him the cheque of $18,000.

His eyes widened upon seeing it the amount. "We only agreed on eight grand."

"Take the other ten as bonus for finishing the job ahead of time and for dragging you out of your mistress' bed." He only laughed. "Who knows? I might be calling you again soon." Hopefully not, but I had other people to take care of for my girl to be safe. "Thank you again, Jason."

"Always a pleasure to do business with you, Edward." He said, tipping his hat to me in a gentlemanly fashion as I walked towards my car.

Now that I have my ammunition. It's time to serve James his sentence.

**~Beautiful People~  
**

The twenty-minute drive to Lenox Hill only took me ten. Breaking the speed limit or beating the red light were the least of my concerns as I blazed through the streets of New York. I was still high on the feeling of having what I wanted and finally granting the justice that Bella deserved. No man was going to stop me tonight.

I fought the urge to run to the floor where Bella was as I pressed the elevator button to the 7th floor. I wanted to see her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, without any doubt that it was. I was going to make sure by the time I see her, I already kept my promise to myself of keeping her safe.

It was way past visiting hours, so the corridors were practically deserted, only the occasional nurses doing their rounds. Fortunately, James' room was behind the station, so it was out of sight unless they intentionally went there. I didn't want to press my luck any further, so I slipped in stealthily at room 708.

The asshole looked to be so comfortable in his sleep it was pitiful. I surveyed the damage I've inflicted upon him and smiled to myself. _Well done, Edward._ But I knew I could do so much better. His arm was on bandage. He was black and blue all over his body. His face though was beyond compare. Let him kiss his narcissistic ass goodbye when he looked in the mirror. It was a nice handiwork. His jaw was displaced, along with his nose. His right eye was red and swollen shut and his lips had been cut and lifted open. I could imagine the pain he was in and I prided myself for it.

If he thought it was over, I was just getting started. I was _the_ Edward Cullen and I wasn't forgiving.

I move the call button away from him, so he didn't get to call for help. I gave a soft blow to his shin to wake him up. Don't worry. I'm not that heartless to break any more body parts. Well, I was, but I needed him to use it to do what I needed him to do. The medicine must have him out cold because he didn't wake up.

By the third, somewhat intentionally hard kick, he stirs.

"Wake up, you piece of shit!" I tried to yell quietly.

He was so disoriented he didn't even recognize my voice. "What?! Who's there?! Let me sleep." He answered groggily.

_Oh, you will have a lot of time to sleep. In hell, but right now…you don't tell me what to do. _I approached his bedside and shout at his ear. "When I say wake up, you are going to wake up. Are we clear?!"

He managed to pry even his right eye open, as his sight landed on me. His eyes were large in terror and he started shaking. "Cullen? W-what are you doing here? I-I'm going to scream."

I place my hand on his mouth, quieting him down. It was disgusting to put my bare hands on him really, especially close to his saliva. But, as I watched him wince in pain as I pressed on the wound, all regrets flew out the window.

"Try and you're adding another leg next to the list of your broken parts." I hissed. "You damn well know what I'm capable of. Now, we're going to have a nice, decent conversation, man to man. Are we clear?" He nodded his head stoically. Good. Now, we're on the same page.

"Isn't this enough for you?!" He whisper-yelled, as he pointed to his disabled body. "Haven't you had enough of your fun?"

"No. That wasn't because I was having fun. That was because of rage. If you want me to have more fun, just tell me so. I can break a toe or two. It's nothing really."

"W-what do you want then, Cullen? I know you. You're not here if you don't have a purpose."

"Uh,uh,uh." I said, wiggling my pointer finger back and forth. "Correction. I know you, but you don't know me. You're about to."

"Just say what you want, Cullen. I'll do it, okay?! Just leave me alone!" He cried. There you go. He seemed agreeable now. It's time to talk.

I shrugged, sitting on the chair beside his bed. "Since you're all ears, I'll humor you. I have several demands I need you to meet, James and one of the things you need to know from me is... I don't take no for answer. To any of it. First, I want you to answer my question. Did someone tell you to do this? I'm giving you ten seconds to answer. One…Two…Three…"

The question stunned him. He was not expecting that. He looked away, before he could reply. "No. No one told me to do it. I planned it myself."

But we all knew how fucking stupid James was, I didn't believe a word he said. He wasn't alone in this. I was sure.

"Okay. Okay. I'll let your lying pass." I had better things to get on with. "Now, the next three aren't really questions. They're orders I need you to follow if you want to live another day in the free world."

"What do you mean?"

"Impatient, are we? We'll get there." My lips lifted in a smirk. "After all, I'm a fan of surprises. Just not that one you did earlier. So, let's keep the suspense, shall we? I want to tell you all about my second demand. I don't want you to breathe a word to the police about what happened. I know you're going to file charges against me." I was one step ahead of him, in case he didn't fulfil this. "Drop it. Drop them. Don't lie or don't say anything at all. You don't want me coming back to finish the job, do you? Now, can you do that?"

"Yes." He croaked.

"Good boy, James." I patted his hair. "Just to make sure that you keep your end of the bargain, I bought a little present for you. See how nice I am, James? I even bought you something despite what you did." I said, sarcastically.

I handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked, as he slowly unfolded it. "A plane ticket for tomorrow afternoon! TO ALASKA?! What the hell am I going to do in Alaska?!" His voice raised an octave.

"My words are simple, if you didn't get the message. I want you as far away from here as possible! I don't want you stepping foot in my state. Yes, you got that right! _My _state! New York is my territory! I don't want you anywhere within 200 miles from me or Bella!" He had no right to hear her name, but I had to emphasize my point. "You're gone by tomorrow."

"You just expect me to pack up my things and leave my life here in New York?! Just because the great Edward Cullen told me so?! Are you kidding me?! I'm not going to do that. Deal's over Cullen."

"You really might want to rethink that." I said, tossing the envelope filled with pictures and documents in his face. This_ was _my real present to him.

"'_James Smith Hunter Jr., son of prominent businessman, James Smith Hunter Sr., is wanted for at least 20 cases of grave misconduct, assault and even rape. Sworn statements and medical reports have been leaked to the press concerning the young Hunter. What could it possible mean for the future of Hunter's Dominion as it finds itself losing a suitable heir?'_ " His hands were shaking, but his sight remained trained on the picture.

"That news sounds really catchy, doesn't it? Although it needs a little polishing, I think. But, you could already predict what the investors and partners will do if they hear of it, especially when they have camera footages to support the claim. Not just that, he's also selling heroines and drugs to people, who have claimed their own lives. Such a shame. Don't you think someone should be responsible for that? I mean, I could really pass it on to my Dad and let him claim this achievement, but I prefer doing it myself."

"Did your little slut make you do it?!" He jeered. "It's her, isn't it? You're doing this because she wants you to. Are you fucking Bella in the sidelines, Mr. Cullen? Does it feel good to have control over one of your students?" He laughed sinisterly.

My hands were in his throat in an instant, closing over his neck as he sputtered. Just for that, he was a dead man. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME! YOU'RE FUCKING DONE, HUNTER. NO MORE CHANCES. YOU JUST TOOK DOWN YOU AND YOUR COMPANY!"

"Stop." He said, trying to knock my hand away. I allowed him little room to breathe, so he could talk."Stop. I'll do anything you want. I'll go to Alaska. I'll stay as far away from here as possible. Just don't destroy my father's company. He built that himself and he's not involved in this."

"TOO BAD HE'S A CASUALTY TO YOUR ACTIONS!" I told him.

"No! Please! I promise! I'll go! You can have your men follow me. I'll leave tomorrow or tonight! Just don't destroy my father!" I looked into his eyes. I didn't know if what I was seeing was the truth or not, but it better be. His love for his father might push him to make the right decision.

"I have a word of honor, James and I expect you have, too." I could never trust him nor should he trust me. Before I went here, I sent a copy of the files to an FBI agent, who was a close family friend. I asked him to keep it under wraps. If Bella was getting her justice tonight, so were the other girls he had ruined. "If I hear that you didn't ride that plane tomorrow morning or take one step into New York again, Hunter Dominion's going down with you. Are we clear?"

"Yes." He said. I released him from a choke and he exhaled heavily.

"Good." And Goodbye, James. I hope we never see each other again.

**~Beautiful People~  
**

I rode the elevator to the 11th floor, feeling the weight from my shoulders being lifted. I've had a long day and all I just wanted to do was see my girl's face and touch her. I craved it. Every second I got closer, my heart threatened to break out of my chest.

I turned to Room 1105. It was much larger than James' room and was given special priority, probably because she was considered a Very Important Person. She was to me. Jasper had fallen asleep on the couch with a book on his lap.

"Hey." He whispered. "What took you so long?"

"I had to deal with some things." I shrugged. They were inconsequential now. Everything that matters to me was Bella. "How is she?"

"She's okay. The tests came back okay, and they're looking for signs of PTSD. So far, nothing has manifested, so she's good. She's strong, Edward. You need to give her credit for that."

"I know. I know." It's just that I worry about her. "Are you okay?" It would be inconsiderate of me not to ask. After all, Bella was also his family and that was a mess right now.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Rose really shouldn't have done this, but we can't reach her for her to explain." He said, rubbing his knuckles on his eyes.

"You'll find her."

"She has a lot of things to say, especially to my Dad. I had to tell him. How could I not? Bella's life was in danger earlier. How vicious could she get?" I nodded, to tell him I understood. It was for everyone else's sake. "Anyway, I know you've been dying for a solo time with her, so I'll just go grab a coffee or something to eat at the cafeteria. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure. I will. Thanks, man." I gave him a brotherly hug, which he returned.

"No, thank you, Edward. I don't know what could've happened without you there." He said, shaking his head.

"You still would've saved her on time." We smiled at each other before he left the room.

My eyes went back to Bella. I grabbed a chair and sat beside my girl, taking her hand in mine. It was warmer than it was earlier. She really did look like an angel. Although wounded, she didn't show any flaw. Even in that white cotton hospital robe I'm guessing she was forced to wear, she was perfect. Her beautiful mahogany hair fanned out in her pillow. Her soft, plump lips moved as she breathed.

She breathed. She was here. She was alive. I said a silent prayer of Thanks to God for granting my wish. That was my compensation for tonight. I didn't dare imagine what could be, what could have happened if ever… I was not going to dwell on that.

Tonight, I would hold her hand just like I wanted to. I was not going to deny myself of that simple pleasure. At least, while she was asleep, we could pretend that nothing ever happened, that I was allowed to like her. We'll be in our own little bubble, even though she didn't know about it. I'd tell her soon. I'd tell her everything.

As if sensing I was there, she stirred, snuggling her body closer to where I sat. I ran a finger to her face, to the bridge of her nose and placed a tiny touch to her lips. It was very tempting to take a taste, but I'd rather our first time be when she was awake, when she was conscious enough to feel how I would pour my soul into that kiss. We're going to remedy that soon.

"Edward." She whispered my name in the dark.

I sat there, stunned and unmoving, afraid that I'd woken her up. But, after a few seconds of her eyes remaining close, I realized she was asleep. She was asleep and dreaming of me.

My heart swelled at that thought. For the first time in so many years, I felt something spark in me that no one managed to bring out from me – hope. Hope that we'll be okay. Hope that we'll work it out. Hope that she'll allow me to be with her. Even if she didn't, I'll be very persuasive. Hope that she'll break through all my boundaries and finally…finally, teach me how to love.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about vengeful Edward? I think he's pretty scary. Not the man I would want as an enemy. Would he act on it next chapter? Hmm...stay tuned. **

**Anyway, I have a poll question for you - Do you think Bella should move out of the Hales? I'm still torn about it, but let me know through your reviews or messaging me. I appreciate any form of communication. REVIEWS ARE LIKE AN ENERGY DRINK FOR ME.**

**ALSO, I know my British English from last Chapter might be pretty bad. Thomas might be a constant in this story, so I'd appreciate any feedback from British readers as to how I could structure the sentences. Or common words you use. Not just the 'C' word, but...yes. I'd love to hear from you.**

**To the guest who asked me who I got my profile picture from. As much as I'd like it to be, it's not mine and I'm not claiming that brilliant piece. :) Just thought to let you know. :)**

******A special thanks to KittyVuitton again for recommending this story.**

**Thanks again! See you next week!**

- **Belledame**


End file.
